At Long Last
by 4BlOnDiE4
Summary: James Potter loves Lily Evans since the first day that he saw her. But she won't give him the time of day until there 7th year when everything changes....
1. A new Year

Lily looked out her compartment window realizing that this would be the last time that she would be going to her beloved school. She thought about all the things that she had accomplished there. And the friends that she had made and the enemies. Lily thought about her first time that she found out about her true self.

_Lily Evans was eleven years old and was sitting down at her kitchen table listening to her mum sing along to the radio. She was buttering the toast that they would be eating for breakfast, her older sister Petunia came tumbling down the stairs she glarred at Lily then sat down waiting for breakfast._

_Liy's mother saw her eldest daughter, "Oh Tunia don't you look lovely."  
"Thanks mum I'm going with Mary down to the clothing store so that we can get a new top for her party on Saturday. The one that you said I was aloud to go to. Right?" Petunia smiled looking at her mother. Lily looked more like her mother then Petunia, she was jealous at their long wavy rouge hair and tiny slender bodies. Petunia had short dirty blonder hair with a long kneck that she got from their father. The only thing that Lily had that no one else was her bright emerald green eyes, which she had got from her fathers mother or so they were told.  
"Of course dear. Would you like me to give you and Mary a ride to the store? I was thinking of going shopping myself. Lily would you want to go with me, dear?" Their mother had blue eyes like the rest of Lily's family.  
"That would be great mum." Petunia replied.  
"Yeah I'd love to go with you." Lily said looking up from buttering her toast. Just then they heard a tap come from the kitchen window startling them all. Lily looked up and saw that it was an owl. Petunia was mortified at seeing a barn owl at their window and shrieked and ran into the living room. _

_Ms. Evans walked over from the stove and opened the window. The brown barn owl flew in gracfully and landed on the plate in front of Lily sticking out its leg at her. Lily looked down and saw that there was a letter attached to its leg with her name on it. She carefully undid the letter and as soon as her did she saw the owl swoop over to the windowsill._

_Lily looked down at the letter adressed to her, she turned it over and saw a cresant on the back with 'Hogwarts' on it. She slowly took her finger and slid open the envelope looking up at her mum who was just as entriged as she. Lily pulled out the letter and opened it:_

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accpeted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy..._

_She looked up at her mom, "Hogwarts? I've never heard of a school called that.."  
Miss Evans looked at her daughter. "Neither have I. But...I..."  
"Mum can I go? Please it says that I'm a witch like magic! Can I please go?" Lily looked at her mum hopeful. This school sounded so interesting and neat and all she wanted to do was go and learn about magic. She had grown up watching magicians and had always felt a connection with them and what they performed for the audience._

_Her mother looked down at her wondering if what they had read was true and that there really was a school called Hogwarts. She took the letter in her hands and read it over once more. "It says here that we have to send a reply with owl. I don't know Lily this...I've never heard of anything like this..."  
"Please mum you've always told me to try new things and this could be one of those things. Can I please go?" Lily pleaded to her mother.  
"Well I guess that we can send a reply that you can go and we can see what happens. But where is this Leaky Cauldron... I've been down that road and I've never seen a pub called that." Lily's mother rambled to herself as she wrote a reply, attached it the owls leg and watched as it flew away into the distance..._

Lily awoke from her day dream realizing that people were boarding the train and that being Head Girl she was supposed to make sure everyone boarded that train and found a place to sit. She hopped off the train only to see the most annoying person in the world.

"Lily my flower, I've been looking for you!" James yelled towards Lily. Her face went as red as her hair.

"Don't call-me-that!" Lily started to storm off but a hand shoulder. "JAMES LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Oh, ok." It was Megan one of Lily's best friends. Megan was taller two inches taller then Lily's 5'7". She had short brown layered hair that she often had straight. Her eyes were this icy blue look and you could often read her mind by looking into them.

"Huh' MEGAN!" Lily twirled around grabbing Megan being sure to hug her tightly. James had been watching this and ran over to join in on the hug.

James Potter was also entering seventh year along with his best friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They were known around the school as the mauraders, the mischief makers. James and Sirius were the heart throbs of the school and they knew it which gave them an ignorant orah(sp). But Lily didn't mind the third maurader Remus, he was more soft spoken then the other two and was more of a book worm, him and Lily had been prefects together since fifth year. The three were very handsome and most girls melted at the sight of them. James had messy, off the broom hair that was a dark shad of brown and brown loving eyes with glasses over them. Sirius had longer tamable hair that always seemed to fall right, it was black and he had these eyes that were dark and grey but when you truly looked into them you saw the fun loving Sirius that he truly was. Remus Lupin had sandy brown hair with bluey brown eyes. The three were all 6'2" and growing. All of them were in perfect shape and had bodies to prove it. The fourth and final maurader was often looked over since he didn't have any of the intelligence or looks as his friends. Peter was only 5'6" and was cubby with dark blonde hair and watery blue eyes.

"AHHH...James get off of me!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs!

"I'm just getting a little love, my love." smirked James.

"Argh'...Don't call me that!" Lily snapped, "And LEAVE ME ALONE! Got that! Come on Megan."

Most everyone knew that one day Lily and James were going to be together, it was inevidable and even though Lily always denied it she had a slight crush on James.

"God James is so annoying!" Lily gasped, as she and Megan entered their usual compartment looking for Alisha. But she wasn't there.

"I know but you have to admit James has it bad for you!"

"No!" denied Lily. Anything that had to do with the fact that James liked her, Lily hated and denied. "Well, I have to go meet the Prefects ad the Head-Boy. Ooooh I hope it's Marshal Madison!" Lily sighed at that thought. She was about to leave when she ran into Alisha coming in the compartment"Alisha!" Lily yelled giving her a tight squeeze. "I have to go to my meeting." Lily pointed at her badge which she had received by mail during her dreadful summer.

Alisha was the same height as Lily and had a model body, she was very muscular from growing up playing quidditch. She had long blonde hair that always had a curl to it. Her eyes were a deep dark brown that looked forbidden but really she was the most fun loving person that you could meet.

"Oh my god! Your Head-Girl?" Alisha squeaked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know who's Head-Boy?"

Lily shook her head no.

"It's Po..."

"Hi, my Lily flower! Ready to go to our meeting?"James interrupted Alisha.

"Our meeting?" Lily whispered slowly turning around to face James.

"Well yes your Head-Girl and I'm Head-Boy!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Prefects, go check on everyone make sure no ones getting themselves into any trouble." Lily sharply stated to all the Prefects and James. "Ok, James I'm going to go do my rounds and in about 10-20 minutes you can do your rounds. Ok?"

"But I thought that maybe we can do them together." James mad sure to emphasize together. "You know together would be better."

"No!" Lily took a finale look at James and wished that she hadn't. He had really grown up this summer he seemed to get taller by the minute and his face was more matured then it used to be. James' voice was more deep and somewhat intriging Lily thought. She shook her head to rid of her thoughts of James.

"But come on Lils..."

"I have to go, BYE!" making sure to slam the sliding door, Lily left. She was huffing and puffing but didn't know why. The more she thought of James the more harder it got to breathe. _'Oh god Lily get yourself together!' _Lily thought and walked off to do her rounds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Room check!" Lily yelled as she opened the door, but the compartment wasn't a door she particularly wanted to open.

"The mudbloods, Head-Girl?" Lucius Malfoy snapped.

"Malfoy you prat!" Lily snapped back not knowing what to say. "I was just checking the rooms, I didn't expect to already have to give a detention."

"No you're not Mudblood!" Malfoy sprang to his feet pushing Lily to the ground and flicking his wand in her direction.

James emerged from the Heads compartment and saw Lily get pushed and came running at a fast pace.

"Lily are you alright?"He asked. "Who..."

"I should of known that Potty would come to the ya' rescue, Mudblood." Malfoy spat in James' face.

"Now you leave her alone or I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what?"

"We'll make sure that you are never able to have babies." Sirius glared at Lucious. The last thing that anyone wanted to do was face on Sirius and James together by yourself. Lucious glared at Lily then James and closed the compartment door.

"God! James leave me alone, I can handle myself." Lily stated while getting up.

Lily looked up into James' eyes really looking in them and saw what she feared. James looked right back into Lily's eyes for the first time with out getting yelled at he saw what he always knew was there. Love and care.

"Why do you always have to do that?" Lily was near tears now.

James gazed dreamily at Lily. _'God he looks so cute when he's confused.' _Lily thought starring at James_ 'God Lily don't think about that...even though he is really cute...no don't think about that...but he's so cute...STOP IT..'_

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I just...I just..." James knelt down to Lily so that each of them could breathe in the others scent. "I..."

"Hey, Lily..." They quickly pulled apart. A voice came from behind James. It was Marshal Madison. Someone who James hated with a spite. Marshal and James were once best friends but hadn't been since they both of their eyes caught Lily's fiery red hair and emerald green eyes in the first year.

"Marshal!" Lily smiled edging away from James. "How are you?"

"Not bad had a decent summer, we went to Greece for most of it..." Marshal put his hand around Lily's shoulder and guided her away from James and Sirius telling her about his summer vacation.

Lily gave a vague smile and then went with Marshal, leaving James and Sirius. They wandered back to where their friends were with some unexpected company.

"Ack!...Sirius, stop!" Megan laughed at the sight. Sirius was on the bench dancing and singing. No body seemed to notice James. His eyes wondered around the small crowded room. Megan Lemons, Alisha Sway, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and...Lily. His heart jumped to beats. James swiftly made his way over to where Lily was starring out the window at the passing trees.

"Lily..." He whispered sitting next to her. Tears streamed down her face. "What's wrong?"

"Ahh...nothing.." She quickly wiped away the tears.

"I know there's something wrong."

"No you don't!"

There eyes met one another. Her teary, scared, worried tears. Met his concerned, caring, manly eyes. She sniffled and turned to look out the window.

"Come on Lily...I know there's something wrong...you can tell me."

"No there isn't and even if there was I wouldn't tell you anyways."

James looked hurt at this. He turned away and gave his attention to Sirius who now was tickling Megan and Alisha with Remus' help.

Lily still couldn't believe it 'Why did James make her feel this way...this way that she could understand.' All Lily really wanted to do was take a walk get away from everyone or maybe just go to another compartment...it occurred to her that she could go to the heads compartment.

"I'm going to go for a walk..." Lily said quietly as she walked out of the over crowded compartment.

"I'm going..." James quickly got up and left. Nobody seemed to notice either of Lily's or James' departure.

James quietly followed Lily. He knew right away that she was headed for the Heads compartment lucky for him he could go in there because he was Head-boy.

"Lily, are you...are you alright?" James asked looking at Lily who was curled up in a ball at the end of the bench crying.

"Oh, James..." She cried. James swiftly got up and came and hugged Lily like there was nothing else in the world to care about. Right now it was just him and his flower.

After sitting like that for what felt like hours, Lily finally stopped crying.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrongs now?" James asked quietly not wanting to upset Lily anymore.

"I'm ...I'm just so confused right now James..." Lily whispered. James smiled softly, she was calling him James.

"Lily you can tell me. I don't care what it is, you can trust me with anything."

Lily looked at him awkwardly. This was James Potter, the one person who she had thought she hated but now was sitting here in his arms crying."I just don't understand this anymore.." Lily said truthfully.

"Don't understand what?"

"You..and me. What's this? Why do you make me feel this way? I feel so...so...safe...and wanted." Lily whispered quietly almost so no one could hear her. But James heard every word and held onto those words.

"I think...that...that.." stuttered James.

"I know.." Lily whispered leaning into James taking in the smell of his body. 'Why does he make me feel so safe and like we are the only ones left in the world...?' She thought to herself. 'Why is that James Potter my sworen enemy seem to steal my heart in less then an hour?'

"Lily I think that we should go back to the compartment with our friends. Sirius said something about a game of truth or dare before we left!" James whispered to Lily who seemed to be off in her own land. "But Lily promise me something."

"Hmm.."

"Promise me that we will talk after dinner...just you and me."

"I promise."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you like this story so far. I have great plans for this story since it is my first... But always remember to REVIEW!!!  
Any type tell my anything critism is always a good thing... they help to make me stronger!!! Please review!**


	2. Welcome Feast

"Welcome back to a new year. I have a few start of term notices that I wish to announce." Dumbledor looked around at his students in his school. "First the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students(Dumbledor lingered his look on the marauders). Secondly there is to be no use of magic between classes unless you wish to recieve detention. And finale Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that dung bombs are now on the list of items that are not allowed to be at school. If you'd wish to see the full list it is posted just outside Mr. Filch's office up on the second corrior. With that said let the feast begin." Dumbledor rose his arms and food appeared on all the tables in the great hall.

Whether you be in Ravenclas, Hufflepuff, Slytherin or Gryfinndor one thing that every student knew was that when they came to Hogwarts they knew that they would not need to worry about being hungry. Every student was chowing down on the delicious food that lay at their grasps.

"I bet you that I could eat more then you can." Sirius stated looking at James. All around people rolled their eyes. This was a yearly routine that people were used to seeing. The one thing that people weren't used to seeing was that Lily, Alisha and Megan were sitting with the marauders. And they weren't yelling at one another.

"Do you have to do that? It's repulsive." Lily said scrunching up her nose at James and Sirius as they shoveled food into their mouths. Remus looked at Lily from beside him. They were sitting with Lily in between Remus and Peter, with Alisha on the other side of Remus. Across from them sat James, Sirius then Megan with James right across from Lily.

"Well you see they have these brains that are so small that they combine them so whatever one of them does, they both do." Lily laughed at Remus. The rest of the dinner was pretty much the same laid back, besides the part where Sirius stated that he'd rather shave his head then date Mona Carnes a Slytheryn sixth year.

Professor Dumbledor stood making the great hall silence. "I have another anouncement to make. This years head girl is Lily Evans from Gryfinndor and head boy is James Potter also from Gryfinndor. Would you to please come to me after the hall is empty. With that said could prefects please escort your houses to their respected dormitories."

Everyone got up to leave. Lily looked at James questionly, she wondered why they had to go meet Professor Dumbledor already the year hadn't even started yet. They both got up and made their way to the head table where all the teachers ate their meals. Professor Dumbledor sat there waiting for them.

"I have to give you my congratulations on making heads this year. Do either of you have any questions?" Dumbledor looked at James.

"Professor..I..I was wondering why you chose me to be head boy. I wasn't even a prefect and I don't actually have the best track record.." James expressed.

"James you doubt yourself and my choosing. I chose you because I know that you are loyal and always stand up for what you believe in. You are an excellent student. I hope that you do not doubt yourself as I do not and I am sure neither does Miss Evans." Albus Dumbledor looked at Lily. "Now I am hoping that you two know that being head students comes with responsibilities as well as rewards. Being head students you two will help plan events such as Hogsmede trips and four balls that will happen during the year. But I do not wish to discuss that now since you two must be getting tired. Let me show you to your common room."

"But Professor that is not necessary we know where Gryfinndor common room is." Lily stated.

"Miss Evans being head students you get your own common rooms as well as bed rooms which I am sure that you do not know where is." With that Dumbledor walked off with Lily and James at his heels.

"Know the you may choose the password into what suits you two. You may tell only a few friends. Only people who you allow in will be able to get in here." Dumbledor told them, then walked off into the dark corridor.

Lily and James looked at the portrait of a man and a woman. The woman looked at them "What would you like the password to be." James looked at Lily and before she could say anything he said 'Lilyflower.' Lily looked at him and blushed. The portrait swung open letting them in to their new home. It was a little smaller then the Gryfinndor common room the colors were red and gold since both of the heads were from Gryfinndor. There was a couch on front of the fire place with two chairs on one side and one on the other. There was also side tables on the ends of the couch. On the other wall there was a staircase leading upstairs to which Lily persumed was there bedrooms.

"Wow this is beautiful." Lily murmured. James shook his head at her statement. They both slowly made their way in taking in every aspect on the side of the couch where there where two chairs there was a hugs window with a bench and to left there were two desks with there names on the back of the chairs. "I'm going to go look at my room."

"Yeah me too." Lily looked at him."I mean I'm going to go look at my room." Lily giggled and ran up the stairs and turned to her left.

She looked and saw that Head Girl was engraved on the door. Lily took a breath and opened the door. It was beautiful. The colors were white, purple and green. Lily walked over to her bed it wasn't a single bed like up in her dorm but a double bed or queen she wasn't sure. The covers were a lilac purple and white with a green trim, she had purple, white and green pillows piled up against the back board. She looked to her left and saw a door which she asumed was to the bathroom. To the left of door was a huge window that had a bench and Lily was sure that at least three people could lie on it and be comfortable. Beside the window was huge bookcase with a whole assortment of books some muggle and others wizard, Lily saw pictures of her and her friends placed on the shelves. Lily turned around and realized that beside her door into the room was another door, that led outside to a balcony. She turned her attention from that and walked over to the bathroom.

Walking inside Lily realized that this bathroom was every girls dream bathroom. It had a huge jacuzzi that was about the same size as the prefects. She saw that there wree large fluffy towels of purple and green. To the right of the door was a white vanity with a purple cushioned seat. Lily saw that all her make-up and hair things were placed upon it. She smiled to herself excited about being able to get ready there. There was a huge full length mirror that was hung by the sink. Across from the sink was a toilet and to the left of the bathroom door was a huge shower stall. Lily sighed.

"That great huh'." Lily spun around to see James casually leaning against the door frame.

"How did you get in here?" Lily asked narrowing her eyes.

"Well there was this door that lead outside to a balcony that had another door and I opened it and realized that it lead to your room then I saw you in here and..." James stated looking around. He went over to the vanity and picked up a picture of Lily, Alisha and Megan from third year. "You look cute here."

Lily looked at him startled at how blunt he could be. "Excuse me... Any ways I'm going to go Gryfinndor common room and get Megs and 'lisha and get them to come here and check it out... You don't mind do you?"

"No, of course not. I was going to go get the guys and bring them back here too. If you don't mind." James looked at Lily. They had a starring contest then both burst out laughing.

Lily ran out of the room with James behind her. They raced their way to the Gryfinndor common room. With them screaming the password.

"I beat you!" Lily laughed as she huffed and puffed at James. They were both sprawled out on the common room floor after they fell in from trying to push eachother out of the way.

"What is going on down here?" Megan yelled as she came storming down the stairs in her pj's with Alisha behind here. "It sounds like a pack of elephants."

"Elephants aren't in packs there in..." Remus stated as he and the rest of the marauders came down the other set of stairs. they all stopped at the foot as they saw Lily and James laying on the floor by the entrance.

"Wait what happened? Why are you two lying on the floor?" Alisha asked.

Lily jumped up at the sound of their voices so close. "We were... We were.."

James stood up beside Lily. "We were coming here to get you guys when..."

"The rug jumped up..."

"At us and you screamed..."

"So did you. And we fell over it..."

"Ok so you guys fell over a leaping rug?" Sirius asked looking at the heads.

"Yep that sounds about right. Anyway we were coming here so that we could get you guys to come to check out the heads room." James said as he looked at his friends.

"Yeah so come on." Lily said as she walked back through the portrait hole with her friends following behind her.

Sirius came up beside Lily and put his arm around her shoulders. James looked at them and in the pit of his stomach got a bubble of jealousy, but he knew that he had no worries when it came to Sirius and Lily. "You have to share a common room with Prongs... Ooooww Lily and Prongs sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N..."

"Sirius!! Grow up! We perfectly know well that they wouldn't be doing that..." Alisha stated.

"Thank you Alisha." Lily said as she shrugged Sirius' arm off her shoulders.

"...very much" Alisha mumbled so only that Megan and Remus could hear. The three started to laugh. The other four looked at them like they were crazy oblivious to what Alisha had said.

"Ok here it is." James said as they stopped in front of the portrait of the man and woman. "Ummm... miss these are our friends and they are allowed into our room at all times ok?"

"Alright." The portrait lady said. "Password?"

"Lilyflower." James said it loud and clear, making Lily blush and everyone start to giggle at the password which was obviously choosen by James.

"Nice password there Prongsie." Sirius said as they entered the common room. The girls gasped at the sight of it, they looked around a bit then Lily took them and led them up to her room.

"Oh Lily this is so nice. I am so jealous." Megan said as she flumped on Lily's bed. She looked over to the night stand and saw a picture of herself, Lily and Alisha with the marauders in the background from last year.

"I know. I wish this was mine!" Alisha gasped as she lyed down on Lily's bed. "This is the most comfortable bed I've ever lied on."

"You guys are allowed here at anytime. Day or night. So this could be our place." Lily stated.

"And the marauders." Megan said. "But that isn't a bad thing. You and James get to be here all the time alone..."

"Megs!" Lily yelled.

"Come on Lily it's true. James is a nice guy and you have to admit it. He had grown up a lot since fifth year. I mean think last year he barely pranked on anyone. I mean the only person he did 'pick' on was Snape but come on he deserves it with that hair... Ugh'" Alisha scrunched up her face at the thought.

"Yeah I know." Megan and Alisha looked at her with that knowing look. "...Ok I admit I might have the slightest, tinest, smallest crush on James...But I don't know..."

"I knew it... You like him... Your going to marry him." Alisha started to sing.

"Ok your turn Lish. You have to admit that you like Remus. We can see the way you look at him." Lily smirked.

"Remus oh Remus!" Megan sighed. "You have you admit it."

"Ok I admit it." Alisha whispered.

"Then you should ask him out." Megan suggested.

"I'll ask him out if you go out with Sirius." Alisha pointed at Megs, then she turned to Lily. "...and you go out with James Potter!"

"Ugh' Lish why must you do that! You and..." Lily started.

"Hello ladies, what are you doing this lovely evening?" Sirius asked as he came and sat on Lily's bed beside Megs. Remus, Peter and James followed and sat down on the bed.

"Actually we were talking about how this year is our last year before I was rudely interrupted." Lily said glarring at Sirius but it turned into a smile as soon as he looked at her with his puppy dog eyes."

"Yeah I know it's weird don't you think." Remus said as he looked around at the group. "I think that we should make a promise here."

"Ok we should all say something meaningful and fulfilling." Sirius smiled sarcastically.

"That's a good idea..." Megs said.

"I was being sarcastic..."

"So I still think that we should say something at this moment I mean look at us. Did you really think that it would be us seven sitting together at the first night of our last year."

"It's kind of sad isn't it. Ok umm... this year is to having fun." Alisha said raising her hand.

"And to a fresh start." Remus stated.

"And to making friends." Megs said.

"And to keeping others." Peter said.

"And to doing things that we haven't done before." Sirius said looking as Megs.

"And to trying new things." Lily smiled.

"And to finding love." James said looking around at his friends then at Lily.

Everyone lowered their hands. "Ok well I don't know about you guys but I think that we should get back to Gryfinndor common room before curfew starts." Alisha anounced. The group got up and walked out of Lily's bedroom and made their way to the entrance. The girls gave one another hugs and said goodnight then they left leaving James and Lily alone.

"Well I think that I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. Night James." Lily started to make her way back up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Wait Lily I was hoping that we could talk tonight. You know when I asked to talk to you back on the train..." James started.

"I know but could we maybe talk tomorrow or something I'm really tired and want to take a shower then go to bed." Lily looked at James and saw the disappointment in his eyes.

"Oh alright." James said and walked up the stairs. "Goodnight Lily."

"Wait James.." But the door was shut before James could hear Lily. _'Great Lily know he's mad... Why did'nt you just talk to him? Because I'm nervous on what might come out of it. Oh yes a potential boyfriend. yes be nervous. He's gaga over you! I know... I really like him... But...what...' _Lily made her way into her and had a shower then went to bed in her new room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope that you liked this chapter. I'm excited to get this going and I have some good ideas coming up for the next few chapters but your input is always welcomed!! So with that I hope that you review!! **

**Please review!!**


	3. An Anouncement

It was the first morning of her last year, at a place that she felt more at home than her actual home. Lily Evans woke up bright and early. She looked out her window to see the sun slowly making its way up into the sky, she heard the lovely sounds birds singing in the morning and Lily knew that she was home. She knew that she did have a home with her mum and sister. But since coming to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry Lily felt more at ease here then she has ever felt. Slowly Lily made her way into her bathroom.

She sat on her vanity stool and prepared to get ready for her first day of school. Lily looked at all the different shades of eye shadow that she had recieved. She chose the one that Alisha had given her for her birthday last January. It changed to the color that best brought out your eyes. As Lily slid the make-up brush over her eyes the eye shadow immediately went to the shade of lilac that Lily loved so much.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James woke up and placed his glasses on his head. He slowly stretched and went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for school. James came out of the shower and placed a towel around his waist and took his hand and wiped across the mirror took a brush and attmepted to tame his hair. But alas it was to no avail and he soon gave up and got dressed.

James made his way into his bedroom. It was red and gold, the Gryfinndor colors. He was happy with the way it turned out. It was very much like the way his bedroom looked back at him hous. The bed covers were a deep red with a tiny gold trim. His book shelf by the window seat was full of pictures of the famous marauders and of his parents. Not many knew but there was also a picture of Lily hidden beneath one other picture. All over the walls were posters of quidditch players. Beside his bed his beloved broom leaned up against his night stand.

James got dressed and made his way down to the common room collecting his books hoping to catch Lily so that they could walk casually down to the great hall for breakfast together. He was happy to see Lily already at her desk putting her books into her bag. She looked up at him when she heard him coming down the stairs.

"James, about last night I was really tired and would of probably fallen asleep..." Lily started.

"Lily it's alright. I was tired myself." James smiled. "Do you wanna go down to breakfast with me now? I'm starving."

Lily looked at James amazed about how laid back he seemed to be. He easily forgave Lily. "Yeah I'd love to go. I'm so looking forward to the french toast. I mean my mum made it for me and everything but it just seemed to taste different."

The two head students made their way down the many staircases to start a new day of a new year.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I dunwo himk 'at os 'oin tu wemrk." Sirius said with a full mouth of food.

"What?!?!" Megs looked at Sirius with utter disgust.

"He said he doesn' think that that's going to work." Remus stated looking at Megan.

"What's not going to work?" Lily asked as she sat down beside Sirius.

"Umm... We were just talking about...how to sneak down to Hogsmede..." Megan stuttered. "But everything that I've come up with Sirius doesn't think will work."

"Why would you want to sneak down to Hogsmede? The trip is going to be happening in like a few weeks, I'm sure that you could hold off till then." Lily said as she sat down beside Megan and James beside her.

"Yeah I know it would be fun though." Megs shrugged. She was releaved that Lily hadn't heard what they were actually talking about. The five friends were discussing a good way to get James and Lily together, but everything they thought of always had a snag to it.

The group then ate their breakfast while talking about how to get to Hogsmede, none of the marauders let on that they knew at least seven different ways to Hogsmede without getting caught. Soon breakfast was over and Professor McGonagall was walking down the table handing out time tables to people. She came and stopped in front of the seventh years.

"Mr. Black would you so kindly fix your tie. It is the first day of school and you should be looking your finest." Professor McGonagall handed out the schedules to the group of seventh years and continued down the table.

"Oh Lily we have the exact same time table!" Megan sqeeled as she looked over hers and Lily's timetables. "First we have Potions ugh' with Slytherins..."

"Hmm... Padfoot I think that we have the same too." James murmured as he looked at his.

"Yeah this is going to be an exciting year. Hey Moony what do you got?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Umm... i have the same as you except when you have Ancient Ruines I have a free 'cause Astronomy isn't till 8:00pm at night. and when you guys have Muggle Studdies I have Arthimacy..." Remus told them.

"Oh me too! We have the same classes!" Alisha jumped and smiled at Remus. Everyone knew that they had a thing for one another and now that they had the same classes everyone hoped that they would finally get together.

"I think that you, me, Sirius and Megs all have the same classes." Lily looked at James' time table. "Yep we do."

"How about you Wormtail? What do ya' got?" James asked.

"Umm...I have Divitation and Arthimacy..." Peter spoke up.

"Hmm... well I'm going to go head to class now." Lily got up and everyone followed suit. They all made their ways down into the dungeons for a fun filled class of potions. The day went on like that, with few arguements. It was one of the best days each of them had ever had, at dinner they couldn't stop laughing because of Sirius' antics.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe the weeks already over and done with." Lily said as she, Megs, Alisha and the marauders relaxed under their favorite oak tree by the black lake.

"I know it's weird. I can't believe that we're already in our seventh year. I still remember our boat ride here back in first year." Alisha sighed.

"Yeah me too! Wormtail fell in the lake." Sirius laughed.

"That's because you pushed me in." Peter piped up. Everyone began to laugh at the two friends.

"James we have to got meet with Dumbledor in half an hour. I'm going to go to our common room and drop off my books. Do you want me to meet you there?" Lily asked as she got up from where she sitting between Remus and Megan.

"Umm... No I'll come with you now." James too got up and the two head students made their way into the castle away from their friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily flower." James said as they stood outside of their common room. "What do you think Dumbledor wants to talk about with us?"

"Probably when the Hogsmede trip should be. Umm... we have to have a prefect meeting tomorrow night so probably going to tell us what we're supposed to tell them and what not. And probably when we want to have the balls. James I was thinking that we could have a ball for halloween, one for Christmas, one on Valentine's day and one like at the end of April beginning of May type thing." Lily told James.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. I think that we should have like themes for them. When my mum has parties at home she always has themes so people know how to dress for it. Like we could have a masquerade for Christmas, since Halloween will obviously be dress up. Right?"

"Yeah! We should head down now." Lily got up and headed out the portrait with James right behind her.

"Ok so you know the password right? 'Cause I can't remember what it is." James looked at Lily questionly.

"Yeah it's like lemon drops or something."

James and Lily quickly made their way down their hallway to the staircases that took them to Dumbledor's office. At the statue the two stopped and James looked at Lily who said "Lemon Drops." Hoping that it was correct. To their delight it was and they walked up the stairs to Dumbledor's tower.

"Come in." Professor Dumbledor said before either had the chance to knock. Lily loved that way about Dumbledor, he always seemed to know what you were thinking or doing even without discussing it. It was like he had a sixth sense of some sort. "Good evening Miss Evans, Mr Potter."

"Good evening Professor." Lily said.

"I would first like to discuss the prefescts meeting that you will hold tomorrow night with Professor McGonagall. You two have to draw up the schedule for patrolling to what fits each set of prefects. As you know Lily fifth years patrol Mondays and Thursdays, sixth years on Tuesdays and Wednesdays from 9:00pm to 10:30pm and seventh years patrol every night from 10:30pm-12:00am. And you two being heads patrol Friday, Saturday and Sunday nights from 11:00pm-12:30pm and when ever needed during the week. You will find out what nights are good for each house tomorrow night and hand it into Professor McGonagall for her to check over." Dumbledor paused to look at the students in front of him. "But on to a more happier note. Being the head students you get to help plan balls and Hogsmede trips at our school. So when would you like to have the first one.

"Well Professor Lily and I were discussing this early and we thought that a good time to have one would be on Halloween since it is a friday night this year." James told Professor Dumblefor their ideas. He shook his head when needed and seemed to agree to what they had to say.

"And we thought that since it is a costume ball that the weekend before we should have a trip to Hogsmede so everyone is able to pick up some costumes and anything that they need." Lily looked at Dumbledor hoping that he'd agree.

"I think that that would be a splended idea. But I do hope that we will have a Hogsmede trip before then. I was think that it should be in two weeks from now. How does that sound to you two?" Dumbledor asked the seventh years.

"That would be a great idea!" James said.

"Alright. So it is our next meeting will be the weekend of the second Hogsmede trip to confirm your plans for the ball. Alright?" Dumbledor asked James and Lily. They nodded and got up to leave.

"Oh and I will make the announcement tonight at dinner of the Hogsmede trip." With that Lily and James left to go find their friends and fill them in on the ideas of the year to come.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The seventh year Gryfinndors sat around in the heads common room after dinner talking about what they would be for halloween.

"I think that I want to be something cute but independent." Megan announced to the group.

"Cute but independent? Really Megs what would that be?" Lily asked her brown haired friend.

"Oh I don't know." Megan huffed.

"I think that you could be the damsel in distress and I could be your knight in shining armour!" Sirius stood and puffed out his chest making everyone laugh at his antics.

"Really Padfoot I think that it would be the other way around." Remus commented as Sirius heard this and pretended to faint falling on the Megan and Lily who sat on the couch. When he landed he opened his eyes and winked at Megan making her giggle.

"Moony I think that someone needs someone to comfort him." James joked as he pointed at Sirius.

"You know I was wondering why do you guys have those nicknames for one another. What are they Moony is Remus, Padfoot is Sirius..." Alisha started.

"Prongs is James and Wormtail is Peter. What is with those?" Lily looked at James then Remus. The four friends looked among themselves, seeing who would come up with a good excuse. They knew that they couldn't tell the girls because it betray would betray their trust with one another.

"Umm... it's just something that we started back in fifth year, it doesn't mean anything really." Remus said looking at his friends for help.

Lily looked among the boys and realized that they wouldn't get much more out of them. "Alright but honestly I'm so excited to go to Hogsmede it feels like forever since I've been to a town with magic!" Lily was the only muggle born of the group. Sirius, James, Alisha and Peter were all pure bloods and Remus and Alisha were both half bloods.

"Me too! I really want to get some more chocolate. I'm running low." Alisha sighed as everyone laughed at her and her choclate fanatic.

"I think that we should all go down together and get lunch then go shopping. It would be bunches of fun!" Megan stated as she looked at everyone. They all seemed to agree and shook their heads. "Ok so we'll walk down together then get lunch then do whatever."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Lily walked down to the great hall to start their meeting that they were supposed to hold for the prefects. "Ok, so we'll figure out who can do what days then discuss what each year can do to help with the halloween dance." James said as he and Lily walked through the doors.

"Ok everyone gather around. As you all know being a prefect comes with responsibilities as well as privilages. You get to use the prefect bathroom whenever you'd like the password is bertie's beans and its up on the fifth floor corridor." Lily started the meeting. Her and James managed to get through the whole meeting without anything to bad happening.

"Well now we need to discuss the halloween ball that will happen on the thirty-first of October. Lily and I have already come up with the idea that it's going to be costume and for every year. It will start at 7:00pm with dinner, then the dance will start at 8:00pm, at 11:00pm the first to fourth years will have to leave. The dance will end at 1:00pmf ro everyone else. But we'd like every house to be responsible for something. So Lily and I have come up with this. Slytheryn house is responsible for the layout like tables and chairs. Hufflepuff decorations, Ravenclaw food and Gryfinndor music." James told the group.

"And James and I will look over everything else. If you have any questions just ask. And that is the end of this meeting you can leave now." Lily started to collect the papers from around her. She looked up and saw Marshal standing there.

"Lily could I talk to you?" He looked from Lily to James who was standing beside her.

"Of course, what would you like to discuss?" She asked him.

"Actually could we talk more in private." Marshal directed his statement at James.

Lily looked at James then walked out of the hall with Marshal. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I was hoping that you would like to go to Hogsmede with me? We could get a drink or something." Marshal looked at Lily with that look."

"Ummm..." Lily was shooked. She had the biggest crush on him all through the school years but now here he was asking her and something in the back of her mind was stopping her. But she didn't know what. "Umm... I'm actually supposed to go with my friends."

"Oh, are you sure that you don't want to just meet up for a drink?" Marshal asked.

From behind the door stood James listening to the conversation between Marshal and Lily. When he heard Marshal ask Lily to Hogsmede he got this pang in his chest. But then he heard Lily stutter and make an excuse to not go. He was releaved that maybe he had a shot with Lily maybe after all these years Lily would finally be his.

"Umm... yeah I guess we could meet up for a drink." Lily stopped and smiled. "That would be great. How about around 1:00pm we meet up at the Three Broomsticks and get a butterbeer."

"That would be great." Marshal smirked then took Lily's hand and kissed it making her blush. "Until tomorrow." He walked off to the Ravenclaw tower.

James stood behing the door feeling sick. How could Lily go with Marshal to Hogsmede? Didn't she know what he was? James was upset that Marshal got what he wanted. He kicked the door then ran up the stairs to his common room where Lily was already headed off too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hope that you liked this chapter! I plan on getting up another chapter right away.  
I hope that you keep to this story I have BIG plans! haha**

**And Remember to always REVIEW!!!**


	4. Off to Hogsmede We Go

The week went by uneventful for the seven seventh years. James and Lily seemed to be distant to the disappointment of their friends who thought that they were finally making progress. Remus and Alisha seemed to be getting closer and everyone knew that it was only time now that they'd be known as boyfriend girlfriend. Lily had told Megan and Alisha about going to Hogsmede with Marshal. They were happy but Megan didn't keep her mouth shut about Lily and James going together. This caused a small fight to happen between the friends. They were still talking but were distant with one another. It was a bright and early Thursday morning and Lily was eating breakfast with Remus since no one else seemed to be up yet.

"So I heard that you're going to Hogsmede with Marshal next weekend." Remus casually brought up.He looked at Lily whose face seemed to tell one story but he knew that she would say something completely different.

"Yeah he asked me to go with him..."Lily mumbled. She looked upset about something and Remus slowly tried to get it out of her. The two friends had grown close since they had been prefects for two years together. Lily had found out about Remus' condition but still chose to be friends with him. He was greatful at her and always felt like she was a sister, they were close and often talked about everything. Remus even knew about Lily's awful sister, Petunia.

"And you said 'yes' to go with him." Remus paused. "Lily do you actually want to go with him?"

Lily's head slowly rose to look him in the eyes. "He was never going to ask me." With that she got up and headed back to the head common room to gather her books for the morning classes.

Remus sat there bewildered. Lily liked James, but Marshal got to her first. What could he do? Remus sat there in his thoughts when a familiar voice spoke to him.

"Hey you look totally lost. What yah' thinking about?" Alisha asked.

"She likes. She likes him!" Remus said.

"Who..?" Alisha stopped then smiled. "LILY!!!"

Remus shook his head. "She just... she just told me. Well sort of. We need do something to get them together."

"I know but Lily said she'd go with Marshal to Hogsmede. Then they'd probably be like a 'couple' and what not and go to the Halloween ball together..."

"Not if we make it the worst date ever." Remus looked up to see Megan and Sirius walk in the hall. "And we have the expert to help us and make it the worst date ever."

"Worst date?" Sirius looked from Alisha to Remus. "That's my middle name."

"Really I thought it was..." Megan was interrupted by Sirius.

"We never speak of that in public." Sirius looked at Megan who was smirking. "Now what were you talking about?"

"Well we were thinking of ways to make Lily's date with Marshal the worst date ever." Alisha told them.

"But why would you want to do that? Lily's already mad at me. She can hold a grudge for a long time, you know?" Megan said as she took a piece of toast and put bacon on it.

"I know but do you really want Marshal and Lily to go out and become... become a... couple." Alisha whispered the last word as if it were forbidden.

"I suppose not. But really..." Megan wasn't convinced. She really wanted to help but she also wanted her friend back, whom she could talk too.

"Come on Megs it could be fun!!" Sirius said as he poked her. Megan gave up and listened to them discuss their plan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursday was soon smushed into Friday then Friday into Saturday. This was where Lily and James found themselves wandering the halls on patrol with an awkard tention between them. Before Marshal asked Lily out, they were able to talk about anything but now all that they were able to talk about was the weather and essays that were due the following week.

It was almost 12:30 and Lily couldn't wait to get back to the common room to escape the tension. James also felt that way but couldn't help feel disappointed in what had happened. He was miserable, he was so close to getting Lily but it was like he was at the beginning of the race again. James sighed breaking the silence.

"Patrols just about over." James told Lily.

"Really, thank goodness because I'm getting pretty tired." Lily said.

They continued to walk down the hall. Both wanted to say something but didn't know how to start it.

"Ah...James." Lily started. James stopped to look at the girl whom he cared so deeply for. "I wanted to... to tell you... that..."

"That you're going to Hogsmede with Marshal." James whispered.

"Ye...Yes." Lily looked at him. "Wait. How did you know?"

"Word gets around Lil'. I'm pretty sure that everyone knows by now."

"Oh. Well then. Are you going with anyone special?"

James looked at his watch **(A/N: I don't actually know how time is told is hogwarts, so bear with me...haha). **It read 12:29am. "The only person I wanted to go with is already going with someone." With that James walked off leaving Lily standing there dumbstruck.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week before Hogsmedes trip brought a lot of tension between the gryfinndor seventh years. Megan, Remus, Alisha and Sirius steadily worked on the 'Get Lily and James Together' plan whenever James and Lily weren't around. It was Friday night after dinner and the four plus Peter were sitting around the Gryfinndor common room revising their plan.

"Ok Sirius, when Lily goes to meet Marshal at the Three Broomsticks you, Megan and Peter will follow and casually bump into them and invite yourselves to sit with them. And start talking about gibberish." Alisha told Sirius and company as she sat on the couch in front of the fire beside Remus.

"I think that I should talk about the time that my big tow grew to the size of Remus' head. It went all green and purple, 'm still not sure what hex got sent to me. I'd love to know though." Sirius brightly spoke.

Megan looked at Sirius with a scrunched up face. "Ewww! You are seriously disgusting."

"No I'm Sirius Black." Sirius told Megan like she was stupid.

"That's old Padfoot." Remus said. "But anyways then Alisha and I will come in and 'bump' into Marshal, hopefully making him spill his drink all over Lily. Which will make her mad at him. Right?" Remus looked around at the group.

"We think so. Lily really doesn't like getting things on her clothes." Alisha nodded her head. "I remember this one time I borrowed one of her shirts and got a bit of ketchup on it. She was furious for a week."

"Those red heads sure do have a temper." Sirius said as he stretched across the floor in front of the couch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday morning found Lily waking up bright and early to have a bath and get ready for the Hogsmede trip. She sighed as she usually got ready with Alisha and Megan for this sort of thing. But know she was fighting with them and it bothered her. Ever since she agreed to go to Hogsmede with Marshal she's felt depressed, her and Megan got into a fight and she hadn't had a regular conversation with James. Everything was just going down hill and it was only the end of the first month of school.

Lily got out of bed then sneaked across to the bathroom door. As she was entering she heard a knock at the door. Lily slowly walked over to the door and opened it. In front of her stood Megan and Alisha in their pajamas caring clothes, make-up and everything you could think of.

"You didn't think that we'd let you get ready for this date alone, did you?" Alisha asked as she walked into Lily's room and dumped her things on the bed. Megan followed suit.

"Lily, I'd like to apologize for what I said earlier..." Megan started.

"No Megs it was me too. I should be more considerate for your opinion. Friends?" Lily held open her arms and hugged Megs.

"Friends!" Megs muffled voice was heard. "Ok so I think that you should go for a shower first then Alisha then me. We'll pick out what we think you should wear today. Ok?" Megan pushed Lily into the bathroom. Lily smiled then went and had a hot shower.

Soon Lily emerged from the steam bathroom. Alisha grabbed her things and scurried off into the steamed bathroom. "I was thinking of wearing my light blue jeans with my green t-shirt and a white cardigan overneathe(sp)." Lily showed Megan what she meant.

"Yeah that would be cute. It really brings our your eyes. You should wear this eye shadow I got over the summer, it's this bright purple color." Megan showed Lily the eye shadow and immediately Lily agreed.

Alisha soon came out of the bathroom and Megan went in to have a quick shower. She came out of the bathroom within fifteen minutes and the three friends soon found themselves surrounded by clothes and make-up.

Finally all the girls were satisfied with what they looked like. Lily wore her light blue jeans with the green t-shirt and white cardigan. Her hair was in waves, put up in a half ponytail, Megan had put on the purple eye shadow making her eyes look twice as bright.

Megan wore a two tank tops one black underneath with a red one over to give that layered affect. She had a black sweater over and wore stylish blue jeans. Her hair was straight and all she wore was a little black eyeliner and macara.

Alisha decided that she would wear a knee length black skirt and a pink shirt over. She word a dark denim jacket. Her hair was curled perfectly to fit her face and she wore pick eye shadow.

All together the girls looked good and felt good. "So Alisha are you excited about your date with Remus?" Megan asked.

"Wait! You're going to Hogsmede with REMUS!!! And you didn't tell me!! Alisha!!" Lily sqealed. She ran over to her friend and hugged her.

"He asked me last weekend to go together." Alisha told them. "He was really sweet and I'm excited to go with him." Alisha smiled at the other two they were smirking knowing that Alisha had been looking forward to going anywhere with Remus since fourth year.

The girls made their way downstairs to meet up with the guys. Lily looked at her watch. It was 11:00pm and she didn't have to meet up with Marshal till 1:00pm, so she had two hours with the girls and marauders before she had to meet her date.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The seven seventh year Gryfinndors were sitting around a table at the Three Broomsticks having a butterbeer. James kept on looking at Lily trying really hard not to, but he was struggling. He thought that she looked gorgeous. He wished that he could have asked her first to go to Hogsmede, he really regretted not asking all those times that they sat alone together in the heads room the past month.

Lily sat across from James, she could feel his eyes borring into her. She looked at him when he wasn't looking. '_Oh god, he looks so cute in that shirt. Why did he have to wear that?... Lily get yourself together. You said you'd go with Marshal... Yeah but look at James. I wish that I could touch his hair it looks so soft.' _

"So when's the first quidditch game?" Remus asked.

"Umm... next weekend. It's Hufflepuff vs. Slytheryn." Sirius told Remus and company. "I heard that Slytheryns good this year. Lucious is captain. God could only imagine what he's making the team do."

"Yeah I know. Ravenclaw is supposed to be good too." Alisha said hoping to get her friends talking more. She looked around the table both James and Lily seemed to be looking at one another when the other wasn't looking. Megan looked bored out of her mind of and Peter was half asleep. "Well isn't this fun?" she murmured so only Remus could hear.

Lily looked down at her watche to see that it was already 12:15pm. "I was going to go get some chocolate. Anyone want to come with me?" Lily got up to leave. Everyone got up happy to get away from the awkardness around the table.

"I do. I need to restock. I'm down to 15 chocolate frogs. I really don't remember eating them all." Sirius said as he looked at Peter who sqealed. The group trudged their way down to Honey Dukes **(A/N: is that what its called?). **Each roamed around grabbing what they wished to purchase. Soon it was 12:45pm and Lily said 'goodbye' to the group and headed off to the Three Broomsticks.

Alisha went and found Sirius. "We have a problem. What are we going to do with James?" Alisha had realized this when Lily left and saw James watching her leave.

"Oh we didn't think of that. Ummm... Wormtail!!" Sirius shouted at Peter, who scampered over. "Get James out of here away from the Three Broomsticks. Ok, but come there at 1:45pm. 'Cause then the plan will be in action and James could be like the hero or something." Sirius looked at Alisha for her approval.

"That sounds... Oh just go. I hope that this will work." Alisha said as she walked back to Remus to tell him the new plan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily walked into the Three Broomsticks to see Marshal already sitting there waiting for her. He got up when he saw her, she walked over and he pulled out the chair for her.

"Hello, my lovely Lily." Marshal smiled his charming smile. Lily tried to hide her shudder at what Marshal called her. The only person that called her that was James. _'James...'_ she thought.

"Hey Marshal. How are you this afternoon?" Lily asked being polite.

"I am good. I hope that you don't mind I already ordered you a green tea. There one of my favorite drinks." Lily smiled at him biting her tounge.

"Thank you."

There was a silence between them. Then there drinks were served and Lily took a big swig not realizing how thirsty she was. When the drink went down her throat she realized how disgusting it was.

"My you look beautiful today. My mother looks just like you. I think thats why I was so attracted to you." Marshal said. He then went on about his family. Lily sat there listening to him drown on, she tried her hardest to pay attention but found herself thinking about other things.

Lily looked to see her Sirius and Megan enter. She looked at them and gave Megan the help me look.

Megan saw Lily look at her and smiled. The date was going bad without their help. She nudge Sirius, "The date is going bad without our help. I'm going to go get Lily, the plans off." Megan started to walk over but Sirius grabbed her arm.

"But I wanted to do something. I had my story all planned out..." He whined.

"Maybe next time." Megan said as she walked over. "Lily, umm... Alisha needs you. She's not feeling well."

"Really I should go then..." Lily got up. "I'm sorry to end this short but..."

"We could always continue it later." Marshal smirked oblivious to the girls antics.

"No, there isn't going to be a next time. I'm sorry, but your really boring."Lily said and she walked off with her head held high.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the heads common seven friends sat laughing at the date that Lily went on. She told them everything that Marshal had said and they got a real kick out of it. All of them knew that the tension among the group was gone now that Lily didn't want to date Marshal.

"Well, James we have to go patrol." Lily got up and was headed for the door. James also got up behind Lily. "Are you guys going to stay here tonight?"

All of them looked at one another and shook there heads. When Lily and James got back from patrols they were going to have some fun.

James stepped out of the portrait but stopped as he seen Lily had. She looked at him. "Are we friends again?"

"Yeah of course." James said. Lily then did something that she had never done before. She hugged James Potter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thanks for reading this story so far. i'm hoping that your liking it. Thanks for those reviews they mean alot to me!!**

**Next chapter is going to be the before Halloween Ball!!! And please remember to REVIEW!!!**


	5. Confrontations

Next day was Sunday which let the students sleep in from a fun filled night. The seventh didn't find themselves opening their eyes until it was past noon. The first to wake was Remus then Lily. The two sat their in a comfortable silence looking at the fire which seemed to draw in your attention, until finally Remus spoke up.

"Lily you know the other day when we were talking. Were you referring to James when you spoke?" Remus asked lightly hoping not to wake anyone else up. Lily turned her head to where James lie on the other side of the couch, he was sound asleep and he looked so peaceful. She then turned her head to look Remus in the eyes.

"You know Remus, I'm happy that we became friends. Your one of the people that I can trust to talk too, besides Lish and Megs. Your like a brother to me, I just wanted you to know that." Lily told him, "And yes I was. It's just that... after hearing about all these attacks lately from Voldemort. I decided that I'm going to be more direct and go for what I want. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do." Remus looked around at his friends, realizing that Lily was right he needed to be more direct and get what he wants. You only live once and you should make everyday count. "Do you want to go get food for these lazy bums in the kitchens?"

"Alright. I am getting quite hungry." Lily sighed and got up. As she walked towards the portrait hole she looked at James and swore she saw him smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that it's already October tomorrow." Alisha said as herself, Remus, Sirius, Lily, James and Megan sat in front of the black lake Sunday night. Peter had scampered of claiming that he had to catch up on some homework.

"It's weird isn't it. I mean already one month is done of school. I'm goin' to miss this place next year, when we're out in the real world." James spoke up. He was happy right now, even though Lily wasn't his, yet. He had heard Remus and Lily talking early, he knew that he shouldn't of but he couldn't help himself. He know knew that he had a shot at Lily and he wasn't planning on screwing it up.

"Well that's then this is now. I say that we should go swimming!" Sirius stood up.

"Are you crazy?!?! Do you know how cold that lake is? You'd freeze to death!" Megan yelled. "Even you can't be that stupid." Everyone laughed at Megans and Sirius' arguements. They were obviously crushing on one another. It was weird because usually Sirius would have dated at least six girls by now but all his attention had been on Megan this past month.

"Come on. It would be fun!" Sirius said as he grabbed Megan and threw her over her shoulder. No one realized but he had putten body warming charms on them so that they wouldn't freeze.

"Sirius put me down. SIRIUS PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!" Megan screamed as Sirius ran down towards the lake. "AHHHH!!! LIL', LISH HELLLPPPP!!!!"

Lily wasn't sure what to do, help Megs or laugh at the antics of her friends. She then turned her head to the left and saw James jump up and grab her. "Don't even think about it Potter."

James looked at Lily to see that she was still smiling. He cast the same spell as Sirius did to keep them warm and ran off with Lily on his shoulder to wear Sirius and Megan were in the water. Megan was screaming her head off as Sirius and her went under the water. They came up to see Lily and James beside them and Remus with Alisha coming down to the lake.

The six friends spent two hours splashing around in the water as people passed pointing and laughing at the seventh years. It was starting to get dark when the group decided to head in. Lily cast spells on everyone to dry them since she was the best at charms. They then made their way inside and parted, James and Lily headed off to the heads room and the rest to Gryfinndor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week seemed to be uneventful. the only thing that happened was on Wednesday when the group was in Potions with Slytheryns and Sirius and James couldn't help themselves. They had cast a spell to make Snapes potion explode when the Professor Slughorn came by to check on it. Professor Slughorn hadn't even had any evidence that it was caused by James and Sirius but gave them a detention to clean the trophy room.

Sirius and James didn't seem to mind since it could of been worse. Finally the day was over and Lily sat in the heads doing numerous essays. Her homework just seemed to be piling up. No matter how much time she spent on it, there always seemed to be more to be done. She had been working since right after dinner and now it was 10:00pm. Lily looked up to see the portrait swing open and James walk in.

"I hate cleaning. I mean it wouldn't be hard if we could use our wands but nooo..." James rambled. Lily tried hard not to laugh but James looked so cute, his hair was all messy and his clothes stuck to him from sweat of working.

"Now you know how muggles feel." Lily stated. Finishing up her potions essay that was due the next day.

"I couldn't imagine having to do that all the time. It's like slow torture." James came and plumped himself beside her on the couch. "What yah doin'?"

"Just finished my potions essay that's due tomorrow then I was going to go to bed."

"Oh right I still have to do mine. Do you think that I could peek off of yours... to guide me?" James asked looking at Lily with a puppy dog face. "Please..."

"Sorry James but you need to do your own homework." With that Lily gathered her things and went up the stairs. "Goodnight!"

"Night Lils' sweet dreams."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Thursday night, the marauders had been looking forward to this night for some time. Tonight was the full moon. Meaning that they could have monthly wanderings as animals.

It was back in second year that the three of the friends found out a secret of the fourth. James, Sirius and Peter had been watching Remus every month in the first year and beginning of second. Soon it clicked on that he always was 'sick' on fullmoons. With some studing they found out the truth about their friend. He was a werewolf.

_"I think that we should confront him. He needs to be honest with us since we are sharing the same dorm with us." A younger James said to Sirius and Peter. The three were sitting around there dormitory talking about how to confront Remus._

_"Yeah I agree. And if he lies to us we can tell him that we know everything about werewolves. I think that its cool. I wish that I could transform into something else." Sirius said. They all looked to see the door open and their other friend walk._

_"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Remus asked cheerfully trying to cover up the scratches on his arms._

_"We were just talking about something." James started. He looked at his friends both nodding for him to go on. "Rem...Remus we've been researching on somethings and we think... We know about you being a werewolf."_

_Remus stood dumbstruck 'How could they know?' He thought. "How did you find out?"_

_Sirius stood up. "We've been looking up stuff after you always told us that your mum was sick. I mean no offense but your mum being sick all the time, you'd think that she'd be dead by now."_

_"I understand. I'm going to go ask Dumbledor to transfer me to another house. Just please don't tell anyone about me." Remus went to leave the room but James ran and caught him._

_"Where are you going?" He asked._

_"We think that it's bloody brilliant that your a werewolf." Sirius said smiling his trademark smile._

_"Real...Really?" Remus asked looking around the room at the three other boys._

_"Yeah. Just because your a werewolfe doesn't mean that we don't want to be friends." James told him._

_"I think that we should make a pact here and now. We will do whatever we can to help Remus and his... his furry little problem." Sirius turned to his friends and they all started laughing._

In their fourth year James, Sirius and Peter had come up with the idea of becoming anigma(sp). And finally in the end of their fifth year they were able to transform. James became a stag giving him the name Prongs, Sirius became a black dog he got the name Padfoot and Peter became a small rat, Wormtail. With Remus the werewolf known as Moony, they planned their full moons to have fun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Sirius stood underneath James' invisible cloak. Each year it became harder and harder to fit under there. Peter was transformed and was being held by Sirius while James kept look on the Marauders map watching to make sure they didn't bump into anyone they didn't want to meet up with.

For the full moon they had planned to go and explore the forbidden forest more. Being animals they were more easily able to explore since the other creature in there weren't bothered to see them. While having Moony with them it was Sirius' and James' job to keep under control, while it was Peter's job to make sure that no one caught them.

"Peter go hit the knot." Peter then jumped off Sirius' shoulder to go hit the knot on the womping willow. By hitting it the three animals were able to get down the passage to where Remus was without having to worry about getting hit by the tree. Sirius and James watched him then proceeded to transform. They looked up into the sky to see the moon becoming more visible. They ran down the passage way to get to Remus so that he wouldn't have to endure his transformation alone.

They got their just in time to see Remus change. He soon was in his werewolfe form. Padfoot jumped at him making them wrestle eachother. Ever since James, Sirius and Peter became anigma Remus' transformations weren't as painful. Back in their second year when they confronted Remus they told him that they'd always ne there for him and they were through thick and thin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James trudged in early Friday morning hoping to capture at least a few hours sleep. To him by the time he hit the pillow it seemed that he had to get up. He slowly got out of bed and went and had a shower hoping to wake himself up. After the shower James stood in front of the mirror. Last night had been a rough night. Remus had smelt something and it took all of James' and Sirius' power to keep him away and get him in the shrieking shack. He looked rough but he realized that it could of been worse. James was not looking forward to seeing Remus because he knew that last night him and Sirius had to hurt him to get him under control. But he knew that Remus would forgive them.

James made his way down into the common room to see Lily. She had seemed to have waited for him. "Oh James you look horrible! Are you feeling alright?"

Lily asked as she got up and looked at the gash across his face.

"Morning to you too." James joked. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Where did you get all those scratches?" Lily asked as she and James made their way down to the great hall for breakfast. Lily stopped to look at James. She remembered that last night was the full moon. "You... You didn't do anything stupid last night did you?"

James stopped beside Lily and looked into her eyes. He was able to read them like a book. "No everything we did was safe. I promise."

Lily looked once more at James then continued walking down to the great hall for breakfast and to have a fun filled day of classes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily had had a good day in her books. Today Dumbledor annouced the Halloween Ball would happen on the thirty-first and everyone immediately beginning giggling. He had also annouced all the necessary things such as time limits that James and Lily had thought of and about the Hogsmede trip that would be the weekend before. Right now Lily was feeling pretty good. She was so happy that she was even hoping that James would ask her too the ball and get it over and done with so they could talk about costumes. Lily was determined to go with James and if he didn't ask her in the next week she was planning on asking him.

"So Lily, who do you want to go with?" Alisha asked as her, Megan and Lily sat in the heads room doing their nails. Lily looked up and giggled.

"You know very well who I want to go with." Lily smiled.

"Come on just say it out loud." Megan giggled.

"Fine. I want to go to the ball with James." Lily whispered.

"A little louder!" Megan squealed.

"Ok!" Lily stood up, "I WANT TO GO TO THE HALLOWEEN BALL WITH JAMES POTTER!!!!"

As Lily yelled that none other then James Potter came into the heads room with the rest of the marauders. They all stopped bumping into one another. Lily turned her head to see James. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and her face went to the color of her hair. She turned and ran up the stairs.

Megan and Alisha were speechless. They looked at James who had the hugest smile upon his face. "Alright Prongs." Sirius said.

"Sirius!" Megan gasped. Nobody knew what to do. They all just stood and sat there. "Ummm... we're going to go talk to Lily."

"No!" James said. "Let me."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Alisha told him.

"Me neither Prongs." Remus agreed.

James just looked at them then ran up the stairs into his room. The only way that he knew he could get into Lily's room that would be easy would be threw the balcony. He opened the door to see Lily on the balcony. She looked at him then sighed.

"I hope that you weren't planning on jumping." James joked.

"I was thinking about it." Lily smiled.

"Lily... I.."

"James, what I said before was an accident. You weren't meant to here that..."

"Lily I'm happy that I did because now I know that maybe I won't be disappointed when I ask you to go to the Halloween ball with me." James spoke so softly that Lily could barely hear him.

"Are you asking me?"

"That depends on your answer."

Lily looked at him right in the eye and smiled. "Yes.." She whispered. He came forward and enveloped her in his arms. Lily took in his scent how wonderful it was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already four days before they got to go down to Hogsmede to get their costumes. James and Lily were going together, as well as Remus and Alisha. Sirius had finally got up the courage a few days before and asked Megan who happily agreed. The friends sat around the heads common room discussing their costume ideas.

"I was think that we could be Romeo and Juliet. I read about them in one of Lily's muggle books it was so romantic." Alisha told Remus.

"Yeah I've read that book. Quite tragic." Remus said. "I think that that would be a good idea, minus the tights."

"But no one else would be that..." Alisha stuck out her lip. "Please...!"

"Fine we'll be Romeo and Juliet." Remus said. "What about you guys?"

"James and I are being Cinderella and Prince Charming." Lily looked around at her friends who had no idea who she was talking about. "It's a muggle story. Cinderella is the like the stepsister and cleaner then Prince Charming hold a ball and falls in love with her. But she looses a slipper and runs away and blah blah blah. But it's really good."

"Oh." Megan said. "Sirius and I are going as Senor and Senorita."

"Oh that would be pretty."Alisha smiled and soon the girls were giggling about their costumes and what they would have to wear.

"Well at least all the guys can wear tights together." Lily said. All the men looked at her like she was sick.

"I...I have to wear TIGHTS!?!?" Sirius asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hoped you like that chapter!! I'm excited to write the Halloween ball and the costumes they get to wear... I can already picture them..**

**But anyways the Halloween ball is going to happen REALLY soon!!! But it will happen even sooner if you review!!!**

**It would be really nice for you to review. So please REVIEW!!!! **


	6. In Preparation

It was finaly the weekend before the Halloween ball and it found the seventh years in the Three Broomsticks with Mona Carnes from Slytheryn, who was Peter's date.

"Ok, so we're going to go get our costumes and we'll be done at 1:45pm then you guys can go get your costumes and we'll meet back here at 3:00pm to have a butterbeer." Lily told the group of friends as she, Megs, 'Lish and Mona got up to leave. "See you later."

The four girls walked to the dress shop that was well known to have excellent dresses and robes of any occasion. "So Mona what are you and Peter going as?" Alisha asked.

"Batman and Catwoman." She said as she smirked at the girls. Megan, Alisha and Lily looked at eachother. Peter in a tight body suit made them want to hurl.

"Oh that... that would be cool to see." Megan said. They entered the store to find it partially empty. Few people stood here and there looking around.

"Hello ladies. My name is Mary and I will be helping you this afternoon. what are we looking for?" Mary said as she walked over to the four girls.

"Umm... We're looking for Halloween costumes. I'm Alisha and this is Lily she is planning on being some sort of Princess, this is Megan and she wants to be a 'senorita' and Mona wants to be a muggle character known as Catwoman. And I'd like to be Juliet as in Romeo and Juliet."

"Ok...Ok...Ok" Mary said as she looked each girl up and down. She stopped in front of Lily and took some of her hair in her hand. "Hmmmm... Follow me. We'll do you first." She pointed at Megan. "Go stand on that." Mary pointed to a platform in front of mirrors in the changing room area.

Her measurements were token by some magical measuring tape. "Hmmm..." Mary flicked her wand and a blood red dress came forward. It was flicked on Megan. It fit perfectly. The top had one arm and one arm cut off and it was tight all the way down with a slit up her right leg. "Here with this flower in your hair and this black shawl you should be set."

Megan looked at herself the costume was perfect against her tanned skin and she loved the hot red pumps that she got to wear with it. Mary then produced a red mask that, Megan had to hold a stick to put it over her eyes. It was a sparkling red with black trim and it almost looked like cat eyes. She loved the way it brought the outfit together. Megan looked at her friends for their approval and they were all smiling widly giving her the thumbs up.

"Ok, you next." Mary pointed at Mona. Then took her wand and pointed it at Megan and her costume was off, folded and place nicely in a bag. "Cat woman..." With a swing of her wand Mona was in a tight body suit that was black. She had cat ears of top with whiskers magically coming out of her nose. Mona then turned her feet to show off her black stiletos(sp) "How's that?"

"Great!" Mona said and the others agreed.

Next was Alisha and she was by far more difficult. Mary decided that it would be good to give her the peasant look and brought a blue colored cloth dress that had long sleeves. It was fitted on top then poofed out and it swayed when she turned. It was perfect the top was made into a corset(sp) that fit the time period. Alisha was satisified with it when she saw that she had to wear tights with it. On her feet she saw simple flats

Lily was last and seemed to be most difficult. Mary looked at her and her hair for several minutes then swished her wand and Lily now wore an emerald green ball gown. It was strapless and fit perfectly on the top. It swayed down and touched the floor. Mary then produced a crown that had fake emeralds on it and placed it on Lily's head. Lily the felt shoes go on her feet and saw ballet slippers.

All and all the costumes were perfect.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After departing from the girls the marauders made their way over to the joke shop of the town. Sirius sqealed like a girl when he saw a sale on dung bombs. The four boys spread around the store making sure that they checked every cupboard and crack. Looking around James realized that he should find his friends to go pay since they were supposed to go get their costumes in ten minutes.

"Sirius! Remus! Peter! Where are ya'?" James yelled through the store making the shopkeeper look at him disapprovingly. "Sorry." James gave the store keeper his most charming smile.

He looked behind to see Peter, Sirius and Remus come up the many isles. "Alright I think that I've got everyting I want!" Sirius said brightly to James. All the boys piled their pickings on the counter top and proceeded to pay what each owed.

The marauders were satisfied with what they purchased and headed off to the store that the girls told them to go too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily finished making her purchase and the girls were heading out the store when they saw four familiar faces heading their way.

"We could stay with them, to make sure that they don't get anything to... Something that we don't like." Megan suggested as she looked at a wall full of different hate. She picked up one that looked like it belonged to a pirate, probably the captain. It was large with a long feather sticking out of it.

"Yeah that would be a good idea. I really want Remus to get tights! I think that they'd look hot on him!" Alisha said, making all the girls giggle. "And I know that if I'm not here to make sure he gets them, he won't and I'll be disappointed."

The girls shook their heads agreeingly.

They looked over the door to see four boys enter.

"Well hello gentlemen and what might I help you with this afternoon?" Mary asked James, Sirius, Peter and Remus.

"We're looking for costumes for the Halloween ball at Hogwarts next weekend." Remus told the lady kindly.

"Oh, hmmm... I had four young ladies in here earlier. You might know them." Mary took them to the back changing room. "One had blonde hair, two had brown and one had the most precious rouge hair that I've ever seen."

"Yeah those are our dates." James said smiling as he heard Mary describe Lily.

"Hmmm... well tell me who each of you are going with and I will match you to the ladies costume." Mary pointed at Remus. "You first."

"I'm going with Alisha. We're going as Romeo and Juliet." Remus told the lady.

"You will be wearing tights then..." With a swish of her wand Remus was now wearing black tights, with a longer beige shirt over. The top of the shirt had a v-kneck that had string through holes on either side. It was undone making him look very handsome.

From behind the wall the girls watched Mary work her magic on Remus. They started to giggle a little to loudy and Megan stood to catch her breathe when she did her head hit the hats above making them fall to the ground.

"Oh bloody hell!" Megan yelled. Everyone in the changing room turned their head to see what the comotion was.

Sirius started to laugh when he saw Megan standing there trying to look innocent. "Oi! Was that you?"

"Mmhmm..." Megan laughed. "Remus you look hot in those tights!"

Alisha, Lily and Mona burst out laughing from where they stood, revealing themselves to the rest of the people in the changing area.

"Ahhh... I see that you are spying on us." James teased. "Trying to get a look at us."

Lily looked at him with a huge smile. "Just looking at the dessert."

"You think that I'm food, Lilikins!" Sirius stood up trying to look hurt.

"Don't call me that!" Lily laughed.

"What my dear Lilikins?" Sirius asked as he walked over to the girls. "James I think your girl has a thing for me."

Everyone began to laugh when Lily went beat red from Sirius calling her James'. James meanwhile had the biggest grin on his face, his best friends and soon to be girlfriend got along perfectly. They were acting like brother and sister. He couldn't have asked for a more perfect situation.

"Nah', she does that sometimes." James joked. "Pretends to hate you but actually falling for your charm." James looked Lily straight in the eye as he said this. She smiled at him. Right there he knew that Lily would be his to hold and love.

"Thanks James." Lily said.

Mary cleared her throat. "I have other costumers waiting. You next." She said as she pointed at Sirius. "I persume you are going with that girl." She pointed to where Megan stood.

Sirius shook his head in response.

"Alright." Mary flicked her wand and Sirius now wore a blood red shirt much like Remus' with a black cape over. He had black pants on that were extremely tight, boots rose up to his knees finishing the outfit. Mary then produced a mask that looked much like Zorro's with a a black hat. The hat had a red belt on it making the outfit complete.

The girls did the cat whistle to Sirius who strutted down the platform sticking out his bum and chest. Mary flicked her wand and Sirius was back in his normal clothes. His costume was placed in a bag beside Remus'.

"Ok, you are next." James jumped on to the platform and posed. "You are going with the red head I persume." James shook his head happily. "Alright so you are Prince Charming then... Some tight would do and a green top." Mary mumbled to herself as she flicked her wand at James.

The next second James stood there wearing dark green tights with a longer top on top. The top was very princely. It had puffed up shoulders making James look more mannly. He also wore simply ballet slippers on his feet. Mary did one more flick of her wand and a crown appeared on his head. It also had emeralds on it just like Lily's.

"It's funny isn't it, how James and Lily are head boy and girl and their going as a prince and princess. It's like they really are the heads of our castle!" Alisha whispered to Megan who nodded agreeing.

"It's perfect! They're finally together. And I don't ever think that I've ever seen Lily so happy." Megan said as the two girls looked at their friend. Lily had a huge smile as she looked up at James. Her eyes were glowing with care and love.

"Alright you!" Mary said as she pointed at James with her wand and his costume went into a bag besides Sirius'. Peter stumbled onto the platform. "So what are you being?"

"I'm...I'm being batman." Peter stuttered. Mary looked at him shooked, obviously thinking the same thing that the girls had earlier of Peter being in a body suit.

"Hmmm..." Mary looked at Peter up and down. Then she flicked her wand. Peter had on the batman costume. He wore black tights and boots. Over he wore a body suit that obviously had a fake chest to it. On his shoulders lay a black cape, with a black mask to finish it off.

Everyone smiled at Peter's costume hoping to make him feel good. Mary swished her wand and the costume went in to a bag. The four boys followed Mary to the front to pay for their purchases.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon it was time to head back to the castle.With a stomach full of butterbeer, the eight Hogwarts students headed up to the castle they called home. James and Lily lead the way.

"So what does your costume look like?" James asked as he and Lily headed to their common room.

"I'm not telling you! Your just going to have to wait till next weekend." Lily smiled.

"Oh but come on..." James whined and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Don't give me that look James Potter! Lily flower." Lily said to the portrait as they made their way into their warm common room. "I'm going to go hide this in my room then do some homework. Something you should think about doing as well."

James watched as Lily walked up the stairs. He then walked them as well and went into his room. He gathered his books and parchment and made his way down to the common room. James saw Lily walk out of her room too, with her arms full of books.

"I think that the guys are coming over in a bit. They were complaining about how the Gryfinndor common room was to crowded and they liked it here better." James told Lily.

"No doubt they also like it here better since its closer to the kitchens." Lily teased. She was happy that their friends were coming over later. They always seemed to be able to take Lily's mind off the Newts that were coming up at the end of the year, at least for a night. "James we do have to patrol tonight too, remember!"

"Yeah I know." James said as he started his work on his potions paper. "So Lily do you have any brothers or sisters?" James always wanted to know more about Lily. And now that they were friends, maybe a little more, he wanted to know more.

Lily looked up from her work to look at James. "I have one older sister. Her names Petunia. How about you do you have any siblings?"

"No, only Sirius." James joked.

"You guys are really close aren't you?" James nodded his head. "Don't tell anyone... But I've always been jealous about your guys' relationship with one another. All of you guys. The Marauders."

"You have two good friends too."

"Yeah I know. It's just that... There's something about how you guys are friends. You've been through a lot together."

James nodded. He loved how Lily was talking to him like this. "So what's your favorite color?" James asked. But he was pretty sure that he already knew that answer.

"Umm... It's between green and purple... you?"

"Red." James blurted without thinking. He could feel his face burning, "...and gold."

Lily looked at him. "The gryfinndor colors!"

James and Lily spent the next hour finding out things about eachother. Until their friends arrived and they started to play some games. Their homework lied on the side tables forgotten for the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Lily and James at a meeting with the prefects to confirm all the plans. They were satisfied with what they had gotten and then went and had a meeting with Professer Dumblefor to finalize everything. Dumbledor was happy with what James and Lily had come up with. Both were happy that this went by so smoothly. That night all seven gryfinndor seventh years sat around the head common room catching up on the homework that they had been pushed off to the side. Even Sirius sat down and managed to complete three essays before taking a walk down to the kitchens to get some ice cream.

When he returned, with ice cream for everyone, they were all happy to have an excuse to stop with the work.

"I don't think that I've had so much homework before!" Alisha sighed as she shoveled ice cream into her mouth.

"It's because its newt year!" Lily said. "This couple of months, I... We haven't been doing as much work as we should of... I mean I'm behind on my study schedule"

"You have a study schedule." Sirius asked. Lily shook her head 'yes'."Why would you want to have that?"

"Because..." Lily went on explaining her plan.

The rest of the evening was pretty much the same except for when the group went down for dinner. Sirius said that he'd explode if he did anymore work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week before the ball seemed to drag on for everybody. Dumbledor had said that the students were to have off Friday afternoon so that they could prepare for the dance. All day Friday Lily felt like she was being pulled in ten different directions. Her and James had to supervise all the different house prefects as they set up the great hall and her friends kept on asking when she would be upstairs to get ready. The girls had decided to get ready in Lily's room together, as well as the boys in James' so that they could be together.

By 4:00pm Professor McGonagall let James and Lily as well as the prefects go and get ready for the ball. Lily was satisfied with the way the hall turned out. James and her had managed to get a singing group called the 'Cat Eyes'. They were a up and coming band. The hall was filled with tables that would seat eight comfortably and twelve squsishy. There was pumpkins floating around the great hall that had all different faces.

Lily ran up the stairs to go and get ready for a night that would change her life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Haha I loved describing the costumes that they would be wearing. It was fun to have to think of them. Hopefully you can picture something**

**like what I do!! Ok so here's a question, if you can think of some really good dares or truths tell me cause i might use them in the story!!**

**Anywho guess what is going to be the next chapter!?!?! Haha Any ways always remember to REVIEW!! It makes me want to **

**write sooner and makes me feel good!! Please REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Halloween Ball: Part 1

Lily walked in her room to see Alisha come out of the bathroom with wet hair. Megan and Mona were sitting on Lily's bed hair in towels wearing house coats. They seemed to be doing there nails and consentrating really hard.

"Oh your here! Ok we've all had a shower. Now it's your turn." Alisha grabbed Lily and pushed her in the bathroom.

Lily was taken back by Alisha but realized that they only had two and a half hours to get ready. She immediately stripped down and jumped into the shower. Making sure to wash her hair twice Lily was happy to just stand in the shower. Tonight would be the night that her and James would be together and maybe he'd ask her to be his girlfriend. Lily was ready for that, that's what she had wanted to happen since the beginning of this year when James had came and comforted her on the train _'God it would be nice to feel his lips. They always look so soft... and his hair...'_

"Lily are you just about done yet?!?!" Megan yelled through the door. Lily quickly jumped out of the shower not realizing that she had been day dreaming for about ten minutes.

"Yeah just getting out." She yelled back. Lily walked out of the steam filled room to see the girls drying their hair.

"Ok, so what are you going to do with your hair?" Alisha asked as she finished drying her hair and started to wave her hair ever so slightly. To give it the natual look. She then grabbed and braided it into a long braid. The short pieces of her hair fell around her face, making her look like a goddess.

"Lish, you look so pretty." Lily said as she came beside her friend. She grabbed the towel off her head and then grabbed her wand and proceeded to dry her hair. "I was going to curl it then put it up into a messy sort of bun with a few pieces hanging down... How about you guys?"

Megan stopped drying her hair. "I'm going to straighten it then flick the sides out and pin back my right side with the flower..." Megan told the girls. They all nodded in agreement.

"I was just going to straighten it and make it stay stick straight." Mona said as she started to straighten her long black hair. All the girls thought that that would be a good idea.

Soon the room was filled with different spells being said as each of the girls hair got trasformed into what they wanted. The girls looked at themselves in the mirror, satisfied with their hair.

"Ok, ladies now its make-up time!" Mona giggled as she went and got her make-up kit, "I was thinking black eyeliner with silver sparkly eyshadow over."

The girls looked at Mona then shook their heads in agreement. Lily took the eyeliner from Mona and then carefully slid it over the girls eyes. She was by far the best at putting on make-up since she had the steadiest hand. On the outside of the eyes, Lily made the eyeliner flick up giving her cat eyes. She then put the eye shadow on her, then some bronzer and sealed it off the midnight black mascara. On her lips she put some shiny gloss. Lily then pointed her wand at Mona saying a charm that would make the makeup stay perfectly on all night, without wearing off.

Next was Megan. The girls had fun doing her make-up because they got to use red. She got black eyeliner and mascara like Mona's on her eyes with a few white sparkles, the girls decided to keep her make-up very netreul on the eyes since they wanted a part of the focus to be her lips. Megan put on red lipgloss that looked perfect with her dress. Lily then too, put the charm to make the make-up stay on all night.

Lily's make-up was done third the girls put a shiny whitish/silverish eyeliner on with a purple eyeshadow on top. The eyeshadow they used was the one that Mona had bought and it changed to the color that best fit your eyes. To top of off they used mascara and a but of pink blush. Lily looked at herself in the mirror, she was happy with what she looked like. She put the same lip gloss on as Mona then did the charm on herself.

Last to get done was Alisha. The girls put on a dark blue eyeliner with a lighter blue eyeshadow. She put a bit of bronzer to make her skin glow then sealed it off with mascara, lip gloss and blush.

After the girls were satisfied with their make-up they put on everlasting sparkles. Alisha then went on put her dress on since they were supposed to meet the boys in the common room in five minutes. It was already 6:45pm the girls didn't know where the time went. She stepped out of the bathroom. All of them smiled at her as they helped zip up the zipper. But as soon as they did it disappeared.

"Oh my." Lily said when she saw this happen. Mona was in the bathroom changing right now so Megan and Lily were standing behind Alisha trying to figure out what happened.

"What?... What happened?" Alisha said frantically.

"The...the zipper just disappeared..." Lily stuttered.

"What wait how am I going to get this off?" Alisha asked worried.

Mona walked out of the room to see the girls looking at the back of Alisha's dress. "Can one of you do me up?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Megan said as she walked over to Mona.

"Why not?"

"'Cause we did up Lish's and the zipper disappeared." Megan told her.

"That's because its supposed to. You don't want it to be there the whole night do you?" The three girls looked at Mona questionly. "Here do me up and I'll show you."

Megan stepped over to Mona and did up her dress. "Undo." Mona said and immediately the costume zipper appeared to come undone. "See."

The girls looked at her then Alisha. Alisha was uncertain but then said 'Undo.' And the dress zipper appeared and unzippered. "Hmmmm... Lily can you do me back up? Megan go get changed we're running late."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter sat in the common room for the girls. They were growing impatient and hungry.

"What's taking them so bloody long?" Sirius asked. Just as he said that the girls door opened.

"Now presenting... Miss Mona Carnes." Megan yelled down the stairs. Immediately the boys jumped up and walked over to the stairs landing. Mona walked down slowly since she was wearing pretty high boots. The boys looked at her and went gaga. She looked hot and Peter was happy that he was able to get her to even go on a date with him.

"Wo... Wow. Y... You look great." Peter stuttered as he offered his arm to Mona.

Megan cleared her voice from up top. "And now it is the lovely 'Lish Sway!!!"

Alisha came down the stairs with a huge smile on her face. Remus thought she looked gorgeous. He stuck his arm out to her. "My Juliet, don't you looketh thy beautiful as thy flower of a rose." Alisha giggled and excepted Remus' hand.

"Thank you." Alisha said. "Now we would like for a Miss Megan Lemons to come and meet her date."

Sirius stepped forward as he saw Megan wearing her red fitted dress. His jaw dropped and he was just starring at her. "My don't you look like a dog." Megs said as she pushed up Sirius's jaw.

"You... You... You look.." Sirius tried to say.

"I know." Megan joked. "Last but not least we have Princess Lily Potter..." Everyone looked at her, "Whoops I mean Evans!"

James looked up to see like come down the stairs. He thought that he hadn't seen a more beautiful person. She looked heavenly. As he looked at her, she looked right back at him. Their eyes stayed connected. Neither could speak, they just stared at one another.

"Ok guys we have to run down to the great hall if we want to get a table." Megan said happily as she looked on at James and Lily. Everyone began to walk towards the portrait hole except for Lily and James.

"You look beautiful." James whispered to Lily.

"Thank you." Lily whispered back, "You don't look to bad yourself." James extended his arm to her and she grabbed it, the two heading down to the great hall with their friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had had a delicious dinner. They were throughly satisfied with their eatings and were know simply making small talk with one another waiting for the dance to begin. Dumbledor rose from where he sat with the teachers.

"I would say that that was a splendid dinner." Dumbledor spoke, "I would first like to thank our head boy and girl for putting this delicious dinner and dance together." People began to clap for Lily and James making them both blush. "The great hall looks wonderful. But now I would be delighted to start the dance." He lifted his hands and everyone rose. With a swish of his hand all the tables and chairs disappeared. "I believe that that is a big enough dance space. To start off the dance I would like the head boy and girl to start with the opening dance."

Lily and James looked at one another. Neither had known that they were supposed to open the dance. James stood and held out his hand for Lily to take. She stuck out her hand onto his. Lily slowly rose looking at her friends for support. Lily hated to be the center of attention and always got really nervous in front of crowds.

The two heads made their way to the middle of the dance floor. James took Lily's left hand in his then put his other hand on her waist, she then put her right hand on his shoulder. They looked to Dumbledor to start the music. As soon as it started James began guiding Lily through there traditional dance. Many people began to clap. James looked to his left to see Sirius ask Megan to dance. They joined them on the floor, much to Lily's relief.

"See this isn't so bad. Now is it?" James whispered in Lily's ear.

"I guess not. I mean it could be worse." Lily laughed. James took this moment to spin Lily making her laugh even more. When she stopped turning she looked at him with such warmth, it made James' insides melt.

"Thank you for coming with me to this."

"I was happy you asked."

"So you've finally gave into the Potter charm." James joked.

Lily looked deep into James' eyes. "I guess I have." She whispered. The song ended to soon in both James and Lily.

"Would Miss Evans and Mr Potter please come up on the stage to introduce tonights entertainment." Dumbledor said. James took this moment to grab Lily's hand. She didn't pull away but held on. It felt perfect in his hand, fitting just right.

"Tonight Lily and I booked an up and coming band." James started then handed the mic to Lily.

"We are pleased to present... THE CAT EYES!!!!" Lily yelled. The musicians came out from behind the stage curtain and the hall errupted in cheers.

Lily and James stepped off the stage to go to where they saw their friends.

"Oh my Gosh! You didn't tell me that you got the CAT EYES!!!" Megan yelled over the now playing music. "They are like my favorite."

Lily smiled then her and Megan began dancing together. Everyone followed suit and soon the whole hall was swinging and jumping to the music. Lily was having the time of her life. She had never before felt so free and happy. She was with her best friends, everyone looked gorgeous and she was here with James.

Just as she thought that James grabbed her hand and brought her closer to him to dance. They were dancing really close but neither seemed to mind. "Are you having fun?" Lily yelled into James' ear.

"Yeah! I'm happy that we got the Cat Eyes. Everyone seems happy with them." It was true. If you looked around you didn't see one person who looked mad or sad. Everyone was enjoying there night of fun away from the danger that enveloped the world outside the castle walls.

Lily smiled up at James. A slow song came on and James asker her to dance. The two swayed back and forth content on just doing that. Lily looked around to see Megan and Sirius dancing together. Megans head was Sirius' shoulder. To their left was Remus and Alisha, he seemed to be telling her a story of some sort, because she was laughing, both smiling there heads off.

"This is perfect isn't it. Megan and Sirius are together, same with Remus and Alisha. And then you and me." Before Lily could think of what she was going to say the words came out. James looked down at Lily who was now blushing feriously.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." James looked down at Lily and took her face in his hands. He looked deeply into eyes, he saw what he had been hoping to see for the last seven year. Love. James slowly lowered his head so he was only an inch away. "Lily, would you be my girlfriend?"

Lily looked into James' face. He was everything that she realized she wanted. "Yes." She whispered. James lowered his head even more and let his lips lightly touch hers. They were so soft. Lily rose her head higher to make the kiss deeper. She turned her head so that James could lean down more.

Lily felt like she was on cloud nine. Standing there in James' arms. She wished that she could stand there forever. Her life seemed to stand still, at that moment. Lily stood on her tiptoes hoping to get more. Her arms reached around James' kneck, and her hands snaked there way into the hair that she had wanted to touch for years.

James couldn't believe what was happening. Lily, Lily Evans said that she would be his girlfriend and he was currently kissing this said girl. He felt her arms go around his kneck and her hands in his hair. He reached and put his arms around her tiny waist.

Slowly they parted looking into eachothers eyes. From behind them they heard someone yell. "Well look at that ladies and gentlemen. He finally got her!" It was none other then Sirius Black. Neither James or Lily seemed to notice though they were far to interested in eachother finally they parted arms to see people looking at them.

Among those people was Severus Snape. He was furious, the one person that he cared for so much was tooken by his arch enemey. How could this of happened? Snape had always thought that Lily was to strong willed to go out with a prat like Potter, but he was wrong. She took gave into his charm that engulfed everyone else. At least not his friends, or what he thought were his friends. He knew that they were planning something that involved those two. Lucius and Bellatrix were up to something from the orders of Lord Voldemort. Snape hated the fact that he might have to hurt his dear Lily. But that's what came with being who he was. He looked over to the people he so envied smiling there heads off at one another.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I knew that you liked him!" Sirius teased Lily as they stood around just off to the side of the stage. Lily's face was now the same color as her hair. Megan and Alisha were trying to get everything out of Lily, but she didn't want to talk to them right now. All she wanted to do was dance with James.

The music stopped and they looked over to see Dumbledor stand. "Everyone get to your dormitories immediately. There has been a spotting of Voldemort in Hogsmede."

People immediately started to run out of the great hall followed by the heads of houses hoping to keep all their students together and safe.

James grabbed Lily's hand and walked over to Dumbledor. Their friends followed them. "Professor, what has happened?"

Dumbledor turned around to look at them. "I'm sure you have heard of Lord Voldemort." The group shook their heads 'yes'. "He was spotted in Hogsmede fie minutes ago. Please could you make sure that everyone made it back to their common rooms then go to your common room and stay there until it is said to be safe."

"But Professor, we want to help." Lily said.

"Miss Evans you can help us by keeping safe." With that Dumbledor walked out of the great hall towards the doors that lead outside.

"What are we going to do?" Megan asked her friends. She looked around to see that Remus, Sirius, James, Alisha and Lily were the only ones still in the great hall.

"I don't know." Remus said as he took Alisha's hand in his. "I think that we should do what Dumbledor says."

As he said that ten figures entered the great hall. The six gryfinndors looked up to see who it was and immediately went to grab their wands since entering the great hall were Bellatrix, Lucious, Snape, Avery, Regulus (Sirius' little brother) and five other said to be death eaters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ohh this is one of my favorite chapter so far!!**

**I'm already working on the next chapter so it shouldn't be soon now!!**

**Hope you liked this chapter!! Please remember to REVIEW!!!**

**Oh and I would just like to thank those of you who reviewed, it truely makes my day!!!**

**But remember to tell me truths and dares that I can use in the story.**


	8. Halloween Ball: Part 2

Everything seemed to stand still. All the noises of the castle wre drowned out. The six Gryfinndor seventh years stood facing the ten Slytheryn death eaters. No one seemed to want to make the first move. All was still. That is till Lucius stepped forward.

"Did you really think that you'd be safe Potter? You and that filthy mudblood." Lucius spat, "the Dark Lord wants you on his side. He sees great power in you. Come to our side. The winning side."

"I would NEVER join you and your possy." James said taking a step closer to Lucius. "Have you really sunken' that low that your doing Voldemorts dirty work?"

"You'll regret that Potter. The Dark Lord will get you and your friends." Lucius smirked, "He tends to have weakness' for red heads."

James lunged for his wand as he heard Lucius speak. As James was reaching for his wand Lucius raised his and pointed it as James. "STUPEFY!"

"No!" Lily cried. She flicked her wand at James to put a shield around him. The battle was on. Slytheryn versus Gryfinndor. Lily cried hex after hex at the Slytheryns trying to see if James was alright too. Everyone around her were battling each other.

What had this come down too? Lily turned her head to look at Megan, she was fighting hard against Bellatrix. They both seemed to be equal competitors. Lily's mind was taken back when a red beam streamed past her head.

She turned her back to see Lucius staring at her smirking. _'James..?'_ Lily thought and saw her crumpled boyfriend on the ground. He appeared trying to get up but was having a difficult time at it. Lily starred Lucius hard in the eyes. She raised her wand ready for what came at her.

Lucius sneered then he too raised his wand. "You shouldn't be hard to get rid of. Your dear old boyfriend wasn't."

"James is fine. Something that you won't be." Lily swished her wand as Lucius sent 'Stupefy' at her. "EXPELLIARMUS!" The two spells collided with one another sending everyone flying back. Lily had never felt such power before as what she just had produced.

"Crucio!" Was heard through the great hall. Everyone stopped mid track to see where the sound was coming from. It was Megan and Bellatrix. Megan lay motionless on the ground with Bellatrix standing over her. Her lips curled up into a smile.

"MEGAN!!!" Sirius cried as he ran over to her side. "Impedimenta!" Bellatrix was knocked backwards off her feet.

Lucius looked at his fellow death eaters. "This isn't over yet, Potter!" He nodded to them all and they ran out of the great hall away from the disaster they created.

Sirius was hunched over Megans body. She was pale and weak, but you could see her chest slowly rise up and down showing that she was still alive. Lily went to James who was slowly standing up to make sure that he was ok. They then both walked over to Megan to where everyone stood around.

"We need to get her to the hospital wing quick." James said trying to keep his balance.

"I think that you need to go there too." Lily said as she put her arm around her boyfriend, helping to steady him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What in the meaning..." Professor McGonagall stormed into the hospital wing to see her Gryfinndor seventh years all sitting around still in their halloween costumes.

"What has happened?"

Professor McGonagall looked at the two beds that the four sat around on one was James Potter and the other was Megan Lemons. Lily and Remus sat with James while Sirius and Alsiha sat with Megan. The only difference between James and Megan was that Megan was still not awake.

The hospital nurse stumbled into the room caring a tray of potions. "Minerva!" McGonagall looked at the school nurse.

"What had happened here?" McGonagall looked at her Gryfinndor students. She looked each of them in the face. They all were scratched up, Lily sat beside James, his hand in hers with tears running down her face everytime she looked at Megan.

"We were attacked." Remus told her. "It was Bellatrix that did that to Megan. She did the Crucio curse on her."

Professor McGonagall looked tooken back. She turned her head to Alisha, "Could you go get Professor Dumbledore. He needs to be here for this."

Alisha stood and began walking to the door. "Professor, might I go with her?" Remus asked not wanting Alisha to be alone at a time like this.

The professor shook her head 'yes'. "Who else was there?"

"Lucius, Snape, Avery..." Lily began.

"Regulus." Sirius said looking at Megan. He sat beside her with her hand in his with tears in his eyes. "Some other death eaters from Slytheryn too. Bunch of bloody..."

"I realize that you are hurting Mr Black, but cursing them out won't help Miss Lemons. Pomfrey may I speak with you over there?" Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey went and talked in the nurses office.

"Padfoot?" James looked over at his best friend. "We have some damage work to get done."

Sirius looked up at James and smiled, he then shifted his gaze to Lily. "I don't think that you or Alisha should go anywhere alone for awhile. The Slytheryns are going to be watching us. And I don't want to see one of you get hurt...like...like Megan."

Lily stood up from where she was with James and walked over to Sirius. "I'm a big girl Sirius. But thank you for caring." She then reached down and gave him a huge hug.

James looked on at his best friend and girl friend. Even though Lily had officially only been his girl friend for like four or five hours. It felt like they had been together forever, and James knew that they would. No matter what came to them, James was determined to always have Lily at his side.

The door to the hospital wing swung open and Professor Dumbledore strutted in with Remus and Alisha right behind him. Dumbledore looked at James then Megan. It that second he seemed to age years ahead. McGonagall and Pomfrey stepped out of her office to see what all the commotion was.

"Albus..." McGonagall said.

Professor Dumbledore looked at her then everyone else. "What has gone on tonight?"

Lily looked at her friends then she began the tale of what had happened a few hours earlier in the great hall. As Professor Dumbledore listened his face gave great concern for Megan. "Pomfrey will Miss Lemons be all right?"

"Yes sir. Just some potion and sleep and she shall recover in a few days." Everyone in the hospital wing seemed to let out a mouth fell of air.

"Now you all should get back to your dormitiories for some sleep." Dumbledore went to get up.

"But Professor what about what Bellatrix did and the others?" Lily spoke up. "They're death eaters."

"I am aware of that..." Dumbledore looked at the seventh years. "I am not going to expell them. For now it would be better for them to be in the castle, away from Voldemort then with him. Outside these walls there is grave danger, and that's something in a few months time, I am afraid that this school can not protect all of you from. For now it is better to have them here, where we know where they are."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning James was aloud to leave the hospital wing, he was greatful, he hated having to be in there away from Lily. Megan still hadn't woken up yet, but Madame Pomfrey told the five Gryfinndors that that was the way the brain healed it itself. Sirius hadn't once left Megans side. Lily and James were starting to worry about him.

Remus was starting to look worse. The full moon was a week away and he knew that this one was going to be a bad one. The five friends sat around Megans bed pleading with Sirius to go get a shower and eat something. But he wouldn't budge.

"I'm not going till she wakes up and I know that she'll be fine." Sirius shouted.

"But Sirius please. Do you really want to look like that when she wakes up? Don't you want to look good and smell good for her. Come on it will take twenty minutes. You can even go use James' bathroom. Its closer then yours." Lily said hoping that she would get through to him. "She wouldn't want you sitting around her like this. Megans strong and determined."

Sirius looked at Lily then gave in. Him, Remus and James made their way to the heads room. Peter was currently with his girlfriend Mona down by the lake.

Alisha and Lily sat with Megan. "Oh Megan please wake up. Your stronger then this. We miss you..." Alisha cried as soon as the three boys had left. Lily and Alisha had been trying for the last day to not cry in front of Sirius because they wanted to have a strong front.

"She will wake up, she's strong... I mean it's Megs..." Lily sighed hugging Alisha.

The day continued like that. Sirius came running back to the hospital wing right after he had a shower. He seemed determined to be with her. That evening Lily and James had to patrol the school since it was Saturday.

"James, Megans going to wake up right?" Lily whispered. Her eyes were red rimmed from trying to hold back the tears.

James stopped and looked down at Lily. "Of course Lil'. Like you said she's strong." The two hugged eachother holding on for dear life.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost her. She's one of my best friends."

"I know me too."

"It's weird isn't it. I mean think it's the first of November and alread so much has happened." Lily looked up into her boyfriends face. "You and me stopped fighting long enough to realize that we should get together, Remus and Alisha finally admitted their feelings for one another after what three years..."

"Megs and Padfoot are together. She's good for him you know. I think that he's finally grown up."

Lily looked at him with a smile. "Just a little."

The two walked down the corridor finishing up their rounds for the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning came all to soon for the seventh years. Since the night of the fight everyone seemed to be on edge. James and Remus wouldn't let Alisha or Lily go anywhere on there own. No body was safe. The others in the school seemed to know that something happened. The great hall seemed quieter as people looked at Lily, Alisha, Remus and James to see two people were missing. Not many had heard about what exactly had happened. But there were rumors. One rumor was said that Sirius and Megan ran off to get married. This one truly made the four Gryfinndors smile.

"I can't believe she hasn't woken up yet." Lily whispered to Alisha. They both were starting to worry more then ever. Why hadn't there best friend woke up yet.

"I know..." The four got up and headed off for another day of classes. Sirius had refused to join them, Lily had then promised him that she would take notes for him and Megan. He smiled at her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius sat by Megans side pleading for her to wake up. "Come on Megs. You can do it. Your stronger then this..."

He didn't understand why it was taking so long for Megan to wake up. She was always one of the stonger ones. Ever since Sirius had seen Megan this year with her short brown hair and tanned skin he knew that he wanted to get to know her more. She had had such a sponky attitude that Sirius couldn't get enough of. He loved that about her, and her long tanned legs. Sirius had to admit at first it was mostly physical attraction, but as he got to know her more the attraction became stronger then just physical.

Sirius sat beside her for hours imagining what his life would be like once she woke up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Lily sat beside one another in their potions class. Lily seemed to be concentrating really hard. She felt as if she didn't concentrate then her mind would wonder to Megan and she would break down. James was watching her scribble down the instructions. He placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Its alright Lily. Megans going to be fine." Lily looked at him. James got up from where he sat and walked over to the cupboard to collect their ingredients for todays potion. They were supposed to create a deep purple liquid, it was supposed to make a person forget things.

James and Lily worked silently. In front of them were Remus and Alisha both seemed to be in the same mood as them. None of them were talking. To the left of them sat Mona and Peter having an awful time making the potion.

"Ok the bell is going to ring in a minute, I would like everyone to take a vial of their work, put your name on it then hand it into me. And don't forget to clean up your work station." Professor Slughorn told the class.

James made a vial for him and one for Lily, while she started to clean up. Next they had Ancient Ruins and James was sure that he'd fall asleep during it. The day seemed to be going by very slowly. No body felt like doing anything. The weirdest thing was that, Lily hadn't lifted her hand once to give an answer. James knew that there was something wrong with her.

Finally it was lunch and the group ran to the great hall, grab some food then headed up to the hospital wing.

"How is she Sirius?" Alisha asked as they sat around the bed.

"The same..." Remus handed Sirius a sandwich who took it greatfully.

They spent their lunch hour talking whole heartly. The bell rang and James, Lily, Alisha and Remus got up to leave.

"Bye Sirius." Lily whispered as she looked at Megan. They all made their way out of the room. James lingered looking at Sirius.

"Padfoot..." James said, "You're going to be alright, right?" Sirius looked up, and shrugged.

"I... I've never felt this way about a girl before James..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The afternoon finally turned into evening. Lily found herself sitting in the heads room catching up on some homework. The portrait hole opened to see Alisha walk in.

"I didn't want to be by myself..." Alisha spoke as she sat down beside Lily. "Can I stay here tonight? The dorm is awfully lonely without you and Megs there."

Lily looked at her friend. They had been friends since the first day. The two had met on the train ride here. "Of course you can..." The two girls hugged eachother.

"This has seriously been some of the hardest time in my life." Alisha mumbled. "Why hasn't she woken up yet?"

Lily looked at her friend, she to had thought that about a million times. "I wish I knew."

Alisha and Lily then set to work on their homework trying to get it out of the way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James, Remus and Peter sat in the seventh year Gryfinndor boys dormitories. They were planning their next full moon. But it wasn't going that well since Sirius wasn't there. He always seemed to brighten up the room.

"Ok so how about we go search over by Hagrid's hut. I saw something there last time that I want to check out." James was trying to be enthusiastic for the sake of his friends.

"Yeah that sounds good. Just make sure that nobody's at Hagrids. I don't want anything to happen." Remus was always extra precautious when it came to these things.

"Don't worry there won't be. Besides with me and Padfoot to hold you back. You won't get anywhere." James smiled.

"If Padfoot comes..." Peter murmured. Remus and James looked at Peter a little annoyed. "I... I mean what if Megan isn't awake by then... Will he want to leave her?"

James and Remus looked at eachother both realizing that Peter might actually be right about something.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius rested his head back on the chair his eye lids grew heavier. He shifted to get more comfortable. Soon he couldn't help himself, sleep was just to overwhelming. He seemed to drift off into a peaceful sleep. It felt good to be able to close his eyes, if only for a moment. Sirius let out a long sigh.

"Sir...Sirius?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Haha! I love being an author!!! Hope you liked this chapter...**

**Please review to tell me what you think so far...**

**Thank you to all of you that took the time to review. Oh and thanks for the spelling tips... sometimes Ill right (sp) by things meaning**

**I'm not sure if I spelt it right... haha. Thanks anyways... Please REVIEW!!!**


	9. Awake

James slowly walked back to the heads room, thinking all about what had happened in the last few days. Lily had finally agreed to go out with him, after six long years. He wondered why she decided to give in to his Potter charm, after all this time. That was the happy thing about this past weekend, what brought it right down, was the fact that Megan still hadn't woken up.

He walked up to the portrait of the heads room. "Password?" It asked him.

"Lily flower." James said then climbed in through the hole to see Lily and Alisha passed out on the couch. He chuckled to himself, then conjoured up a blanket and set it on them. Tiredly he dragged his feet up the stairs, then went to bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir... Sirius?" A voice made Sirius stir out of his sleep. He raised his head to see two icy blue eyes starring at him. Sirius shook his head. Was this a dream?

"Megan!" Sirius jumped up and hugged the girl that lay in front of him. "Oh my god, Megan!! Your awake... I was worried... I can't believe it."

"What happened?" Megan asked looking at Sirius. He looked horrible, his usually long nice kept hair was scattered around his head and his clothes were wrinkly and didn't smell good. "How long have you been here Sirius? You don't smell so good..."

"Well thanks Megan." Sirius smiled. He couldn't believe that she was awake. He felt like he had been dreaming of this moment forever but nothing ever seemed real. "I can see that your feeling better. You've been awake for what two minutes and your already insulting me."

Megan laughed. "But honestly what happened?" She looked at Sirius with wonder. She had obviously made a full recovery in the three days she slept.

Just then Madame Pomfrey came stumbling through her office door, "What in the name is all this noise?" She looked at Megan who was sitting up on the bed fully awake. "Oh my... Miss Lemons your finally awake. Just let me get you some potion and then you may leave in the morning. Alright?"

Megan shook her head dreamily. "Where's Alisha and Lily?"

"Man you have a lot of questions!" Sirius sighed starring at the brown haired girl. "I can go get the gang if ya' want."

"That would be nice." Megan smiled. Sirius got up then stopped. He leaned down and kissed Megan right on the lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius ran down the hallway to the heads room. "JAMES!!! LILY!!!" Sirius stopped in front of the couch to see Lily and Alisha asleep on it. "GET YOUR ARSES UP, MEGANS AWAKE!!!" Sirius yelled at the top of his lungs.

James came running out of his room putting on a shirt. "Bloody hell Padfoot. What are you going on about?" The girls on the couch began to stir from all the racket.

"Megans awake!" Sirius calmly said. Lily and Alisha jumped up.

"Really?!?!" Alisha screamed.

Sirius shook his head. "Uh' yeah. Hence why I'm here getting you guys. I have to get Moony and Wormtail, I'll meet you guys there." He then went out the door towards the Gryfinndor common room.

Lily and Alisha looked at eachother, they couldn't believe that she was awake. They then jumped up and ran out of the door going in the opposite direction of Sirius, with James right behind him.

They burst open the door to the hospital wing looking around. Spotting her they ran over to the girl. "Megan!" Lily squealed.

Megan smiled at her friends. "Hey guys." The three Gryfinndor girls hugged each other. They then each took a seat around the bed and began talking with one another on what had happened the last few days.

Just as they were about to tell Megan about what had happened Halloween night, the door swung open to see Sirius, Remus and Peter trudge in. "'ello Megan, it's been awhile." Remus joked as he took a seat next to Alisha.

"Hey, are you going to tell me now what happened." The five seventh years looked at each other, wondering who was going to do the honours.

James looked at Megan, "We were going to go back up to the heads room, but then Malfoy and Bellatrix and all them came in..." Each took turns telling different parts. Megan seemed to go whiter as the story was told.

"And well here we are now. We aren't even allowed to walk around anymore alone." Alisha said, "They've been really over protective." She pointed at the boys.

"Oh." Megan said looking down at her lap, "Was anyone else hurt?"

"James was." Lily said.

"Not that badly." James reassured Megan when she looked at him for any sign of injury.

"So, about Halloween..." Megan smirked, "Did you to finally hook up?" She asked looking at James and Lily. Lily's face had gone crimson.

"Yep!" James smiled as he put his arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Finally!" Megan laughed.

Everyone felt as if a weight had been lifted off their shoulders now that Megan was awake. The seven Gryfinndors sat around telling happy stories, mostly about James and Lily when they were younger. But all to soon Madame Pomfrey came and kicked out James, Lily, Remus, Peter, Alisha and Sirius saying that they and Miss Lemons needed to get their rest for the school day tomorrow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day had a much happier atmosphere. Megan got released from the hospital wing fully recovered, Sirius had taken a shower and James and Lily were starting to feel like they could start acting more like a couple. The six friends sat around eating breakfast, just enjoying eachothers company. (Peter was still in bed trying to get as much sleep as possible.)

"So what do we have today?" Remus asked looking at his friends.

"Umm... Herbology with Ravenclaw, Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin, then lunch then Charms with Hufflepuff and DADA with Slytherin again." Lily said as she studied her schedule, "Not to bad I guess."

Over at the Slytherin table Bellatrix Black was fuming, how could that half-blood be awake and sitting there happily with her friends? She looked around at the people around her. She couldn't call anyone around her, friends. No one was worthy enough, in her eyes, except maybe Rodolphus...

"Ok, so have you heard the one about the witch, elf and centaur..." Bellatrix could hear her cousin all the way over on the Gryfinndor table. How she despised that boy. He had betrayed the Black family, something that no body did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know if I like having to go to class again. Look at all this homework I already have." Megan wined as she sat down in the heads common room. Sirius sat down beside her, James and Lily sat on the floor while Remus, Alisha and Peter took up the chairs.

"Tell me about it. I can't believe that Slughorn is making us write seven inches on the pepper up potion. We did that one in like fifth year." Sirius complained. They all agreed then started their homework, well not all of them Sirius sat beside Megan playing with her hair while she worked.

"Sirius stop that." She whispered. He just laughed then kissed her cheek.

James and Lily were working together to get most of their work done so that later tonight they could have some quality time together. "What's in the pepper up potion?" James asked.

"The ingrdients are on page 151 in your advanced potions book." Lily told him not looking up from her work. James starred at her work, he still couldn't believe that she was his.

After and hour of work, the group took a break and headed down the many staircases to the great hall for another delicious dinner. "Food!!" Sirius yelled, "I'm exhausted from doing so much work."

"You didn't do anything." Alisha laughed.

"Yeah but I had to watch you guys all afternoon!" He sat down on the bench and began piling food on his plate. Megan sat beside him and Peter sat beside her. On the other side of the table sat James, Lily, Alisha then Remus.

The seven friends ate their meal in small talk about what they wanted to be when they left Hogwarts. Megan, James, Sirius and Lily all wanted to become Aurors, while Alisha wanted to become a healer, Remus said that he'd take anything that he could get confusing the girls since he was one of the smartest in their year, and Peter said that he'd like to work in a shop at Diagon Alley.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily and James were alone in the heads room, cuddling on the couch in front of the fire. James just kept on starring at Lily not able to take his eyes off of her. Lily poked him to try and get him to stop.

"Will you stop starring at me?" Lily smiled.

"I can't help it... I still can't believe that I'm able call you my girlfriend." James sighed as he stroked Lily's cheek.

Lily smiled looking at James, "Might not be for long if you don't stop starring, its annoying."

"Oh you know you love it." James joked as he grabbed Lily and pulled her closer. Lily was know resting her head on James' chest. She breathed in smelling that wonderful scent of James Potter. "Why did you finally agree to be mine?"

Lily looked at him, "Over the summer, my mom and I had this talk. You see when I was younger my dad died. It broke my moms heart. I was always so mad at him for leaving us. But this summer my mom started to date again after like eight years and well we talked about my dad. She told me that she knew that he loved her and she would always love him. I kind of told her about you and how you would never leave me alone... And well she told me that I should take a chance and see what happens. So here we are."

"Oh." Was all that James could say, "I'm sorry about your dad."

"Yeah me too. But that was awhile ago and I'm alright now."

"Did your mom find anyone?"

"No. I think that when she went out with anyone she would compare them to my father and that she never found anyone that she thought was a proper match..."

"How about you. Why did you chose me out of all the girls here at Hogwarts?" Lily asked curiously. She turned her head so that she was able to look James in the eyes.

"Your hair. It was so bright and it immediately caught my attention when we were sitting together in the compartment, in first year."

Lily smiled, "Really, my hair.."

"It's just so red and long." James said as he started playing with it. He then looked at Lily and put his hand on her face and brought his face to hers. They slowly kissed eachother. It was short but sweet. They parted breathless.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remus?" Alisha said as they patrolled the corridors that night.

"Hmmm..." Remus looked at her.

"What are you thinking about?"

Remus was caught off guard by her question. "You." He lied. He was actually thinking about this next full moon, it was in a couple of days and Remus was looking worse and worse by the second.

"Really?" Alisha smiled, "And what were thinking of me?"

"That you are beautiful." Remus grabbed her hand and smiled. He couldn't believe that he felt this way about a girl, and that maybe she felt the same way. Remus couldn't bear the thought that he was lying to her. He needed to tell her about him being a werewolf before it got too late. He needed to tell all the girls about his secret before anyone got hurt.

Alisha sighed. She couldn't be more happy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan and Sirius were outside by the lake, where they were when they all decided to go for a swim. "Did you miss me?"

"You bet I did." Sirius said as he leaned in to kiss Megan again. Every kiss they had felt better then the one before. They could feel this energy run through them when they touched each other. "I couldn't imagine what I'd done if you didn't wake up."

Megan smiled. "Well I'm glad that I did." She leaned in for another kiss. Tilting her head she deepened the kiss, trying to get the most out of it. She wrapped her arms around his kneck, as he put his hands on her waist to bring her closer to him.

The two sat in the moonlight enjoying eachothers company.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week passed uneventful for the Gryfinndors. The fullmoon came and passed. The marauders had a great time, but each of them (minus Peter) felt a big weight since they all knew what they were keeping from their girlfriends.

It was Saturday afternoon and the marauders were sitting in James' room discussing what they could do about Remus' 'fury little problem' and the girls.

"I think that we need to be honest with them." Remus told the others, "I mean if we want good releationships we need them to trust us right"

Sirius and James shook their heads agreeing. "It's really up to you Moony. I mean Padfoot and I are behind you one hundred percent on the decision you make." James replied.

"Were going to tell them."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I am currently looking for a beta reader, since the person that was supposed to do it, can't anymore. If your interested just tell me and we'll talk!!**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter, and if you have any good truths or dares TELL ME!!**

**And please remember to REVIEW!!!**

**I hope that this chapter helps clear up some things that you were wondering, if you have any suggestions or questions feel free to ask and I'll do my best to either answer them in the story or tell you directly...**


	10. Snow Fall

As things started to get back to normal, the Gryfinndor seventh years found themselves to be piled with more and more work. No one seemed to be able to handle it anymore and just wanted to scream. Lily was excited for Christmas even though it was still well over a year away. She was just glad to get away from the school and homework. Hoping that she could take that time to rest and catch up on the essays.

Herself, Alisha and Megan were lazily lying around Lily's room doing their work together on Thursday night, since all of their boyfriends mysterly vanished saying that they wanted to hang out with the boys for the night. It didn't bother them, since they realized that they hadn't hung out with just the girls in at least a month.

Alisha had stopped doing her work and was now starring out the window at the fullmoon. "Did you guys ever realize how big the moon got when it's full?"

Megan and Lily looked up from their work. Both looked out the window and realized that the moon was strangely huge tonight. "It is isn't it? I always imagined that there was a werewolf here at Hogwarts after we learned about them in third year. Do you think that there really is one?"

Lily shrugged, she had been thinking about James. She knew that he and the other guys were keeping something from her, Alisha and Megan, but she just couldn't figure out what. "Do you guys ever think that James, Remus and Sirius are keeping something from us? I mean what are with those nicknames, they have to mean something, right? I mean they didn't start calling eachother them until the end of fifth year..."

"I don't know Lily." Megan said, "But I think that they are keeping something from us. They always disappear once a month... And come back tired and battered up. Did you see Sirius last time? He had this huge gash on the back of his neck."

"I know Remus always is so tired. I mean did you see him the last few days he looks horrible..." Alisha sighed. They all agreed then went silent each thinking about their own boyfriends. Lily got up and stood by the window looking at the moon... the full moon.

Lily's mind spun. They always disappeared around the full moon, Remus was always tired, and they all came back the next day battered up. What did it mean? _'I...I wonder...' _Lily thought,_ 'It could be possible... But Remus, of all people...'_

"Do you guys ever notice that they disappear around the same time each month?" Lily asked looking at her best friends, "I mean look its the full moon. What comes out on the full moon?"

Alisha looked at Lily, then her eyes went wide. "You don't honestly think that... that one of them is a werewolf?"

"It makes sense, think about it. They always disappear together and come back scratched and bruised up. And Remus is always tired and saying that his mum's sick." Lily began.

"But what about Sirius, James and Peter? What could they be doing?" Megan asked.

Alisha looked at her friends, she had tears in her eyes. "You aren't honestly accusing Remus of being a werewolf, are you?"

Lily stopped pacing the room to look at her friend. "'Lish, I don't want to believe it either but it makes sense."

"No!" Alisha jumped up, "It doesn't."

"'Lish it sorta does.." Megan whispered.

Alisha walked over to the door, "No, it doesn't." With that she walked out of the room, leaving her two friends speechless.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Sirius transformed as Peter hit the knot on the Whomping Willow to make it still. They dropped the marauders map and Jame's invisible cloak behind the tree out of the sight of others. They slowly slid down the pathway to the Shieking shack in their animal forms. Screeching sounds hit their ears making them realize that Remus was already transforming.

James shook his head for Sirius to go first, they followed the sounds until they came to the opening where Remus was in his werewolf form. Whenever Remus was in this form, he wasn't himself. But as soon as he saw his friends and smelt them everything seemed to be better. He had calmed down quite a bit since he had first became a werewolf ten years ago.

The marauders quickly got their friend under control and went outside to have some fun. They always looked forward to these days since they all felt so free in their animagi form. James was happy that they could hang out like this, since once they all got steady girlfriends they never seemed to hang out as much and truthfully James missed that. No matter how much he cared for Lily and loved spending quality time with her, it wasn't the same as being with the boys.

The stag, dog, rat, and werewolfe trotted through the forbidden forest happily. If you ever saw them together, you'd have to look twice since it was odd to have those animals together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily layed in bed at night, thinking about what they had talked about earlier. It all made sense of Remus, except she still couldn't figure out what James, Sirius and Peter did. They couldn't go and see him, they'd get bitten and become a werewolfe. _'No... that couldn't be it.'_ Lily thought, _'The only thing that can get bitten and not have to worry about being a werewolf is another animal...'_ Lily sat up in her bed. _'James, Sirius and Peter were animals... They were animagi... It all made sense now... The nicknames... The way they always seemed to come up with excuses when the girls asked about them. It all made sense.'_

Lily got out of her bed, put her night cloak on, grabbed a blanket and a book, then headed downstairs. She was determined to talk with James about this, the second that he got in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James slowly made his way to the heads room. Tonight had been rough. Remus had seen a rabbit and chased it down, making him and Sirius chase him down before he did anything stupid. He knew that he was all scratched up and all he wanted to do was go to bed and sleep.

The portrait was not happy when he got woken up to let James in the head room. The portrait lectured James that he wasn't allowed to be out this late and that he wasn't going to let him in the next time. After five minutes, James was let in to see Lily sitting on the couch.

Lily heard the portrait swing open and James walk in. "Hey."

He looked at her surprised that she was up. "Hey, what are you doing up?"

"I needed to talk to you. And I couldn't sleep until then." Lily patted the couch beside her for James to come sit down.

"Can it wait till tomorrow Lils' I'm pooped."

"Sorry no." Lily said as James sat beside her, "I know about you and Remus and Sirius and Peter."

James looked at her shocked, "Wh... What are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid James. Alisha, Megan and I were talking earlier and it dawned on me. Remus is a werewolf."

James looked at her, horror struck.

"And you... You're an animagi. That's where your nicknames came from."

"How... Lily, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry. I'm proud of you for being able to become an animagi, I mean it takes witches and wizards years to become them. And your only sixteen years old."

James smiled. "Thanks... Do Megan and Alisha know about Remus and us?"

"No only Remus. Alisha kind of got mad at me when I said that Remus is a werewolf." Lily looked down, "You should go to bed you look tired."

James smiled at her and started to play with her hair. He grabbed her hand at brought it to his face, he kissed it then slowly kissed up her arm, making her giggle. He stopped at her neck and kissed the place that always made her moan. Lily brought herself closer to James, so that he could have better access. James stopped and looked her in the eyes. She leaned down and kissed him, deeper then ever before. Lily felt James' tounge slide across her lip for access into her mouth. She couldn't resist herself, she opened moaning at the same time. James brought Lily so that she was sitting on top of him. He put his arms around her, under her shirt rubbing her back. Lily snaked her arms around his neck and played with his hair making James' moan.

After ten minutes the two broke apart, breathless. Lily rested her head on his chest. She didn't want to move, it was so comfortable to be in his arms. Lily felt James pick her up and lay her beside him as he layed down on the couch. He then put the blanket over them and cuddled her into him.

Lily and James fell asleep together on the couch, both having the best sleep they ever had in their lives.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Alisha woke up earlier then ever. She couldn't sleep, to much was on her mind. How could one of her best friends accuse her boyfriend of being a werewolf? But the more Alisha thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense. She had to talk to Remus today, alone.

Alisha got out of bed, then headed into the showers hoping to drown out her thoughts.

Megan awoke to the sound of a shower running. She looked around her to see that Alisha's bed was empty. Megan felt bad for Alisha, she didn't know what she would do if Sirius was the one that they thought was the werewolf. Megan sighed into her pillow hoping to get at least a few more minutes of sleep before she had to get ready for the day a head of her.

Alisha stepped out of the shower refreshed and in a better mood. She looked at Megan walked over and told her it was time to wake up and that she'd meet her down stairs.

Alisha walked out of the girls dormitory towards the boys. She had to talk to Remus and it was now or never.

She slowly made her way up the stairs, towards the seventh year rooms. Alisha stood in front of door, not sure whether she should knock or just walk in. She lightly knocked then walked in.

The dormitory wasn't anything like the girls, there was clothes everywhere, and it didn't smell all that well. Alisha looked around and was easily able to see where Remus was since his area seemed to be a little bit cleaner then rest of the room.

Alisha cleared her throat hoping to wake them up, but no avail all of them just rolled over. She walked over to Remus' bed and tapped him on the shoulder. "Remus!" She whispered. He rolled over and opened his eyes.

"ALISHA!!!" Remus jumped up. Alisha looked at him. He was only wearing pajama pants, but there was scratches all across his chest.

Sirius jumped out of his bed. "Girls!" He said half asleep making Alisha giggle.

"Yes Sirius tonnes of girls all looking at you drool." Alisha joked. Sirius opened his eyes. He glared at Alisha then went back to bed, muttering about getting a guys hopes up.

"Alisha, what are you doing in here so early?" Remus asked grabbing a shirt to put on.

Alisha looked at him realizing that she needed to talk to him, "We need to talk, down stairs. Meet me down there in five minutes." Alisha walked over to the door leaving.

Remus stood there stunned. What did Alisha want to talk about?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James woke up to see a mass of redness. He reached over to the table to grab his glasses. When he put them on her realized the redness was from Lily. James smiled to himself as he stroked Lily's face. It was so soft and delicate. He kissed her forward as he saw her eyes slowly open.

"Hey." He smiled.

Lily looked at him dreamily, "Hey yourself." She snuggled in closer to him. "Do we have to go to class today? It's so boring!"

"I'm sorry love but yes. As you said, you have a schedule to keep and missing a day of classes doesn't fit into that schedule, now does it."

Lily shook her head 'no', and started to get up. But before she could James grabbed around her waist pulling her on top of him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I gotta get ready." Lily yawned.

"Mmmm alright." James hugged Lily then let go and watched her walk up the stairs to her room. He too then got up and went to get ready to start a new day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alisha sat down on the couch waiting for Remus. It was still only 7:30am so most were getting ready in their dormitories, so no one was downstairs occuping the common room.

Remus walked down the stairs to see Alisha sitting down. "Hey what did you wanna talk about?"

Alisha looked at him, "Umm... You know how you always tell us that your mum's sick... Well I think I know the truth..."

Remus went white at what Alisha was saying.

"Your a werewolf, aren't you?"

Remus looked horrified. He was planning on talking with the girls tomorrow evening. He couldn't believe that, Alisha that girl he cared for was confronting this to her. "I totally understand if you want to break up." Remus whispered.

"Why would I want to do that?" Alisha asked.

"Because I'm a monster."

"No your not... Your sweet, loveable smart Remus. I mean your kind of like a girl, a monster once a month." They both laughed.

"I was going to tell you soon. It's just... It's just I was worried on how you'd take it..."

Alisha put her hands on his face. "I care about you, Remus. Nothings going to change that." She leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips.

They parted with smiles on their faces.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The early weeks of November passed. The marauders told Lily, Alisha and Megan everything about them. They asked to see what they looked like in their animagi forms and they each transformed for them. Megan flipped out and broke up with Sirius then ran out of the room. But five minutes later she ran back in and said that she was just kidding and still wanted to go out with Sirius.

All and all they all had a pretty good laugh over the hole scene.

Soon November was near the end of it and the snow began to fall. They all woke up to a blanket of white, on a Saturday morning.

The seven Gryfinndors and Mona all went outside to have a snowball fight. It was boys against girls.

"Your going down Lemons!" Sirius shouted as he threw snowballs at Megan.

"Try your best Black." She shouted back.

Lily and her friends had a great time. They spent all afternoon in the snow and came inside for supper soaking wet with huge smiles on their faces.

James and Lily realized that they had to start to plan out the Christmas ball.

So here they were one Sunday evening sitting across from one another in the heads room, trying to figure out all they wanted for the ball.

"Ok, so I think that the theme should be 'Winter Wonderland' and that instead of the candles we should put glittering snowflakes." Lily said as she wrote down her ideas.

"Yeah that sounds good." James said.

"You think that everything sounds good." Lily sighed setting down her quill to look at James.

"That's because all your ideas are!" James said.

"Ugh'... You need to say something helpful. Like tell me what you think!"

"Ok, I think that we should have this on December twenty-third and that it should be available to fourth years and up. Third years and younger are only aloud if they are someones date."

"Thank you!" Lily said then quickly kissed James and went back to work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Christmas ball was well planned and Lily and James met with Professor Dumbledore to confirm their ideas. He agreed with them and thought that everything was excellent.

Lily and James were walking back from the Headmasters office when they ran into Malfoy, Bellatrix and Snape.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The blood traitor with his mudblood girlfriend." Malfoy sneered.

"You better watch your mouth Malfoy. And never call Lily that again, she's better then you'll ever be." James snapped.

"Oh what are you going to do?" Bellatrix laughed.

"We're going to take twenty-five points away from each of you for talking to the Head students in such a manor. And you'll be going to detention tomorrow night too. Now go back to your common room before we do more." Lily uttered. She was face to face with Bellatrix now.

"What ya' going to do Mudblood?" Bellatrix mocked.

"I'd leave before you found out."

They all turned around to here foot steps coming their way. Bellatrix looked Lily back in the face. "You lucky this time. But you watch your back, you never know what or who is lurking around behind the next corner." With that the three Slytherins headed towards the dungeons.

"Wow Lily. I'm impressed." James hugged her.

"Oh my god. I can't believe I just did that." Lily sighed looking at the portraits.

The two looked back to the corridor to see their friends running at them.

"We saw you guys and Malfoy, Bellatrix and Snivelly together." Sirius explained.

"We handled it." James said grabbing Lily's hand and leading them back to the heads room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Here is another wonderful chapter to add to the rest. Haha.**

**Tell me what yah think of it... Love it? Hate it? Tell me**

**So you know what to do, just hit that little button at the bottom!!! Please!!**


	11. Truth or Dare

Another week passed pretty uneventful for the Gryfinndor friends. James and Sirius ended up getting a detention from McGonagall after she caught them and the Syltherins hexing each other. It hadn't been a pretty sight. James came back to the heads room with a gash across his cheek, while Sirius' hair had been turned pink. He was furious, he kept on ranting that whoever sent that charm was going to pay.

It had taken Lily an hour to get the pink out since she couldn't stop laughing long enough to cast the spell. All and all it had been a fun night trying to get Sirius to calm down about the whole thing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wednesday morning brought the seven seventh years eating breakfast together when none other then Marshal came up to Lily with his friends behind him, "Miss Lily, I have heard that there is going to be a Hogsmede trip in a few weeks. Would you and your friends, Alisha and Megan like to be our dates?"

When Marshal said dates, Lily spit out her pumpkin juice that she had been drinking, "I swear to god that the last time I went with you, I specifically told you that I would never wanna go out with you again. You're bloody boring."

"And besides, " James said standing up, "She has a boyfriend now."

"Oh congratulation's Remus." Marshal said then walked off, smirking. Lily had to grab onto James to keep him from running after Marshal.

"Calm down! It was nothing." Lily said sharply.

James looked at her, "That's easy for you to say. You didn't have to see your girlfriend get asked out by some arsehole then, get insulted by the same arsehole."

"God James! Grow up!" Lily stormed out of the great hall.

"Great. Look, what I've done now." James said muttering to himself as he followed Lily out of the great hall.

Sirius, Megan, Alisha, Peter and Remus sat there stunned not sure what to do. They had just witnessed Lily's and James' first fight. "Are we supposed to just sit here?" Megan asked.

From over at the Ravenclaw table sat Marshal, he had watched the whole thing and was happy. His plan was working.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily and James never showed up for Potions but they came in at Charms, happy. They had seemed to of made up. Everyone was happy that they didn't have to pull an intervention on their friends. Since they both were acting pretty immature about the whole situation. Or so Sirius said. Making everyone look at him, shocked.

The day went on making James and Lily completely forget about the morning affair. It was if nothing happened.

Now it was supper time and the group was sitting around discussing their weekend plans.

"I have an idea." Megan said, "How about we all have a big sleep over in the heads room Saturday night, and play some games like spin the bottle and truth or dare!"

Everyone immediately agreed, Sirius jumped up saying that he had the bestest dare EVER! Standing on the bench caught the great halls attention, making everyone laugh at him. But Sirius being well Sirius took that moment to flew his muscles, which got girls giggling around them before he was pulled down by Megan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Saturday night. The group of seventh year Gryfinndors were lounging around in Lily's and James common room waiting for the head students to return from patrol so that they could get started with their night. Peter was off somewhere tonight saying that he didn't want to play truth or dare.

"Where are they?" Sirius complained for the hundredth time that night. "It doesn't take that long to patrol."

"Like you would know." Alisha said sarcastically, "You're usually the one being caught."

Sirius gave her a glare. "Haha..."

Megan looked at her friend and boyfriend. Lately she had felt like Sirius didn't like her. They hadn't spent anytime alone together since that night by the lake and she missed that. _'But,'_ She thought,_ 'I'm sure I'm just jumping to conclusions...'_

The portrait swung open to reveal Lily Evans and James Potter. "FINALLY!!" Sirius jumped up and sat on the ground beside Megan putting his arm around her.

"Sorry, we found Snape by the great hall and well let just say that, that James here had to be all macho!" Lily said as she sat on one of the arm chairs. James came up beside and picked her up then placed her on him on the chair.

"Ok, so what first?" He asked. The group looked around at one another.

"How about truth or dare?" Alisha said smiling as she crossed her legs and snuggled into Remus. "Ok, I'll go first."

"Wait!" Megan got up. "First we need to put truth charms on everyone so that we know they aren't lying."

Everyone looked at one another as Megan came around to cast the spell on them. They all seemed to be thinking the same thing. _'She takes this game to seriously...'_

"Ok, so I choose you, Megan. Tuth or dare?" Alisha said smirking at her friend.

"Ummm... let's think..." Megan looked Alisha in the eyes, "Dare."

Alisha squealed, "Ok, I dare you to go to the Ravenclaw, boys dormitiories and get a pair of Marshal Madison's boxers."

Megans face dropped. "But I don't have the password..."

"Oh you don't need a password. You just need to answer a question." Remus told her. Megan scowled at him. She got up and left the common room, under James cloak with Sirius. The rest watched them go on the famousable Marauders map.

"Oh my god she's doing it..." Lily giggled as they saw Megans dot walk around Marshals sleeping figure. Five minutes later, Megan and Sirius ran in.

"Filch just about caught us but we went to the fifth corridor then had to come back around... It was exhausting..." Sirius sighed as he fainted on the couch.

Megan walked over to Alisha and dropped the boxers on her lap. "Ewww!" Alisha laughed pushing them off of her.

"Ok, my turn. James... Truth or Dare?" Megan asked.

James looked down at Lily, "Ummm... truth."

Megan smirked, "Why wouldn't you stop leaving Lily around before?"

James sighed. He should of known that he'd be asked something like that sooner or later, "Well I guess because..."

"Because Prongsie here was infatuated with her." Sirius answered. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah that and because Lily would always say 'No' and it made me want her more..." James explained. "Ok, Moony truth or dare?"

"I think that I'll choose Dare." Remus said.

"Ok I dare you to go to Minny tomorrow and tell her that you lover her." James said. Remus laughed, he was all of a sudden not looking forward to tomorrow when he had to tell Professor McGonagall that he loved her.

Remus scanned the crowd. "Lily, truth or dare?"

Lily looked at her lap. If she chose truth then he'd more then likely ask why she would never say 'yes' to James before, but if she chose dare then she'd have to do one of the stupid dares that the marauders came up with, but it was coming from Remus. "Dare..."

"Ok I dare you to... I dare you to go up to the sixth years boys dormitories and jump into bed with one of them." Everyone burst out laughing. Lily's face went beat red.

"Ok..." She got up and left the heads room. Alisha went with her to verify it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two girls crept through the corridor to the Gryfinndor common room. It wasn't that far from the heads room thankfully. They tapped on the fat lady's portrait to awake her.

"Huh' whose there?" The portrait said, shaking her head.

"Hipogriff" Lily whispered. The portrait swung open as she saw the two girls.

"It's past curfew girls." The portrait said then swung over to close away the common room.

"Ok, so the sixth year dormitory is up there." Lily and Alisha stood outside of the dorm, suppressing their laughter. The more they tried not to laugh the more they began to make noise.

"Just go get it over with Lily."

"But what if their awake in there."

"Just go!" Alisha pushed Lily in the room. Lily looked around, she saw Tommy Harber. He was on the quidditch team, and as far as Lily knew he wasn't that bad of a bloke.

She quietly crept over to the bed and slowly lifted the covers. Alisha came in behind her with the camera they brought so that they could show everyone else. Lily got in and put the covers over them. She felt Tommy shift and then he turned facing her with his arm around her face. She squealed.

"Alisha his arms around my waist."

Alisha burst out laughing, her hands shook trying to take the picture. She finally was able to gain her composure and took the picture. "Ok come on Lily before we get caught."

Lily tried to get up. "I can't move! His arms around me." Alisha walked over and lifted the covers. Sure enough Tommy had his arm wrapped tightly around her. But he didn't appear to be awake.

"I think this guy can sleep through a hurricane." Alisha whispered. She grabbed a hold of his arm and slowly loosened his grip. Lily slid out from him and stood up. The two girls then ran out of the room.

As they were running out of the common room, Alisha ran into a couch. The two girls stopped and tried their hardest not to wake anyone up. They were laughing their heads off, it was just so late and stupid.

Finally they were able to walk into the heads room. Everyone looked up at them.

"What took you so long?" Megan asked, from where she was sitting beside Sirius.

"Tommy wouldn't let go of Lily." Alisha laughed.

"Well at least I'm not the one who ran into a couch!" Lily retaliated. The two girls looked at one another and burst out laughing. Lily shoved the picture into Remus' hands to show that she did what she was supposed to do.

"Ok my turn. Sirius truth or dare." Lily asked sitting herself back on James' lap.

"Definitely Dare!!" Sirius said. James whispered something into Lily's ear, making her grin.

"Ok Sirius dare it is... Tomorrow you will go down to the great hall for breakfast..." Lily said.

"I do that everyday Lil's" Sirius interrupted.

"I'm not done yet. You will; be wearing your boxers, Megan's pink bra and your robe. And that's all. Oh and we girls are going to be doing your hair and make-up." Everyone looked at Sirius' stunned face and burst out laughing.

Sirius smirked, "Whatever you say boss."

The night then went on like that. Everyone had to do stupid things such as eat a whole cake or eat a raw egg which they got from the kitchens. It was well after 4:00am before anyone closed their eyes to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Sirius we are done!" Lily said as they made the final touch on his make-up. After much argument they had finally dressed Sirius in Megan's pink bra.

The six friends made their way down stairs. As they started to pass people there was stares and whispers being heard. Sirius just kept on strutting with Megan on his arm. He didn't seem fazed at all by the stairs.

They all sat down at the table.

"Alright Moony know its your time to shine." James said as he patted his werewolf friend on the back. Remus glared at him, then stood up and headed down to where their Transfiguration teacher sat beside the Headmaster.

"Professor McGonagall, I just wanted to come here to tell you that... that I LOVE YOU!!" Remus said, smiled then walked back to where his best friends were laughing their heads off.

"Did you see Minny's face... It was priceless...hahaha." Sirius laughed obviously not concerned with the way he looked.

Professor McGonagall made her way down the table to where the seventh years sat, still laughing. "Mr Black are you aware of the school dress codes?"

Sirius looked up, "Yep."

"Then you should abide by them. You have detention with me, tomorrow night for wearing such clothes."

Sirius looked down at what he was wearing, "Oh I know I forgot to do something this morning..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week started just like any other. Each getting a pile of homework to complete. Everyone felt as if they had enough and just needed a break. The Newt year was so stressful, and no one can really be prepared for it until you experience the year. Megan had complained about Owl year but by far Newt year was harder. No one wanted to go to class anymore and just felt like giving up, but that wasn't the case they had gone six years already they only had one year left and the hardest but they were going to do it, together.

Lily lye on the heads couch trying to remember all she needed for her Potions test the next day, when the door swung open to reveal James.

"Hey babe." He said strutting in.

"Hello." Lily sighed. She just didn't want to do anymore work.

"What's wrong?"

"Stupid work."

"Oh."

"Yeah. How was quidditch practice?"

"Not bad. It's getting really cold out though."

"Really. Christmas is going to be here before we know it."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about Christmas break."

"Really..."

"Yeah, I... I was wondering if you'd like to come meet my mum and dad?"

Lily looked at James. They had only been going out with one another for little over a month now and he already wanted her to meet his parents. "I... I... I dunno James... I mean do you want me to meet your parents?"

"Lily you mean the world to me. I've wanted you to be mine for six years and now you finally are. I want you to meet my family so that they can see why I like you so much. Yes of course I do, otherwise I wouldn't of asked you to meet them." James said looking into her emerald eyes.

"I'll have to ask my mom. But then she'll want to meet you too." Lily whispered.

James frowned hugging her. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to Lils'."

"No.. no I do. I'm supposed to... to go meet the girls now. For some girl time... alright."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily ran into the girls dormitory. "OH MY GOD!"

Alisha and Megan looked up from their work. "What?" Megan asked.

"James just asked me to meet his parents..."

Alisha and Megan's eyes went wide. "Are you serious, that is so sweet." Alisha sighed.

"SWEET!?!?! SWEET?!?! It's not sweet... its... its scary!" Lily cried.

"It's not that bad Lil's... By the time you meet his parents you'll be together for like two months. That's kind of serious, isn't it?" Alisha responded.

"But... But..." Lily began.

"No you are going to go back to James. Since you obviously left him confused. And your going to tell him that you'll meet his parents as long as he agrees to meet your mom." Megan stated.

"Noooo... I don't know if I can." Lily said putting her head in her hands. "It's just so soon."

"But Lily think about it. James has been asking you out forever. And now he has you, he isn't fooling around. He's being serious and sincere and I think you should appreciate that." Alisha told her friend.

Lily looked at her best friends of three years. When you looked at them they were so different. On had short brown hair, the other a long blonde and her long wavy red hair. "I don't know."

"No you do. Now get out of here and go talk to him." Alisha said grabbing a hold of Lily's arm. Lily broke free.

"How about tomorrow?" Lily said lying down on what would of been her bed. "I miss being here. It's gets kind of lonely in the heads room."

Alisha and Megan looked at each other. "Lily, we are your best friends. And we are telling you that you need to go talk to James."

"FINE!" Lily said and stormed out of the room. She made her way into the common room to see James with his friends. He had his head in his hands. Remus was patting him on the back. _'Oh god what have I done?'_

Lily couldn't handle it. She ran out of the common room. She didn't know where she was going, but all she did know was that she needed to get away from here.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Next chapter is being made as you read this... haha I like how I left it... Don't you at sort of a cliff hanger...**

**What do you think will happen next?? Hmm... You will never know, will you? **

**Well actually you will once I write it... Hmm... haha so if you want me to write and post it quick all you have to do is**

**REVIEW!! the more I get the happier I am and the more likely that I'll continue writing...**

**Please REVIEW!!!**


	12. Getting in the Spirit

"James, what exactly did she say?" Remus asked for the hundredth time.

"I told you, she said that she had to talk to her mom. But you should have seen her face, she was petrified. I screwed up everything." James moaned. He couldn't believe that he did something like that, he thought that Lily liked him but truthfully he pushed her away.

The portrait door slammed shut. All James seen was a whiff of red go out the door, "Lily."

"What?" Sirius asked confused.

"Lily, she just ran out of the room, Moony do you have the map?" James looked at his friend. Remus ran up the stairs to retrieve it.

"I solenmy swear that I am up too no good." Remus checked the map as he came back down the stairs. "Oh god!"

"James. JAMES! Look where Lily's headed." Remus pointed her out to see that she was headed in the direction of none other then the Slytherins.

James ran out of the door. "Where is he going?" Megan asked Sirius, as she and Alisha came down to the common room.

"Lily, Snape... Bellatrix." Sirius explained as he too ran out the common room door.

"No." Alisha whispered as her and Megan ran after the marauders.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The mudblood without her little blood traitor friends." Bellatrix sneered as she came up the corridor toward Lily.

Lily looked up from where she stood._ 'Oh no...' _She thought. "What are you all doing out right now? Curfews in a few minutes." Lily tried to steady her voice but it wasn't possible, she was scared.

"Oh yes, but that's still for a few minutes. We have all the time in the world to... You know, do what we want." Malfoy came up to Lily and grabbed her hair. "Shame that you have such filthy blood, you would be quite powerful on our side."

Lily pulled her out of her hand, "Too bad isn't it?" Lily spat in his face. She reached for her wand but was too late.

Bellatrix sent a hex at her that made her fly up against the wall. She slid down, grabbing for her wand. "You sure do think you're something when you're all together don't you?" Lily may not be able to stand but she still had her dignity.

She lifted her wand slightly and sent a jelly legs hex at Snape. He fell to the ground, "What the bloody hell?"

"Oh the mudblood is fighting back, is she?" Malfoy laughed.

"Hmm... What shall we do next?" Bellatrix sneered, "Crucio..." Lily cried in pain, she would not scream, she would not scream. She said over and over again in her head. "CRUCIO!"

Bellatrix made the spell all the more powerful.

"Stupefy!" James yelled coming out of the darkness of the corridor. He shot the spell at Bellatrix. Her connection with Lily dropped, causing her to lay still on the ground.

"Look at who it is? Hey Pottey, came to rescue your mudblood girlfriend?" Snape stepped forward revealing himself to James.

"Hey wait up. This wouldn't be the same without me." Sirius said. He looked behind him to see his friends coming up, "And a few of our friends."

Malfoy's eyes glazed as he saw the rest of the Gryfinndor seventh years run up, "Well looks like this can begin now."

Sirius and Malfoy were having a stare off. Neither taking their eyes off of one another.

"Lily?" James whispered as he knelt down to pick up his girlfriend and get her out of harms way. "Lily?"

"James..." Lily's voice was so tiny he had to lean in closer to hear her.

"I'm here Lily. You're going to be alright." James told her. He let her lean up against the wall. He had some business to attend too.

"Bellatrix!" He sneered, "First you hurt Megan, but you see she's fine now. Then you go and think that you can hurt Lily. Nooo, that's where your wrong. She's much stronger then you think. And I care for her so much, which is the wrong choice you made. Lily has so many friends, that care for her." James lifted his wand. "Expelliarmus!"

Bellatrix lifted her wand too, she cried "Crucio!" The two spells met in the middle. James and Bellatrix were fighting one another trying to hold onto the power that they sent out.

Sirius sent curses left, right and center at the Slytherins as did Megan and Remus. Alisha was beside Lily making sure that she was alright.

"What do we have here?" Avery said as he leaned over Alisha.

"Impedimenta!" Remus shot at him, making him fall backwards off his feet. "Expelliarmus." Avery's wand flew over to Remus who threw it back behind him. He ran over to Alisha, "Are you alright?"

Alisha shook her head 'yes'. "We need to get Lily out of here. She needs to be somewhere safe, we all do." Alisha looked Remus in the eyes.

"Sirius. Professors are coming!" Remus yelled. Everyone seemed to hear him.

James and Bellatrix ended their battle. "You're lucky this time." She sneered and cast a look at Lily, "Well maybe not all of you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily, it's going to be alright. I promise." James whispered in her ear as they headed to the hospital wing.

"Prongs, are you sure we should take her here. The teachers are going to find out. "Sirius said looking down at Lily, whose eyes were half open.

"Yeah James." Lily moaned. "All I need is some sleep and I'll be fine."

"But what if there's something else wrong?" said James worriedly.

Sirius patted his back, "Lily's strong. Like you said. She'll be alright."

The six friends made their way to the heads room. James set Lily down on her bed and left as the girls helped Lily change into some pajamas.

"God! This is all my fault." James cried as he sat down on the couch.

Remus sat beside him. "No it's the Slytherins for starting it."

"But she wouldn't have left here at all if I didn't ask her to meet my parents."

"Prongsie, no worries, Lily will wake up tomorrow morning and she'll be alright and so will you guys!" Sirius sighed. "And besides you can't be like this. We need our Prongs back for the full moon."

James sighed agreeingly. Soon Alisha and Megan came down the stairs and the four of them left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily woke up the next morning to find that she was sore and weak. She slowly lifted herself out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom to have a nice long, hot shower.

She sighed as the hot water hit her body. It massaged all her sore muscles, they relaxed and felt happy again.

After half an hour in the shower she made her way out to start yet another day of her seventh year of school. Lily made her way out of the room down to the common room she shared with the head boy.

As she came down the stairs, she saw the head boy sitting on the couch.

"Lily!" James jumped up and made his way over to help her. "How are you feeling?"

Lily smiled, "Just a little sore is all."

"Oh thank goodness." James stood in front of her. He leaned down and enveloped her in a huge hug, hoping to say all that he wanted to. "I'm so sorry Lil. I'm so sorry."

Lily hugged her boyfriend back. "It's not your fault James. They were waiting for someone and I just happened to be the one that came upon them. It's better me then some innocent first year."

"Nobody should have to go through what you did. Those... those Slytherins have something coming at them."

Lily looked up at her boyfriend, "Don't do anything stupid James."

He looked at her, "You know I wouldn't"

They both laughed just happy to be in the arms of one another.

"I think we should head down to breakfast now..." Lily sighed. She breathed in heavily, the scent of James always made her comforted and happy.

"Yeah, ummm... Lily. About last night."

'It's now or never Lily.' She thought. "James I want to meet your parents, and for you to meet mine... Its just... I don't know. Its just so... fast. Everything's happening so fast."

James looked down at her again, "I know I don't want to pressure you. I just, I really care about. And I want my parents to meet you and see how wonderful you are."

Lily smiled, "Alright."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week dragged on. Lily got better and once again was her normal self. Her and James both owled their parents asking about the winter holidays. It soon was the second week of December, the full moon had passed without anyone getting hurt, much to the relief of the three girlfriends. Both the Hogsmede trip and Christmas ball had been announced making everyone get more and more into the holiday spirit. Even Peeves the poltergeist kept on hanging mistle toes everywhere. But neither Lily nor James seemed to care. It only gave them another excuse to kiss.

The night before the Hogsmede trip the six friends were sitting in the heads room planning their holidays. Remus had asked Alisha over to meet his mum and Alisha had agreed immediately, she now walked around on cloud nine. Sirius and Megan had planned to get together during the holidays, the Potters had told him that they would like to meet this young lady that Sirius fancied. So she would be coming over when Lily did so they could all have dinner together.

"Anyone notice how Wormtail is never around anymore?" Remus asked out of the blue.

James agreed. "Maybe its because he feel as if he doesn't fit in anymore."

"He could feel like a third wheel with us." Megan said, "I mean look around, James and Lily are together, so are Remus and Alisha, and same with Sirius and I"

"Too bad we didn't have another friend." Lily joked.

"What about, what's her name?" Alisha asked, "Mona."

"They broke up about a month ago or something." Sirius answered.

Everyone sighed.

"Anyways. My parents are having this huge new years eve party at my house. And your all invited." James announced. "My mom said that you can all come over on the thirty-first and just stay until we have to go back to school or something."

Everyone agreed happily. They all said that they'd owl their parents to ask.

"Well, we all know I don't have to ask." Sirius joked.

They all sat around that winter evening discussing what they wanted for Christmas and what new years eve would be like.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The seventh years all awoke to find themselves still in the heads room. Alisha stretched then poked Remus awake.

"Morning sleepy head." She giggled. Alisha kissed him on the head. "Ready to wake everyone up."

They both got up from the floor and walked around kicking their friends waking them. Sirius groaned then rolled over saying that he needed this beauty sleep.

Lily woke up and looked up at her friends. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to wake up. We need to go and get our dresses today!" Alisha giggled. Lily immediately got up followed by Megan. They made their way up the stairs telling the boys that they'd be ready in an hour and for them to be ready too.

Lily went for a shower first. They had agreed that each would get ten minutes. She quickly scrubbed down making sure to shave her arms and legs, just in case she tried on a dress that was around the knees. Lily soaped up her hair, with a shampoo that smelt like lilies.

Next went Alisha, while she was in the shower Lily began to dry her hair. Her and Megan picked out a cute white cardigan with a green tee underneath. On the bottom she was going to wear a knee length skirt and brown boots that came to her knees.

Alisha came out of the bathroom sopping wet. Megan giggled then headed into the shower. Alisha dug through her clothes, and her friends to find something to wear. They finally agreed that she should wear a purple turtle neck with a pair of dark denim jeans. Alisha then began to straighten her long blonde hair.

Megan stepped out of the bathroom, she started to dry her hair and look for something to wear. Finally after ten minutes of digging she found something that she liked. It was a simple red tee with a black tank underneath. Over she wore a black hoody and a jean jacket. Megan to wore tight jeans with boots that went up to her knees.

The girls all did their make-up then made their way down to meet their boyfriends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, I think that we should go dress shopping first." Alisha announced as she and Remus lead the group down into the town of Hogsmede.

Megan shook her head agreeingly. "Yeah, how about us girls go get our dresses while you guys go present shopping and then we'll meet for brunch. Then you guys can go get your robes, and we'll go shopping."

Everyone agreed upon the plan. The girls then trudged through the snow towards the shop where they bought their Halloween costumes. "Ok I was thinking that I want a red dress or black. What do you guys think?" Megan asked as they stepped in the front door.

"Sounds good. You should also look at a midnight blue for your eyes." Lily told her friend.

"Mmhmm... I was thinking maybe a pink, or yellow..." Alisha said.

"Oh. That would be pretty. And Lily for you either a green, purple, or white." Megan said playing with her best friends hair.

They walked around picking up numerous dresses for their friends and themselves. Soon each girl had a handful of dresses and they walked over to the changing rooms where Mary was.

"Oh, hello girls. What are we here for this time?" Mary asked the girls politely.

"Some Christmas gowns." Lily told her.

"Really. Well if you need any help I'll be right around the corner." Mary then headed out of the changing room area.

Lily stepped into the changing room which she had been in a month and half ago. She could hear Megan moaning from the other side of her.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"These dresses aren't looking the way I wanted them too." Megan sighed.

"Well keep on trying them on." Lily said, "And when you find a good one let us see."

They all agreed. Dresses were soon everywhere among the girls. The three of them were standing outside of the changing rooms taking turns on the platform to see if they liked the dress they had on.

"How about this one?" Alisha asked stepping outside of her change room. Megan and Lily gasped, she looked beautiful.

"Wow!" Megan said. Alisha wore a thin strapped dress, it was a light purple. It came down to her knees and puffed out. Near the bust it tightened to reveal the tiniest part of her waist. Her light blonde hair seemed to shine with the shade.

"You have to get it." Lily said.

Alisha looked at herself and agreed. Next came Megan, who went back into the change room to try yet another dress on. She came out in a black dress, that had a plunging neckline. Immediately Alisha and Lily said 'no'.

Lily too went back into her changing room to try on another dress. This one was black that was slender and was tight all the ways down. She stepped onto the platform. Looking at herself. _'Nah.' _She thought.

Megan then came out of her changing room with a black dress on. It was a halter dress, the top was tight showing off every curve, while the bottom swayed out. When Megan walked over to them you could see all the sparkles. It was a gorgeous dress.

"What do you think?" Megan asked.

"I think that you found the one." Alisha said as she stood beside her friend. The two giggled as they saw their reflection.

"Ok, Lily get trying on some more." Megan commanded.

Lily listened and headed back yet again to the change rooms. She dug through the many dresses in the change room. She felt a soft silky material and grabbed it. Upon pulling it out, she saw that it was an off white color. Lily looked at it. It was beautiful. She then changed into it, feeling the silk against her skin. It felt magical.

She walked out of the changing room looking at herself. The dress was strapless and had a corset on the top. The bottom flared out like what a princess would wear.

Megan and Alisha starred at their best friend. "James isn't going to be able to keep his hands off of you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The marauders walked around Hogsmede aimlessly. None of them knew what to buy, for their girlfriends. They had just gotten back together from shopping for each other.

James had bought Sirius broom care package, Remus a book on werewolves, Peter some chocolate and candy, Megan a book about grooming dogs, and Alisha a new pair of quidditch gloves. But Lily was too hard. He had walked around forever trying to figure something out.

They all walked up and down with no destination.

"This is too hard." Sirius whined.

Peter agreed. Remus wasn't worried since he had already bought Alisha's gift. It was a sterling silver bracelet with a charm on it that read _'Be together, through all our transformations.' _Remus was quite pleased with himself.

James turned to look into the store windows. Something shiny caught his attention. He walked over. Inside the window laid a neckless, with a lily on it. James immediately knew that, that was perfect. He ran inside with the marauders right behind him.

Sirius wandered around the store hoping to find something to get for Megan. He wanted something sincere, yet nothing to mushy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finally met at the Three Broomsticks, with the girls. All of the marauders had purchased all of their gifts for their friends and family.

Lily kissed James on the cheek as the girls sat down. "Did you guys get everything?"

"Yep! I got everyone something." Sirius announced.

"Really? What did you get me?" Megan asked reaching for his bags.

"You'll have to wait till Christmas, honey." Sirius told his girlfriend. Megan pouted for a moment.

The Gryfinndor friends all ordered lunch and chowed down.

Soon that was over and once again the girls left the boys. Each going their separate way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week seemed to speed up. Homework was piled on before the Christmas holidays. James and Lily were putting the final touches on everything. They had given each house of prefects the same job that they had for the Halloween ball.

Everything seemed to be coming together and it was only a matter of time before they got to put those plans into action. Lily was sitting in the heads room with James, once again going over the Christmas ball plans. They had a meeting with Dumbledore in a few hours and Lily wanted everything perfect.

"Ok, so the Counting Clocks are coming for sure." Lily asked for the millionth time.

"Yes, they owled yesterday confirming." James reassured her, "Don't worry Lil', everything is going to be fine." James came beside Lily and began to massage her shoulders. She immediately relaxed and sat back into his arms.

"It will be won't it." Lily looked up into James' brown eyes. He leaned down and their lips met. Lily turned her head more to deepen the kiss. James pressed on Lily's lips trying to get every second of this. His hands stroked her back, and ran into her hair. She felt his tung run along he lips, Lily moaned happily as she felt him explore the inside of her mouth.

James was in heaven, he had the girl he cared for in his arms and he knew that she had finally returned those feelings. Lily stroked her hand against James' face. He moaned into her mouth. Slowly he made his way down her neck to the spot that made Lily breathless.

Lily sighed. She was so happy. James truly was it, he cared for her. Lily knew that he was true by looking into his eyes. James made his way back up to her mouth. Lily kissed him back putting everything that she had into it. James put his hands on her hips turning her even more so that she was know underneath her on the couch.

Lily giggled at his actions. "James... James..." She whispered.

James moaned.

"James, we have to go meet Dumbledore soon."

James kissed her one more time on the lips, then put his forehead on hers. "Good way to ruin the mood, Lils'." He joked.

They got off the couch, fixed their clothes and hair. And headed out the door towards the headmasters office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I think its getting serious. Don't you? I absolutely love writing stories. Everything goes the way you want... Haha **

**Any who... What do you think of this chapter? Was it one of my better ones or not... Tell me!!**

**REVIEW!!!! **

**Coming up in the next chapter... **

_Lily got lost in his eyes. They always seemed to tell her exactly what she wanted to know. She could just get lost in them. Looking deeply in them she saw what she wanted most, love._


	13. Kissing You

The Christmas ball was only three days away and Hogwarts was utter caous. The train was to believing the morning after the ball meaning that they had to be packed before the ball since most would be up into the wee hours of the morning. Lily was feeling very flustered. She had owled her mum about James, and her mum agreed saying that he could come over on the twenty-sixth. Lily was excited but nervous, she was going to be meeting James' parents on the twenty-ninth, for dinner, then on the thirty-first she would be going over to James' for the party and staying with him and his family for the rest of holidays.

She was scared of what might happen during these holidays. She and James haven't talked about, it, yet. But Lily was sure that they needed to talk about it soon, since they had been going farther and farther every night. She knew that she wasn't ready yet, or so she felt now. But Lily knew that James would understand, since he was a very compassionate guy. She knew that she was very lucky to have him with her. Many times Lily would find herself just looking at him during classes always wondering why she hadn't given in sooner. The way his hair sat on him, was so handsome. Or the way he would grab her hand as they walked down the hallways. Or the way that he would kiss her so softly, yet with so much passion. Lily was in heaven.

Lily walked around the lake, by herself realizing that this was her last Christmas that she could call herself a Hogwarts student. It was sad that her seven years would becoming to an end in a mere six more months. The red head felt tears develop in her eyes, she couldn't believe what has happened. She has the best friends a girl could ask for, Alisha, Megan and her were able to talk about anything. It was great to have those friendships. Lily was grateful that she was chosen to go in Gryfinndor and make these friends. And now her friendship with the Marauders. They were the best bunch of guys that Lily had ever know. Sirius, was like a brother to her that she always wished she had, Remus was like her guy best friend since she was able to always count on him for things and Peter was well Peter, he was a nice guy though. And even better was the fact that her two best girl friends were going out with her two best guy friends.

You couldn't ask for a better situation in Lily's opinion. She had never seen anyone so happy, as she's seen her friends. _'It's weird though,' _She thought, _'How we all partnered up..' _Lily looked around at the lake, it was frozen this time of year. She wished that she had a set of skates right now.

As she thought that Lily began to head back up to the castle to where her friends were.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alisha and Remus sat in the heads common room, since the Gryfinndor common room was to havoc to be in right now.

"Are you excited for the holidays?" Remus asked his girlfriend.

"Mmhmm..." Alisha sighed. She lifted her head to Remus' and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm excited to meet your mum."

Remus chuckled. "Me too." Remus wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her to sit on his lap. "I can't believe that your still mine. After that whole incident last month."

"I don't care that you're a... you know. It shouldn't matter. You're still one of the sweetest, sexiest guys I've ever met."

Remus kissed her again, both putting in the passion they had for one another.

"This has been such a year. I can't believe that it's already half done."

"I know love. Then we'll all be out. In the real world." Remus whispered.

"I'm scared to be out there. We're safe here."

"I know."

"What if something happens to our families or friends?"

"I don't know. But we will always be there to help them. Right?"

Alisha shook her head 'yes'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sirius, where are you taking me?" Megan whined. Sirius had her hand and was dragging her down a darkened corridor where Megan hadn't ever been before.

"You'll see love." Sirius smirked.

They came out of the corridor to the grounds, which Megan didn't recognize. "Where are we?"

"Just outside of Hogsmede," Sirius replied. "This way."

He took her over to a cave that seemed to be lit. As they walked inside Megan felt herself become warmed up. In front of her lied a picnic basket and a few blankets. All around her were candles that seemed to not melt.

"This is gorgeous." Megan gasped. Sirius smiled at her reaction. He pulled her towards him and kissed her fully on the lips.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful that you are?" Sirius whispered in her ear.

Megan blushed fiercely. She looked into Sirius' eyes to see them serious, yet playful.

"Really? You're not to shabby yourself." She giggled.

Sirius grabbed her hand with his and put his other around her waist and began to sway to music that only they could hear. Megan rested her head on his chest. She breathed in heavily taking in all the scents of the man before her.

Sirius couldn't believe that he had Megan Lemons in his arms. She was always so beautiful, he had always secretly had a crush on her, but when he was younger he liked to play around. But now Sirius told himself that she would be the one, the last girl he'd ever be with.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James walked down the stairs towards where he saw Lily heading up on the Marauders map. He saw a glimpse of that vibrant red hair and knew it was her. He hid behind the wall.

Lily slowly came up the stairs. She wanted to go and find James. She needed to talk to him about, it.

James jumped out in front of her, "BOO!"

Lily screamed. "Good God James! You scared me!"

James laughed then brought Lily into a hug. "You're an easy one to get."

Lily playful slapped him on the arm. "Oh am I?"

James shook his head.

Lily stepped back. "Then catch me!" With that Lily ran down the corridor with James right behind her. She was laughing at the top of her lungs, the thought of talking to James totally lost in her mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alisha sighed. She was so happy right now. Curled up in Remus' lap. Life couldn't be better.

"I wonder where everyone is?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. I think that Sirius took Megan somewhere. And the last I seen Lily she was heading down to take a walk around the lake." Alisha told her werewolf boyfriend.

"Really?" Remus asked mischievously. He started to tickle Alisha making her almost fall off his lap. But Remus grabbed her before she did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan swayed back and forth with Sirius. She felt like she was on cloud nine. Sirius rubbed her back up and down, slowly. Megan put her head on his shoulder, facing inwards to his neck. She saw the scars that he had on him. Megan lifter her hand and stroked them carefully.

"Did these hurt?" Megan asked.

"Not really." Sirius said happily.

Megan looked down at the picnic basket. "We should eat before the food gets cold."

"You do realize that you're a witch and able to warm things back up." Sirius teased.

"Yes, but I like it better fresh and non-warmed up." Megan informed him.

Sirius shook his head smiling. Then Megan and him sat down, to eat their dinner prepared by the house elves of Hogwarts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily! I'm going to get you!" James yelled.

"Nuh' uh'." Lily retorted. She turned the corner and kept on running. But James being at least five inches or more taller then her, with much longer legs was easily able to catch up with his girlfriend.

He grabbed her around the waist and swung her around. "Gotch' ya!"

Lily giggled. "Aww! I thought I was doing so good."

"You can never get away from me!" James said leaning into Lily. She obliged and turned her head upwards. James pulled her closer into him, while Lily stretched her arms up and around his neck. She loved the feeling of his hair, so soft and smooth.

"Mmm... Lily?"

"Hmm..."

"I don't think that we should be doing this in the hallways."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan bit into a piece of fried chicken. Her favorite. "This is delicious!"

Sirius agreed. "The house elves out did themselves, once again."

Megan smiled. She scooted closer to him. "This is very romantic."

"Why thank you. I try." Sirius said cockily.

They finished eating then laid down on the blanket in one anothers arms.

"This is nice." Sirius commented.

"Yes it is." Megan said. She lifter her head off of Sirius' arm. Megan looked at Sirius' face. He was such a handsome man. Slowly she brought her lips to his, they slowly kissed making it deeper and deeper. Sirius put his hand in Megan's brown hair while the other was tightly around her waist. Megan cupped Sirius' face with one of her hands while the other one was keeping her held up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus and Alisha laid on the couch in the heads room, side by side. Talking in whispered voices about themselves, their childhood and families.

"I have one older brother, Sabastian. He was in seventh year when we were in first." Alisha told him.

"Really? I'm an only child. After I got bitten, my parents didn't want another kid. And then my dad died."

Alisha looked at him, "I'm so sorry about your father..."

"It's alright. I'm used to it now."

"Both of my parents are still alive. But I'm worried about them. I hope that they'll be alright. With Voldemort coming to and everything."

"They'll be fine."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow. I think that's the first time I've ever heard you say something like that." Lily laughed as her and James walked down the corridor. As they walked Lily remembered what she had wanted to talk to James about. "James, can we go somewhere to talk?"

James looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course. I just... I just wanna talk with you is all." Lily whispered.

James grabbed her hand and lead her down a few corridors then up a set of stairs. They came to a hallway that was blank. "Ok stand here."

James paced up and down the hallway thinking that he wanted somewhere to think. Once, twice, then a third and appeared a door. He stopped and smiled at Lily. "Welcome to the Room of Requirement."

Lily skipped over to him, she grabbed the door knob. And opened the door. It revealed a room that had a fireplace, with a couch in front with parchment and pillows.

"Wow!" Lily gasped. "I love magic."

James laughed at his girlfriends antics. "It's pretty cool, huh'."

"Yeah'. Why haven't you showed me this before?"

"I dunno. Never really thought about it..."

Lily walked around taking in everything. It was magnificent. She plopped herself down on the couch, cuddling up in the pillows and blankets. "James?"

James came over and sat by Lily, resting his arm around her shoulders. She leant her head down into his shoulder. "I wanted to talk about... well us..."

"What about us?" James gulped. He had a feeling he knew what it was about. Lately he just couldn't contain himself, with the beautiful red head.

"Well lately, I don't know if you've noticed but..." Lily struggled to get out the rest. "We... we've been getting along pretty heavy. If you know what I mean... And well I'm not sure if I'm ready..."

"Lily, you know that I would never push you into anything, right?" James asked looking into her emerald eyes. She shook her head 'yes'. "I really care about you. I don't wanna screw this up. And when we do... I want it to be special and mean something."

Lily sighed in relief. But there was still something else bothering her. "Are you... Have you ever..."

James looked down into his lap. "At the end of fifth year. I was really drunk and stupid... I regret it so much after... well after you know."

Lily looked up at James. "Thank you for being honest." She looked up into his eyes. Lily got lost in his eyes. They always seemed to tell her exactly what she wanted to know. She could just get lost in them. Looking deeply in them she saw what she wanted most, love.

"Your welcome." James smirked. "Have you?"

Lily shook her head 'no'. "I'm still pure..."

"That's what you call pure..." James teased her. He rapped his arms around her and began to tickle her.

"STOP JAMES!! Haha!!" Lily laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan slid her hands up and around Sirius' face into his long black hair. She heard him moan at her doing that, she giggled into his mouth.

They parted looking into each others eyes. Sirius smiled. "You are beautiful."

Megan leaned up and kissed him again not wanting to end this moment. The two stayed there for a few more hours then parted and snuck back up to the castle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alisha slowly started to drift off in Remus' arms in the heads room. She felt so loved and comfortable. He truly was the guy of her dreams. Remus shifted under her. He loved being able to hold his girlfriend in his arms at night while sleeping, it was so comforting to know that someone loved him through everything.

She snuggled into his neck, kissing it lightly. Remus turned his face. He kissed her softly on the lips then the two drifted off, into dreamland with their lips not even an inch apart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Lily cuddled on the couch into the wee hours of the morning. They were happy that it was Christmas holidays, or they would have to wake up dreadful early.

"James?"

"Yes, baby."

"Do you think that anyone else is doing this right now?"

"I hope so. Or there's really no point in living."

Lily smiled.

"Everyone should feel this way at some point. Having the one they care for in their arms."

They snuggled closer together. "I hope that everyone does find someone to love."

"Me too." James looked into Lily's eyes when she said love. He knew that she felt it too. The power between them, when they touched.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning came all to soon in the opinions of everyone at Hogwarts. They were all excited for the Christmas ball, well except those who couldn't go. Everyone was really happy and thankful for what they had.

The six Gryfinndor friends sat at the Gryfinndor table for lunch talking about nothing in particular, since no one was really in the mood.

"Oh, I can't wait to get ready on Friday night. We're all going to look so pretty." Alisha gushed.

"I know! I really want to wear my dress. It's just been hanging there telling me to put it on..." Megan sighed. Lily giggled at her friends and their antics. But she knew soon that they would be getting ready for one of the funniest nights of their lives.

"What are you thinking about?" James whispered in her ear.

Lily smirked. "I think that we need to go have a snow ball fight!" She announced to her friends.

The group ran outside. Soon it was a full fledged battle of the sexes. Everyone was screaming and laughing. Happy that they were safe and together. For one last time before they had to re-enter their normal lives of school and battle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I felt like putting this in here to make it have a more romantic appeal to the story. When I was writing this I was listening to a song call "Kissing You" by Des'ree. It goes really well with the chapter, I think. **

**This chapter was a little fluff that we all needed. To see how much the couples are falling for each other... Hope you enjoyed it. And please remember to review...!**


	14. A Night to Remember

Strutting into her room from the bathroom, Lily saw her two best friends lying on her bed buried in magazines and nail polish.

"About time." Megan said hopping up to go into the bathroom. Lily walked to her vanity, grabbed her wand and proceeded to dry her hair.

Alisha looked at her, "How do you think I should do my hair?" Lily starred at her.

"Umm... I think that you should curl it slightly on the bottom and maybe have a headband with it. I have a purple one that might match your dress." Lily shrugged.

Alisha nodded thinking of what Lily had told her, "I think that would look good." She then set to work on her already washed and dried hair. They both worked on their own hair in comfortable silence.

"I can't believe that the Christmas ball is already tonight, Lish."

"I know what you mean. Remus and I have like already been dating for three months!" Alisha sighed.

"Wow. Really?!?" Alisha shook her head in response. "It's been that long, eh'. It seems serious?"

"What about Sirius?" Megan asked coming out of the shower with a towel on her head.

"No, not Sirius. I was saying that Lish's and Remus' relationship seems to becoming more serious." Lily explained to her clueless friend.

Megan looked at them, "Oh..." She dropped down on the bed and flicked her hair out of the towel.

Lily looked at herself in the mirror. "I think that I'm going to curl my hair." She said softly, more to herself then the other two.

"Oh! That'd look nice." Megan said walking over to her friend. "I'll help you do it. Then you can help me do my make-up. Alright?"

Lily agreed happily. She wasn't always that good at doing her hair with magic. But she was defiantly good doing make-up. The three girls set back to work on getting ready for a hopefully eventful evening.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James walked into his room. He had half an hour to get ready. Early himself and the marauders, not including Peter since he would meet his date down by the great hall, decided to all meet up in the heads room, since all the girls were getting ready in Lily's room.

James looked at himself in the mirror. "What to do with the hair?" He murmured to himself.

Looking over his dresser he saw what he had been looking for. Extreme hair gel. James grabbed it and pumped a load full onto his hands. He spread it across both hands then attacked his hair. He tried helplessly to make it stand smooth, but nothing seemed to want work for him. No matter how much he used it just seemed to be the same.

James sighed feeling defeated. _'I feel bad if my kids got my hair.'_ He thought to himself.

Walking over to his closet he grabbed his black and white robe set, that his mother had sent to him earlier that week. She had said that he would look the best in these, and that Lily would think so as well. Butterflies developed inside James' stomach as he thought of his red headed goddess. He knew that she was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his time with and hoped that she thought the same.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius flopped onto his bed. He had fifteen minutes to get dressed and go over to the heads room. Sirius sat up and looked at his robes. They were all black, his favorite set that Mrs. Potter had bought him. Sirius rolled back on his bed and looked over at his two friends.

Remus was checking over his robes to make sure that they didn't have any wrinkles in them, while Peter sat eating some chocolate frogs. "What are you doing?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Making sure that there aren't any wrinkles in my robes. Something that you two should be doing too." Remus answered his black haired friend.

"Oh. Well aren't you a rebel." Sirius said sarcastically.

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius, "Shouldn't you be getting dressed we have to leave in ten minutes."

"I'll get dressed in a few." Sirius lazily rolled onto his stomach and flipped through a quidditch magazine. "Well I think that I should get dressed now."

Peter squealed in response.

"Wormtail. Don't do that in public." Sirius told his shorter companion. He then walked into the bathroom and changed into his robes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Omg. Omg. Omg!" Lily cried as she started to put on her dress. She only had three minutes to put the final touches on before they had to head down to the ball.

Alisha was in the same state as Lily. She quickly got Megan to zip up her dress and looked at herself in the mirror. Everything looked perfect. Turning around, Alisha helped Megan zip up her dress.

"Wow, Megs you look great!" Alisha told her friend.

"Thank you so do you." The girls embraced.

"Umm... I don't mean to ruin the moment. But could one of you come and do up my dress?" Lily asked sweetly. Alisha and Megan came over to Lily. They saw that it wasn't a zipper to be done up but they had to tighten the lace on the corset.

"This may take a minute." Alisha moaned as she started to grab at the lace to tighten it.

They could hear Sirius down below yelling for them to hurry up or they'd be late.

Megan pulled one last time and saw that they were done. "Ok, we are done!" The girls looked at each other. Tears developed in their eyes as they realized this was the final time that they'd have a Christmas Ball to attend to at Hogwarts.

"We have to go now." Alisha motioned for her friends to follow her. They each took turns walking down the stairs. First went Alisha.

Remus was dumbstruck when he laid his eyes on his girlfriend. "Wow." Was all that he was able to say.

Alisha giggled then grabbed his arm and watched as Megan came down the stairs.

Sirius smiled. "You look hot!" Megan slapped his arm playfully. He grabbed her and kissed her full on. They parted breathless.

Lily looked around the corner, she was nervous at what James would think. Lily saw Sirius' antics and giggled. She hoped James would do that. Slowly Lily emerged around the corner, breathing in deeply. Her eyes locked with James'. _'Wow, he looks great...'_ Lily thought.

James stepped forward and offered Lily his arm. "You look beautiful." He whispered breathlessly in her ear. Lily giggled.

"So do you." She whispered back. The group then made their way down to the ball. Walking in couples they wandered down the stairs running into many other people. James and Lily walked slowly behind their friends each in their own thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This looks amazing!" Megan gasped as they stepped into the great hall. It truly did look wonderful, the ceiling was transformed to make it look as if it were snowing, but the snow never reached the ground. All around you could stars twinkling and shooting across the sky.

They walked over to a table that sat eight. The group saw that Peter and his date had saved a table for them. Lily sat beside Megan who sat beside Sirius who sat beside Peter who sat beside Mona who sat beside Alisha who sat beside Remus who sat beside James who sat beside Lily. They were all comfortable with where they sat.

Dumbledore rose up from the teachers sat. "Welcome, to this years Christmas ball. I would like to thank the prefects and head boy and girl, for putting together this wonderful event." Dumbledore paused for a short applause. "This evening you may choose from the menu lying in front of you. I hope that each of you have a safe and wonderful Christmas holiday. May you be safe and come back to enjoy another new year. Tonight I think that I feel like I want fried chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy."

The hall broke into chatter as people began to order their dinner and watch as the food appeared in front of them. "This is the most bloody, spectacular, amazing thing that I've ever seen." Sirius murmured making the group laugh. They each then began to order their meals for the evening.

"This is better then what I thought it would be." Lily told James.

James smirked. "Well, thank you."

"Haha." Lily smiled sarcastically. She just loved the way James made her laugh.

Dumbledore rose as the last plate vanished. "I see that everyone has food in their stomachs and now want to have dance in their feet. To start off this dance, would the head boy and girl please come to the floor, to start off this Christmas Ball dance?"

James offered his arms to Lily as they made their way to the floor. Everyone got up around to watch them, the tables disappeared as they moved towards the dance floor. James placed his hand on the small of Lily's back and brought her close to him. She brought her arm up to his shoulder and placed her hand on him.

The music came out from the walls enveloping the great hall. James immediately picked up the beat and began to sway to it. Lily was in heaven looking into his eyes. They were the most gorgeous eyes that she had ever seen. All around couples began to fill the floor as the music went on. They could see Megan and Sirius laughing with each other as they danced to the beat.

Half an hour in to the more up beat music, Alisha found herself dancing with her two best friends. They were having a ball. James, Sirius and Remus were off getting drinks for them, since all were parched. But the girls couldn't help themselves, they loved dancing and letting loose. Lily swirled around and swayed her hips to the beat. Megan laughed at her friends antics and joined in with the swaying.

Sirius looked over to find the girls. He saw them with smiles on their faces. The three marauders made their way over to their girlfriends. James snuck up behind Lily placing his arm around her waist, her back to his chest. "You look gorgeous. I hope you know that." He whispered into his ear.

Lily turned around to face James. She placed her lips on his. He immediately obliged, bringing her closer to him. Their bodies touched as they kissed passionately, not caring that they were in a room full of people. James slid his tung across Lily's lip asking for access, she opened it slightly, then closed teasing him. He rubbed her back up and down with his hand. She opened her mouth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan spun around as Sirius turned her. They danced closely together as another slow song came on. She looked up into his eyes. "I'm having so much fun tonight."

"Me too. I'm really happy that you came with me." Sirius said into her ear.

Megan smiled, "Me too."

Sirius looked away then brought his gaze back to her. "I was wonder something for awhile. But I don't know how to ask it."

"Just ask."

"I... I was wondering... if you'dliketobemygirlfriend." Sirius spluttered.

"What?!!" Megan asked confused.

Sirius took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend." Sirius paused. "Like officially?"

Megan sighed looking deep into his eyes. "Yes! Of course. Oh Sirius." Megan grabbed him around the neck and brought him closer to her, bringing his lips to hers. They embraced for only a moment. But had a short sweet kiss.

Sirius couldn't help but smile as he had his now girlfriend in his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Lily parted breathless. He brought his forehead down to hers. They slowly danced together. Each in their own thoughts, Lily couldn't believe how she thought about James. In a mere three months Lily has completely fallen for him. After six years of hating him, she didn't ever realize that he was such a sweet guy.

James looked at Lily. "So are you excited for the holidays?"

"Yeah, I suppose. But I'm going to miss the guys and Alisha and Megan... and you." Lily smiled looking up into her boyfriends face.

James smiled. "I'm going to be missing you too." He kissed her softly. Butterflies went through both of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alisha sighed as she rested her head against Remus. "This is one of my favorite balls."

Remus laughed, "Me too. James and Lily sure did a good job."

"Yeah they did."

"So when do you want to come over during the holidays?"

"Ummm... I'm not sure. How about on the twenty-sixth or something. I have to figure out when I'm seeing the girls too."

"Oh yah. I think that Lily and Megan are going over to James' on the twenty-seventh or something like that to meet his parents. Sirius said that Mrs. Potter mad him invite her over."

Alisha giggled. "I could see that happening." She tilted her head up and kissed her boyfriend. Remus tightened his grip around her waist, bringing her in closer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The slow music ended and came up with a more upbeat song. Lily lifted her arms and swayed her hips, James laughed and swayed with her.

Megan dragged Sirius over to where they saw James, Lily, Alisha and Remus dancing. The group began dancing together. The girls began to spin one another, not having a care in the world. They didn't remember the threats that lurked outside the walls.

Moving their bodies to the music everything was forgotten, all their worries of work and leaving their beloved school. Alisha fluctuated her hips back and forth to meet the music. The girls giggled at their movement, the guys watched in awe as they moved so easily to the music.

After two more songs the group went to sit down from exhaustion. "I don't think that I've danced so much." Megan sighed sitting beside Sirius.

Lily wiped sweat from her forehead. "I know, I'm sweating. I think its this dress though."

"I like the dress, personally." James smirked.

"Funny, James." Lily laughed.

Sirius rested his head on the table. "When is the dance over?"

"Not for another two hours. Why?" Remus asked.

Sirius looked up at the group, "I need food."

Megan shoved him playfully. "You always need food." Sirius stuck his tung out at her.

Everyone gulped down a few cups of juice before entering back on the dance floor. They spent the rest of the night dancing, laughing and just being teenagers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius and Megan sat in the Gryfinndor common room, well into the morning talking about nothing in particular. "My sister Marty is getting married this summer."

"Which one is that?" Sirius asked.

"She's the middle child. She graduated a four years ago. The guys she's marrying went here too. They've been together since fifth year."

"Really? That's along time."

"I know. Weird isn't it. But I was wondering if you'd like to come to the wedding with me."

Sirius looked down at his now girlfriend. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Great." Megan smiled and leaned in to lie beside Sirius on the couch. They fell asleep in one anothers arms down on the Gryfinndor common room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus and Alisha trudge in the common room. They were both exhausted with the evening. "I think that I'm going to go head up to bed now."

"Yeah me too." Remus hugged her.

"I had a great time tonight." Alisha said into his shoulder.

"Me too. I hope that we can do it again sometime." Remus murmured for only her to hear.

"Most defiantly." Alisha giggled. She turned to head up the stairs. "Good night Remus."

"Sweet dreams doll." Remus whispered. Alisha sighed then headed up the stairs to her bed.

Remus watched her go up, wanting nothing more then to keep her down here with him. Sighing, he turned around and made his own way up into the seventh year boys dormitories.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At one o'clock in the morning James and Lily staggered into their common room. "Oh I'm exhausted." Lily sighed.

"Me too!" James said bringing Lily into him. He kissed her. "I don't want this night to end."

Lily giggled. "Me neither." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I feel like my bodies tired but my mind isn't."

"Me too." James began to sway to music that only they could hear. "I had a great time tonight Lils. You looked beautiful."

Lily smiled. "You looked great too." She playfully stuck her hand in his hair. "Even if this didn't listen."

They both laughed.

"Well I guess we should get to bed." James sighed as they walked over to the stairs.

"Yeah.." Lily whispered.

"Goodnight Lils'." James whispered as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Night James." She watched as he slowly made his way up the stairs. Her mind was going a thousand miles an hour. "Wait!"

James spun around. "Yeah."

"I... I..." Lily gulped. "I was wondering if you'd like to... umm... maybe sleep together tonight."

James smiled.

"Not like that." Lily giggled. James came slowly back down the stairs. "Just lying together, in each others arms."

James kissed her. "I'd love too."

They both slowly made their way up the stairs towards Lily's room. Lily went into the bathroom to change while James ran across the balcony to get some pajamas on.

James came back into the room to see Lily sitting on her bed, looking out into the sky. "It's beautiful out."

Lily looked up surprised to see James. "I know. We are going to have a white Christmas."

Both slipped underneath the covers. James put his arms around Lily and brought her closer to him. She placed her arms around his bare chest, that she thought was well defined.

They led their in their own thoughts. James was in heaven. He couldn't believe that he was lying here in Lily Evans bed with her. James looked down at the red head, knowing what was true. "Lily?"

Lily looked up, "Hmmm..."

"I just wanted to tell you that... that I love you."

Lily's eyes went huge. She couldn't believe that he told her that. Thinking about it, Lily realized that this was James Potter. The boy that had been after her for six years. The best friend of three guys, who held a secret from everyone for six years. "What is love?"

James was taken back by her question. "I think it's when no matter what you do, all you think about is that special person. When you hold them close, you wish that you can never let them go. When you see them upset, all you want to do is make them happy again. When you see them you want to hold or kiss them." James kissed her on the forehead. "When you want to be with the person, forever. When you feel comfortable around the other, when your able to tell them everything."

Lily looked deep into his brown eyes. Seeing care, passion, wanting and ... love. "I... I love you too." She whispered.

James kissed her lightly on the lips. In each others arms they both drifted off into a welcoming sleep, where they couldn't get hurt. In each others arms where they felt comfortable with one another.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Here's another chapter to add to the rest. Sorry that it took me so long to post it. I just didn't have any drive to write for a few days.**

**I hope that you liked this one. I thought about how to write it and I hope that it came out right. I felt that they just wanted to have fun with no worries for a night. You know what I mean...**

**Any who I want to know what you think. Was this a good chapter or not so good? Do you like my writing or should I add something to it? TELL ME!!**

**And always remember to review!! Please**


	15. Being Away

The train ride home was uneventful for most. Everyone seemed to tired to even care about anything. All the couples of the seventh year Gryfinndor seventh years were all snuggling together. No one was really talking much.

They just sat there in comfortable silence, no one bothering with keeping the talk up. After an hour of the train ride, James decided to talk. "So what time do you guys want to come over on the thirty-first?"

Everyone looked at each other. "I think that at about 6:30pm, I could make it over." Remus said.

The girls agreed happily. Now with the prospect of seeing each other at a party over the holidays, everyone began to speak. Alisha, Lily and Megan began to speak of what they should wear to this.

"I don't know. Should we wear robes? Or dresses? Or just casual wear?" Alisha frowned.

"James?" Lily looked at her boyfriend.

"Yes." He replied.

"What kind of party is this? Should we wear robes? Casual or dress up? Or should we wear dresses? Or muggle wear?" Lily asked confused.

"I think that James would prefer you to wear nothing." Sirius chirped in.

Lily slapped him on the arm. "Funny." Everyone in the compartment laughed at the two friends. James looked on at this and was happy that his best friend and the girl he loved got along so well.

"Well, I think dress robes will be fine." James told the girls.

"Great!" Megan squealed. "I got these great red ones that I've been meaning to wear!" The group laughed at Megan and her bubbliness.

Strutting into her room from the bathroom, Lily saw her two best friends lying on her bed buried in magazines and nail polish.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the Hogwarts students made their way off the train to go and find their families whom they hadn't seen in a few months. James grabbed his and Lily's trunks off the train and dragged them towards the exit.

"James. Do you want to come and meet my mum?" Lily asked.

James' stomach flipped flopped. "You want me to meet her?"

"Duh'. I wouldn't of asked you otherwise." Lily smiled. They then made their way over to the barrier where Lily's parents stood on the other side. Lily ran through first with James right behind her.

"Lily!" A woman called. Lily looked up to see her mother.

"Mum!" Lily cried running over to her mothers outstretched arms.

"Oh I've missed you dear." Her mother sighed.

Lily giggled. James watched as the two embraced. Lily really did look like her mother. Both with the same hair and body shapes. Lily stepped back.

"Oh mum, I'd like you to meet James. My boyfriend." Lily said smiling as she brought James towards her mother. Her mother looked up at James and smiled.

"So you're the one that Lily's been going on about." Lily blushed at her mother comment.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Evans." James said extending his hand.

"Oh pish posh." Lily's mother Violet said. She embraced James in a warm hug. "Call me Violet. You make me seem old." Her mother laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I'll see you in a few days right?" Megan asked leaning her forehead to Sirius'. They had each others arms around them.

"Mmhmm... I'm going to miss you." Sirius whispered kissing her angelic lips. Megan sighed into the kiss.

They pulled apart. "It's only a few days. And besides maybe you can come over sometime to meet my parents and sisters."

Sirius looked up at her. "You'd want me to meet them."

"Of course you're my boyfriend now, remember." Megan smiled as Sirius gave her an Eskimo kiss.

"Your boyfriend. Hmm... I like it better as you are my girlfriend." They both laughed and kissed.

"Well my parents are over there. I should go." Megan whispered.

"Ok..."

"Unless. Do you want to meet them? I'm sure they'd love you." Megan asked quietly, not sure of what Sirius was going to say.

"Yeah I'd like that."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus and Alisha were standing with Remus' mum and Alisha's parents talking about the school year. They all seemed to get along great. Alisha was relieved about this. She really cared for Remus and didn't want her parents to screw it up.

"Oh it is nice to meet you." Alisha mum said to Remus and his mum. "But we really got to be going."

Alisha sighed and looked at Remus. Their parents said goodbye and told each of them that they had two minutes then they had to go meet them.

Remus put his arms around her waist. "I guess I'll see you in a few days."

"Yeah." Alisha looked down.

"Hey buttercup. It's only a few days."

"I know. It's just that I'm used to seeing you whenever I want. You know?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah." He kissed her on the forehead.

Alisha looked up and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster. Remus was taken back at first but immediately obliged. She felt his tung slide across her lip asking for access. She opened knowing that she wouldn't be able to do this for awhile. Alisha pulled herself in closer to him, feeling every muscle on his chest.

They parted breathless. Alisha looked up into his eyes.

"Well... I guess this is..." Remus began but was cut off by Alisha's finger being placed on his lips.

"Let's not say goodbye. This way we won't have to be sad. Alright?"

Remus smiled down at her. "Okay."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James walked back through the barrier to go and find Sirius. He saw him kissing Megan then turning towards him.

"Padfoot!" James yelled. The black haired boy turned to him. "Yeah ready to go?"

"Yeah." Sirius said and with a 'pop' both boys apparated home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily sat curled up on the couch, she had just sent a letter to James telling him 'Happy Christmas' and that she loved him, looking at the Christmas tree. She missed setting up the tree with her mother like she would always do every year. But after she got her Hogwarts letter, Lily was never home in time to help decorate. The whole house was decorate. She felt content to be home. Her mother came into the living room with to cups of hot chocolate.

"So tell me about James." Her mother inquired as she sat beside her youngest daughter.

"He's head boy, and quidditch captain." Lily started. "He has three best friends. They are really close too. And... he's an only child. He comes from an old line of witches and wizards..."

Her mother watched her as she spoke about James. She nodded understandingly when Lily said that she felt different around him. "He just makes me happy and that I'll always be safe."

"I know what you mean." Her mother said happily. "Your father always made me feel like that."

Lily smiled at her mum. They were really close, even though Lily was gone for ten months of a year. The front door banged open and Petunia walked in.

"Hey Tunia. I was wondering when you'd get home. How was Vernon's?" Violet asked her eldest daughter.

"It was wonderful. His mum made a lovely dinner and Marge told me some stories about when they were younger." Petunia looked around the room and spotted Lily. "Oh you're here."

Lily glared at her. "It is Christmas after all."

The two sisters glared at one another.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius pounced on James' bed. "It's Christmas! It's Christmas. Get up you lazy ass."

James rolled over. "Presents!" The two seventeen year old boys jumped up and ran down the stairs to the family room to see James parents already sitting there waiting.

"Took you long enough!" James' father said as he grabbed for the presents that laid around the Christmas tree. James was the spitting image of his father, both were tall and lean with a build from playing quidditch. His father had messy hair that never laid flat and had a young face. But James got his eyes from his mother. She had long blonde hair with soft, caring brown eyes.

"Oi!" Sirius said as he opened a present from the Potters. They had bought him the latest broomstick. "Thank you." Sirius got up and hugged Harold and Bridgette Potter.

James dug through his presents receiving many different things. A new set of quidditch gloves and a set of robes from his parents, a book on animaga from Remus, a set of socks from Alisha, chocolate frogs from Peter and a sweater and scarf from Megan. James looked down to see a note written in Lily's smooth handwriting. He jumped for it and tore it open;

_Dear James, _

_I know that we agreed to not send gifts to each other since it would be more special to give them when we are able to see each other. I decided to send this note instead of a gift (for now). I hope that you have a wonderful Christmas and I can't wait to see you in a mere two days._

_I miss you. Its weird not being able to see whenever. Tell Sirius that I say 'hi' and your parents too. See you soon._

_Love Lily_

_P.S. I hope you like that picture._

James looked down to see that a picture had fallen out of the envelope. Looking at it he realized that it was from the Halloween ball, of him and Lily dancing together. He wondered who had taken the picture of them.

Sirius seen the picture and snatched it from James grasp. "Oh what do we have here?" He looked at the picture. "Isn't this touching?"

"Give it back Padfoot!" James jumped on top of his best friend and they began to wrestle.

"Boys!" Bridgette Potter. She snatched the photo. "Let me see the photo." Bridgette looked at the photograph. "Oh my isn't she beautiful."

Harold looked over his wives shoulder. "She is a catch."

James and Sirius rolled on the ground, fighting. They weren't really fighting just goofing around.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily looked at the presents that she had received. Everything was perfect. She hadn't gotten much, but truthfully she really didn't want very much. Lily has had a wonderful year so far and was happy with that.

"So how do you like everything?" Violet asked.

Lily smiled, "Every things great. I got exactly what I asked for." She got up and hugged her mother. "Thank you mum."

The two hugged each happy to be with the other, Lily was kind of sad that she never got to see her mother all that much the last seven years of her life. She had grown up without her. Experienced things that she could never imagine her mother to understand.

"Ok, well we should start to make dinner. Vernon and his family are going to be coming over. I told you that right?" Lily's mum looked uncertain. Lily took a deep breath.

"I think you forgot." She turned around. "I'm going to go send an owl to the girls and say Happy Christmas. Alright?"

"Yes dear. Just don't have that owl flying around when the Dursley's are here. You know how Petunia gets." Violet walked into the kitchen to prepare for her traditional family dinner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily paced back and forth in her room. She was going to have to put up with Vernon tonight. And his family. _'Oh god!'_ She thought, _'Why couldn't James be here?' _She paced back and forth trying to think of something to do while she waited, in the pit of her stomach she dreaded when her soon to be family would arrive. Her mother didn't know yet, but Petunia and Vernon were engaged. Lily wasn't supposed to know either but she had walked past Petunia's room yesterday and heard her talking to one of her friends about the engagement.

Lily was happy to see how their mother would react. Deep down Lily knew that their mother couldn't stand Vernon, but she always said "What's best for Petunia is best for me."

She flopped down on her bed, thinking that it was only two more days until she saw James again, and felt his soft lips. Lily sighed.

_'BANG!'_

Lily looked up to see her sister walk in the door, "Well that wasn't a very nice knock. More _normal_ people trying a slight tapping noise."

Petunia scowled at her younger sister, "Mum told you that Vernon and his family are coming over, right?"

Lily shook her head 'yes'. _'Oh god here it comes.'_ She thought.

"I expect their to be NO funny business. Nothing! And if there is, I'm going to ruin your life as much as I can. Ya' got that." Petunia said sternly.

Lily rolled her eyes. "What are you going to do to me?" She reached for her wand that lay on her night stand.

"Just keep that thing away from me and my guests. And make sure that you keep that thing," Petunia gestured to the owl, "locked in its cage. I never asked for a freak like you. But I have to deal with it. So your going to behave."

Lily was taken back, "NO! You listen to me. I will do whatever the hell I want!"

Violet came running up the stairs. "Girls! You two are sisters, try acting like it." Her mother stood with her hands on her hips. "Petunia, your guests should be arriving any minute now. Go down stairs and greet them. And Lily please put on something nice." Violet marched down the stairs.

The two girls glared at one another, if looks could kill...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James moped around his room. He missed Lily dearly and couldn't wait to see her. And touch her soft hair and hold her in his arms. He still couldn't believe that they had finally said 'I love you' to each other. James felt as if he were walking on cloud nine.

He strolled over to his desk and grabbed some parchment and ink.

_Dear Lily,_

_'No.' _James thought. He scratched that out.

_Dear Flower,_

_I miss you too. I can't wait to see you. Thank you for the photo. You look beautiful in it. I can't wait to put my arms around you again. I feel lonely without being able to see your beautiful smile whenever. Sirius says 'hi.' His been kind of somber with Megan around, I think that he misses her. Even if denies it. I think he thinks that he's too much of a man to admit that._

_I hope that you have a good Christmas. Can't wait to see you in two days. (I'm counting until the days I can put my finger through your gorgeous hair.)_

_Love you much, James_

James reread the letter and was satisfied with the way it turned out. He grabbed his owl and tied the note to his leg. "This is for Lily." With that the owl flew off into the great unknown.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily sat facing, Vernon's sister Marge. They really did look alike Lily thought. Both with no necks. But then their parents weren't any different.

"So Lily. Where do you go to school?" Vernon's dad asked.

"I go to..." Petunia cut her off.

"She goes to a boarding school off in Scotland."

"Do you like it there?" He asked.

"She loves it." Petunia answered.

Lily rolled her eyes at her sister. "It's not bad. A lot of criminals go their, so we are all the same. I mean my best friend stole three cars before getting caught. But she's a real nice girl." Lily smiled sweetly.

Both of Vernon's parents spit out their egg nog. Petunia glared daggers at her sister.

"She's only joking." Her mum laughed. "Right dear?"

Lily nodded.

The rest of dinner was uneventful, boring if you asked Lily. They discussed the government and things like that. Lily really couldn't relate to any of it, since she belonged to a whole different world.

Finally the evening ended and Lily was able to go up to her room and head to bed. She opened her door to see a familiar owl perched on her desk chair. Lily smiled, James had owled her.

Lily took the letter and handed the owl a cracker. She slowly read the letter.

_Dear Flower..._

Lily sighed. She really wanted to see James. After reading the letter Lily sat down to send a reply.

_Dear James,_

_Tonight Petunia's boyfriends family were over for dinner. It was soooo boring. I don't think that I've ever felt myself be so bored. I almost wished that I had work to do... I can't wait to see you and give you your present. I hope that you like it. I'm sure that Sirius is just insecure right now. Don't worry, he'll be happy in a couple of days when he sees Megs. _

_I gotta go to bed right now. I'll talk to you later._

_Love you,_

_Lily_

Lily looked at her letter. She was satisfied with it and attached it to James' owl and watched as it flew off to where James lived.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There you have it. Another chapter. I wanted to put something on before James came over and what not. Hope you liked it. :-)**

**Next chapter should be when James and Lily get together with their parents!! Aren't you excited? Haha, and always remember to **

**REVIEW!!!!**


	16. Finally

Lily looked longingly out her window. Okay, she only had two more hours before James was expected to arrive. But Lily, being Lily, and maybe the fact that she was a red head was very impatient. She just couldn't bear to wait any longer. Already she had breakfast, then gone for a shower, put some clothes on, then did her make-up and changed her clothes to something different.

The more she waited to more anxiety Lily got. 'What if he doesn't show up?' Lily kept on thinking over and over again. Walking back and forth in her room Lily was dwelling over all the situations, the 'What ifs...'

"Lily!" A voice rang up the stairs.

Lily ran out of her room towards the familiar voice of her mother. "Yeah, mum."

"I was just hoping that you could maybe help me with lunch. I know that your pacing upstairs, honey. Don't worry James will be here when he's supposed to be here." Her mother gave her a soothing look.

Lily took a deep breath. "I know your right. It's just I haven't seen him in like almost a week or so and I... I don't know..." Lily sighed.

Her mother grabbed her hand and lead her youngest daughter into the kitchen to have a talk about, well boys.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to wear, but the lady in the clothing store he went to reassured him that it was. James was pleased to say that what he was wearing wasn't that bad.

Sirius stumbled into his room. "When do you gotta be there?"

"Umm... in like half an hour. Why?"

"Dunno. Just wondering."

"Why don't you owl Megs and do something with her?"

Sirius looked at his best friend, brother. "That ain't a bad idea." He strolled back out of James' room in the direction of his own.

James again stared at his reflection. "Man oh man. What am I going to do with this hair?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what's he like?" Violet asked.

Lily blushed thinking about the way James would simply put his hand in hers, or how he always brought his face close to hers then stopped wanting Lily to come the left amount. "Ummm..." Lily started. "He's... well... He's wonderful."

Her mother smiled. "I'm glad to hear. Anything else interesting?"

"He's head boy and Gryfinndor quidditch captain. And he has three best friends, Remus, Sirius and Peter. They've been friends since first year and are really close. Which is sweet and he's very loyal." Lily thought of the way James never told anyone about Remus' condition.

"Loyalty is an excellent thing to have in a young man." Her mother smiled.

Lily smiled. Oh how she missed James, and the way he talked and walked. And just the way he made her feel so special. "I really like him. He's great!" Lily decided that she wasn't going to tell her mum that she was in love with James, since her mother might not approve of it. Since they really had only been together for less then two months. But even in that short time, Lily just knew that James was the one. Sometimes she caught herself thinking why she had never said yes earlier, but truth be told James hadn't really matured until the end of sixth year.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James looked up at what was in front of him. An average size house, but it was definitely more upscale. There were cold looking vines running up the walls, and he could see slightly into the house from opened curtains. Looking up James could see two different windows, he thought to himself, _'Lily could be right up there. And your just standing out here.'_

Slowly raising his finger James pushed in the doorbell to hear a _DING DONG _come from the walls inside. He took a deep breath as the door began to open.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily looked out her bedroom window, into the whiteness. This year would definitely was a white Christmas. Thinking about made Lily happy of all those Christmas' she spent with her parents curled up on the couch, and even when her and Petunia still talked. That was ages ago it seems. Lily and Petunia no longer talked, since Lily got accepted as a student at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, while Petunia was not. Her father was also no longer around.

Lily strolled down the stairs as she thought about this. On top of the fire place laid a picture of her mother and father on their wedding day. They both looked so young. Lily's parents had been married when her mother turned eighteen, her father nineteen. They had no idea of how to raise a family, at such a young age, but they were in love and that's all that they believed mattered. A tear escaped Lily's eyes. She was her fathers daughter. They had been really close, even when Lily first started school, kindergarten her father used to tell her that there was something special about her, compared to the rest of the children.

_"Daddy. Daddy! Look what I made!" A six year old Lily ran up to her father, Samuel Evans. He looked around pretending not to see her._

_"Oh where is my Lily? I do not see her anywhere?" _

_Lily giggled. "Dad...dy! I'm right here!" She jumped up and down._

_Sam Evans looked around. "Hmm... is she up here?" He looked upwards. "Nope." He looked to the left and then right. "She's not over there or there."_

_Lily laughed. "Daddy! I'm down here!" Her father looked down. _

_"Oh. That's where my flower is!"_

Lily took a deep breathe, not wanting to think about her father anymore. Even after all these years, her father was still a very delicate subject for her.

"Lily dear. Will you please help me with the chicken, I still need to add it to the soup." Her mother called.

Lily walked into the kitchen to a wonderful smell, there was a mix of soup and cake. Her stomach growled. She realized that she hadn't eaten much of a breakfast since she thought that she was going to throw up, from anticipation.

Her mother began singing, something that Lily loved. It always would remind her of when she was younger and would help her mother bake something. Lily began to chop up the chicken in to slices that were suitable for a soup. She glanced at the clock. It read 12:59pm. Lily's heart stopped.

"Oh my god." She mumbled.

_DING DONG_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James watched as the door slowly opened to reveal a red headed girl. Her smile grew as she saw what was in front of her.

Lily leaped forward into the out stretched arms. "James."

James grabbed his girlfriend and pulled her tight. He hadn't been able to hold her in a week. Lily tilted her head up so that their lips met. She melted into as she remembered how soft his lips were, and how strong and comfortable his arms felt around her. James deepened the kiss, he just couldn't get enough. It felt like it had been forever since he was able to touch her.

They parted breathless, yet with the same glint in their eyes. Lily's mother, Violet, walked up. "Why hello James. It's nice to see you again." She extended her hand forward.

James took it and kissed it. "You too, Ms. Evans."

Violet blushed. "Your quite the charmer." Lily elbowed James in the ribs.

"Haha, I try." James chuckled.

Lily grabbed his hand and lead him into the lit living room. "Want me to show you around?"

"Oh yes, you should. Lunch will be ready in ten minutes." Lily and James started to head up the stairs as Lily's mother spoke. "Oh and Lily." They stopped and turned their heads. "Do keep the doors open."

Lily blushed at what her mother was implying.

James followed Lily up the stairs, keeping their hands together. "So this is your house. Never thought I'd be here."

Lily giggled and pulled James into her bedroom. She brought him close, making her lips touch his. He immediately obliged and kissed back. Lily draped her arms around James neck and brought herself closer to him. He slid his arms around her waist, rubbing her back. James moved them so that Lily was up against the wall.

Slowly James slid his tung across Lily's lips. She responded, deepening the kiss. Lily had really missed James, and just couldn't get enough of him. Her hands went into James' hair. Which was really soft, you wouldn't think since it always looks so messy. He moaned into her mouth at her touch. They parted, James then began to slowly kiss a trail down Lily's neck. She tensed, but at his touch immediately relaxed. James found the spot that he was looking for and heard Lily moan inwardly.

""Lily! James! It's ready!" Violet called up the stairs. James jumped back away from Lily. They both were breathing heavily. Lily looked up into James' eyes. They were full of mischief, passion and want.

James began to laugh as he looked at his girlfriend. They both looked so frazild. Lily started to giggle too, as she straightened out her hair. Looking at herself in the mirror she was satisfied with her appearance and looked back at her boyfriend. He had pink lip gloss all around his lips. She took her sleeve and wiped it off.

"I never knew pink was your color." She joked. Together they headed down the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was delicious!" James complimented Lily's mother. Her mother smiled, thankingly and gathered up the dishes. James rose to help but she told him to stay seated.

Lily looked at her boyfriend. He seemed so comfortable with this. She wondered, _'Had he ever done this before?' _Lily hadn't. None of her past boyfriends seemed decent enough to want to bring home. And beside most of the boys at Hogwarts were scared of asking her out, since James had his eye on her.

James looked around the house. He liked that there was so many pictures around. He got to see what Lily looked like when she was younger, in his opinion he had never seen anyone more cute. He also seen lots of pictures of a man with blonde hair, whom James presumed was Lily's dad.

Her mother came back into the dining area. "Petunia just called and her and Vernon are on their way over."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I thought they weren't going to be here till after six."

"I know dear. But plans change. Can you please be sure not to use your wand around Vernon and Petunia. They don't like it much."

James shook his head, but looked at Lily questioningly. She looked at him with that look, _'I'll tell you later.' _James already knew from stories that Lily told him that Petunia was not a nice girl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So James, Lily tells me that you're the head-boy. What's that like?" Violet asked her youngest daughters boyfriend.

"It's a lot of work and responsibility. But I like it. And besides you get great perks out of it too." James joked.

Violet smiled. "Yes. It must be a lot of work. Having to plan all those events Lily's been telling me about. But you also play quiddich, right?"

"Yes. I am actually the captain of it." James spoke. Violet nodded her head, approvingly. They spoke for a few more minutes, before the door swung open to reveal a tall lanky woman and a red-face, no necked man.

Lily and Petunia's mother jumped up. "Oh hello, Petunia. Vernon." She hugged her eldest daughter. The two entered into the living but stopped short when they saw James and Lily sitting on the couch.

"Oh, so your Lily's 'boyfriend'." Petunia spat.

"Petunia." Her mother scolded.

"Yes I am." James said politely. He could see after only a few seconds why Lily and her didn't get along. She was very uptight, and muggle.

Lily smiled. "My boyfriend and I are here visiting with our mother before you rudely interrupted."

Petunia scowled. "We're going to grab something to eat." They headed for the kitchen.

"There's soup there. Let me help you." Lily's mother got up and headed into the kitchen also.

Lily looked at James. "So, that's Petunia."

They joined eyes for a second before both burst out laughing. "Well she seems nice." James said sarcastically.

The evening went on, mostly uneventful, besides the parts where Petunia would insult James or Lily about there abilities. Soon the time found James and Lily realizing that he had to leave. The pair made their way over to the front porch.

"So I guess I'll see you in a few days." Lily shrugged.

"Yeah. On the thirty-first. Everyone's coming, until school starts. It will be a lot of fun." James spoke softly.

Lily rested her head on James' chest. "I don't want you to go."

James pulled her in tightly. They held on to one another for a few minutes. "I've gotta get home before my mum grounds me."

Lily smiled. She stood on her tip toes and kissed James softly. "Until next time." And then there was a _'pop' _and James was no where to be seen. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily awoke and looked at the calender. Today she was going out with Megan and Alisha to Diagon Alley. She jumped up and headed for the showers for a day of fun, with her two best friends.

An hour later Lily found herself heading towards Diagon alley through the Leaky Cauldron. She stepped through the barrier and took in her surroundings. She had missed the magical world, even if she was only gone from it for a week and a bit. Lily began to head over to the Gringotts, so that she can get some money out. Upon heading over Lily spotted her two best friends, with some other people.

Walking over Lily recognized who the other three were. She smiled. "Hey guys." Everyone turned her way and immediately began the 'hugging process'.

Standing back James let all their friends hug Lily 'hello'. He wanted to be able to hold her for more then a second. Lily came forward and stretched her arms around his shoulders and kissed him on the lips. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"It was Sirius' idea. He wanted to come and see Megs." James told her.

"Oh so you didn't want to come and see me." Lily pouted.

James looked confused then it dawned on him, "Oh I did. I just... never mind. You know what I mean."

"Okay, so where too?" Alisha asked as she grabbed Remus' hand. The group looked at one another.

"I want ice cream." Sirius said. All of them laughed at Sirius' antics and headed over to the ice cream parlor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had ordered there ice cream and were now sitting at two tables, since each only fit three or four.

"So how has everyone been?" Remus asked.

"Good." Megs said.

"Not bad." James spoke.

"Bored." said Sirius.

"Alright." Lily said.

"Same as always. How about you?" Alisha asked.

"The usual." Remus yawned. "The full moons in about a week."

The boys looked at one another happily, another one of their many adventures. The three ladies just looked at one another, not really wanting to know what truthfully went on, on those nights they were 'exploring'.

"I can't wait. I think that we should go over to those caves that we found last time. I wanna see what there like." Sirius said as he chugged down ice cream.

Megan looked at her boyfriend. "It amazes me, how you are able to talk and eat at the same time. It's repulsive."

Everyone laughed. It was true, when Sirius talked while eating it wasn't a pretty sight. The day continued much like they were at Hogsmede. The girls got some new robes for the New Years Eve party at James, while the boys were in the Quality Quidditch shop. All the couples were happy to be together, with each other and their friends.

Soon the group saw the sun starting to set and realized that they all had to get home. They parted, all to go home to their homes. Looking forward to the thirty-first which was in two days, when they party with one another.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. It's just that I've been really busy and haven't had time to finish writing the chapter. I will**

**try really hard to get the next chapter up sooner. But sometimes things happen, and I can't update for awhile. Again I am so sorry. I hope**

**that you stick with me and my story because I plan on continuing it. Please don't be mad. And always remember to REVIEW!!! Cause then I **

**have more inspiration to write more... So lots and lots of Reviews!!!!**

**Next Chapter is going to be New Years Eve!!!!**


	17. Finding the Truth

The clock stroke 6:30pm. Looking up Lily realized that she had to leave for Alisha's house in a few minutes, since all the girls decided that they'd go over together. She slipped into her high heeled shoes. Her robes were a deep emerald green that matched her eyes. They seemed to cling perfectly where they were supposed too. Lily was satisfied with what she looked like. She wasn't wearing that much make-up, just a but of silver sparkles and mascara. Her hair was in tight waves, that swayed down her back. She had her 'bangs' pulled back into a bump on her head. All together Lily thought she didn't look that bad. Making sure to grab her wand and tuck it away, Lily made her way down the stairs to the living room. Her mother looked up to see her.

"Lily, honey. You look wonderful." Violet exclaimed. She spun her daughter around.

Lily giggled. "Thank you mum. I'm just going to grab my trunk and flow over to Alisha's now." Her mother stopped her.

"Your growing up too fast." They looked into each others eyes. Hugging each other they began to let tears slide down.

"It's weird huh'. Never thought I'd be here. This old." Lily joked, wiping the tears away.

Her mother stepped away, also wiping the tears away. "You should get going now. I'll... I'll see you in a few months."

Lily smiled at her mum. "This is my last year mum. What am I going to do?"

Her mother grabbed Lily's head and kissed her forehead. "Lily, you are a smart, loving woman. Who can do anything that she puts her mind too."

Lily sighed. "I should be leaving now." She walked towards her trunk and owl. Looking at her mum one last time, Lily said firmly. "Lemons residence."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alisha squealed as she saw a figure appear in front of her. "Lily!" She hugged her red headed friend. "We were wondering when you'd get here."

Lily looked up to see her two best friends fully dressed. "Well, I'm here. Sorry I was talking to my mum." The three girls grabbed their trunks and headed out the door up the walk towards where James lived. Alisha and James only lived a couple of blocks apart.

"So what's your new years resolution?" Megan asked the other two. They looked at one another.

"Probably to not yell at James." Lily joked. The three girls laughed thinking about all those times that Lily had yelled at James. It seemed so long ago when that happened. Now they were together, in love.

"So much has happened." Alisha stopped to look at her friends. "Since the end of last year I mean. Look at us. We all said that we would never have anything to do with the Marauders. And now each of us is with one of them. You and Sirius, Me and Remus and Lily, you and James."

Megan shook her head. "Scary isn't it." The girls dropped their trunks and hugged each other.

"No matter what, we have to stick together." Lily whispered.

They continued on their way over to James'. As they came up the hill they could see lights dancing on the ground. Just above shined a beautiful mansion.

"Bloody hell." Lily mumbled. James' house was magnificent. At least three or more levels high, with a beautifully lit pathway leading straight up to the front doors. _'Oh my god.'_ Lily thought, _'I'm going to meet James' parents. I hope they like me...'_

Megan took the lead ahead of they other two. Each was lost in their own thought of seeing their given boyfriends. Slowly but surely they reached the door.

"Here goes nothing." Alisha mumbled as she pushed the door bell. _DING DING DONG DING._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James strutted out of his room, in the direction of Sirius' where his friends waited. James was wearing a very dark green, almost black, robes. He had tried, for a half hour, but to no avail fix his hair. Downstairs James could hear his mother bustle around getting last minute things done. He loved his mother a lot, she was a very genuine lady. When Sirius had shown up a couple of summers ago, his mother had taken him in her arms and comforted him, telling him that they were there for him and that she loved him.

James was proud of his parents, they were well known Aurors, both retired now though. Many times at night when he was growing up, he would hear his father have to leave when something happened. Even now, both his retired parents were called in, since there was a rising dark power.

"And look here comes Jamie-boy!" Sirius jumped on his bed.

"Padfoot, aren't you supposed to be dressed? And don't call me that." James stated.

Sirius looked down at himself. "Oh that's what I forgot."

Remus rolled his eyes, as Sirius hopped out of the room towards the bathroom to get changed. "He'd forget his head, if it weren't screwed on."

Peter squealed in laughter. James and Remus looked at their friend, when he made such a noise. "You gotta get that checked out Wormtail." James sighed.

Looking out the window the three boys saw that it was growing dark, meaning that guests would be showing up any second. Meaning the girls would be there right away.

Sirius ran back into the room. "Oh boy, people are here. People are here!" The marauders jumped up and followed their friend out of the room, when they heard a _DING DING DONG DING._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily watched as the door was opened to reveal a young man, with slightly long black hair. "I was hoping it would be ya' guys."

The three girls smiled as they saw their familiar friend. Megan leaned forward to grab her boyfriend and give him a welcoming kiss. Behind the couple stood the three other boys. James and Remus stepped forward to help their respective girlfriends.

Lily greeted James with a smile. "Why hello there." She giggled as James kissed her on the hand.

James looked at his girlfriend. "You look beautiful!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alisha squeezed Remus as they hugged one another. It had only been a couple of days since they saw one another, but they had truly missed one another.

"Did you miss me?" Alisha asked.

Remus leaned down a bit and kissed her fully on the lips. "So much."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan smiled as she looked at Sirius. Sirius scrunched his nose, making brown-haired girl laugh. "It's been to long, love."

"It's only been a couple of days actually." Megan whispered.

Sirius leaned in again, "I know."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter stood back in the shadows as he watched his friends. Each with their own very attractive girl friends. Sometime Peter wished that times would go back to when it was just the Marauders and Lily hated James' guts. Those were some of the best times that Peter had ever had in his life.

But now each of his friends had someone to love, while he had, really no one. Peter felt lonely, and yet jealous. Why couldn't he have what they have?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group walked into the entrance hall, from the doorway, as they had been blocking many peoples entrances. Lily held onto James' hand, as she saw hers, Megs and Lish's trunks float up the stairs.

"So. Where to now?" Megan asked.

James looked forward. "You guys should probably come meet my parents, then we can go down to the basement where all the younger people will be."

Lily's stomach flipped flopped as she thought of meeting James' parents. What would they think of her? Had James ever talked about her when she didn't like him?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius lead the group of friends forward into where many people were 'popping' in. Lily looked around with big eyes. There were so many people of different shapes and sizes. Witches and wizards, of many different levels.

"Do your parents know all these people?" Lily whispered in James' ear.

He looked down at her, "Well not all of them personally. But you see when your of high rank you have to invite all those snooty people, so that you look good. You know what I mean."

Lily shook her head up and down, she did know what he meant. When she was younger her parents would have business parties where they would have to invite a whole bunch of people, some they really didn't know that well. Her father told her later, that it was just for a good 'image'.

James squeezed Lily's hand as he saw his parents. Lily looked reluctant to go, but James knew that his parents would lover her.

Sirius jumped over to where the adults stood talking. "Hey Mama P!"

James' mum turned around. "I've been looking for you guys. This people are getting awfully boring." She joked.

"Well, you see we had to go get our lovely girlfriends here. They took a REALLY long time getting ready." Sirius exaggerated.

Megan slapped him on the arm. "We did not take a long time. And besides it was well worth it. Or I might of shown up here in sweats."

Sirius pouted his lip. "I'd like it either way."

Mrs. Potter looked around the group. "Remus dear, it's been to long." She hugged him, then looked at the girls. One by one they introduced themselves and who they were with, then it was only Lily left.

"I'm Lily." Lily smiled.

Mrs. Potter looked at her. "I've wanted to meet you for so long. James always went on about you. And the way you'd stand up to him."

Lily blushed.

"Mum!!" James exclaimed.

"Oops. Did I say that?" Mrs. Potter joked. "It's very nice to meet you girls, and remember call me Shelly. It makes me feel old to be called Mrs. Potter. But I must go now and entertain all the guests." She started to walk away. "And I look forward to getting to know you all."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group of friends were downstairs parting with all the younger guests. The music was blasting and it was the way New Year Eve was supposed to be. Arms in the air, Lily was having the best time. With James close to her, she could feel happiness run all through her.

"Do you wanna go and sit down?" James yelled over the music.

"What?" Lily yelled back.

"I said, do you wanna go and sit down?" James yelled even louder.

Lily heard this time and followed him over to the couch. They sat down close. "So are you having fun?" Lily asked into James' ear.

"Yeah, it's nice to have all our friends together again. I missed you over the holidays. You know that right?"

Lily smiled. "I missed you too." She whispered in his ear.

There friends came and sat around on the various couches and chairs.

"Ok, so when are we going to give each other presents?" Megan asked eagerly.

The seventh years looked around at each other. "How about now?" Remus asked.

Everyone agreed and ran to get their presents for their friends, James showed the girls where they would be staying, to get to their trunks where their presents were.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily grabbed all of her presents. Her and James had planned on exchanging gifts alone. As all the other couples did.

The girls found each other and headed the way James told them to go, so that they could occupy a room where they were able to hear on another. Walking down a short hallway, the girls came to an opening where there was a couple of couches. To Lily it looked an awful lot like the Gryfinndor common room.

Sirius and Remus came out of a door, soon followed by James, each bearing an arm full of gifts.

Lily handed out all of her gifts to her friends as did the others.

Each began to slowly open their gifts.

Lily received a book on way advanced charms from Remus, ever lasting lip gloss and a purple purse, that you could fit anything into from Megan, a couple of small green shirts (that looked way to tight in Lily's opinion) from Alisha and chocolate and a mini stag from Sirius.

Remus got a book on werewolves from James, some socks and chocolate from Megan, a book on 101 things to do for a girl from Lily, and a pair of boxers from Sirius that had tiny little moons on them. He also gave Remus some all flavored beans.

Alisha opened up her presents to find a baby pink cardigan from Lily, a new skirt and tights from Megan (coincidentally the skirt and cardigan matched), a new pair of quidditch gloves from James and a broom maintence kit from Sirius.

Sirius was happy to see that he got a new pair of quidditch gloves from Lily, a box of dog biscuits and grooming kit from Remus, a broom maintence kit from James and a black t-shirt and chocolate from Alisha.

Megan received a pair of high-heeled black boots, that she had wanted for the past month, from Lily, 50 different shades of nail polish from Alisha, a book about grooming dogs from James, and a book about healing from Remus, since Megan was considering becoming a healer after graduation.

James had gotten a book on relationship management from Megan, chocolate and a pair of boxers that had 'Gryfinndor Pride' on them from Alisha, a book on quidditch plays from Remus and a miniature quidditch field from Sirius, on the miniature quidditch field you could play with the people and set up different things to test out.

All of the group was satisfied with what they had received from their friends. Everything that they each had received had obviously been thought out since everything seemed to suit each person perfectly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The seventh year friends headed back down to the 'younger' party. Mingling with the individuals they knew, the girls began dancing again. It felt just like the Christmas ball. All together, happy, with their partners and friends. And just plainly having fun.

The clock read 11:45pm telling the house that it was just a mere fifteen minutes until the new year. Lily looked over to where James stood talking to a guy, whom he had grown up with. She really did love that guy.

James turned to look at her. He was listening to the guy talk, but just couldn't pry his eyes from the red head that he loved. Their eyes connected. Both giving and receiving love in the connection.

"10...9..."

Lily looked right into James' soft brown eyes. She loved everything about him, it seemed that she just couldn't get enough of him.

"8...7...6..."

James heard the guy say that he was going to go and get a drink.

"5...4..."

Slowly James walked forward towards Lily, as Lily came towards him.

"3..."

They were in arms length.

"2"

Lily looked up deeply into her boyfriends eyes, knowing that this was a for sure thing. She was going to be with James forever.

"1!" All around people were celebrating the new year.

But over near the middle of the room, stood two. Not moving from where they stood. Connected forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well there's another chapter!! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it. When I was writing it I was listening to slow and romantic type music (especially near the end). I hope you listen to slow music too, when your reading this. It will make it feel more real! Haha**

**Well I hopefully will have the next chapter up soon. But I'm very busy between school, homework, working and hanging out with my friends, its become really hard to find time to type the chapters. But I'll stop complaining and get going on the next chapter!! Thank you to all of you who read this, it truly makes my day!!!**

**And remember to allllwwwaayyyss... REVIEW!!!!!**


	18. The Unwelcoming

The New year had come in, it was now 12:01 am. One exact minute after the balloons popped and streamers fell. One minute after all the couples kissed. One minute after everyone was happy to say that they made it. One minute later, they showed...

Lily and James broke apart, looking deeply into one anothers eyes.

They just couldn't get enough of one another. All around there was noise of celebration. People yelling and laughing. Everyone happy.

But the couple just stood there gazing into one anothers eyes, not ever wanting to leave the spot they were in. Not wanting to leave one anothers arms.

_'Pop!' _

_'Pop!'_

_'Pop!'_

All through the house sounds of popping could be heard.

James grabbed Lily and pulled her closer. He looked around nervously, reaching to grab his wand at the same time.

"_JAMES!_"A cry could be heard from upstairs before the house became engulfed in darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily tightened her grip on her wand as James held tightly onto her. They were filled in a house full of people, but at that time Lily had never felt so lonely. All she could think about was finding her friends. If they were alright.

The voice rang in James' ears. He knew that the voice belonged to his mother, but he couldn't move from the spot, he couldn't leave Lily here vulnerable.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan looked around in the darkness, clinging to Sirius' hand. "What's going on?"

Sirius looked at her uncertain. His usual carefree face, was now dark and scared. "I don't know love, I don't know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus held Alisha close to him, not letting his grip go. He would do anything to protect her, and his friends. They were everything to him. They were the ones that accepted him for who he is.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James heard a muffled sound come from his pocket. He reached down to grab his mirror, looking into it he saw the outlines of Sirius' face.

"Prongs. What's going on?" Sirius whispered.

"I don't know. Where are you and Megs? And where's Moony and Lish?" James whispered back.

_'BANG!'_

The breathing seemed to stop as the loud bang sounded down the stairs. James grabbed his girlfriends hand and brought her face close to his.

"You get the girls and get out of here. I'm going to get Moony and Padfoot and we're going to go see what's happening."

Lily looked at him infuriated. "You are not going up there, with out me!"

James looked into her green orbs. "Promise me that you won't get hurt."

_'BOOM!'_

A scream could be heard.

James ran towards the stairs with Lily right behind him. Looking behind them they seen their friends appear out of the darkness.

"Are you ready?" Sirius asked, slightly cheerful.

James shrugged. "Ready as I'll ever be."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the darkness of the room, there were different colors being seen everywhere. Sparks of red and streams of green.

Peoples cries of panic, and shouts of triumph were muffled by the banging and creaking of the house.

James looked around vigorously for any sign of his parents. Slowly moving forward, the group crept in the darkness hoping not to be seen. Lily was frightened beyond belief, but was trying to hide it and be strong.

They moved forward looking around into the faces of the party. No one really knew where the spells were coming from.

_'Pop!'_

_'Pop!'_

_'Pop!'_

The noise of apparating could be heard throughout the house. James knew something was definitely wrong, since his parents had put some of the strongest spells over the house to prevent people from apparating in, unless they were given consent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius clung to Megan's hand, he had so wanted to give her his present, to show his love and devotion to her. But right now, definitely was not the time. She looked so scared, yet determined. Sirius knew that he could always count on her as well as his friends. They were family. Always would be.

Megan looked up into Sirius' eyes, to show that she was with him to the end. They knew that something was happening in the house and it was best to stick together and love each other. It was all they felt they had.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alisha squeezed harder in Remus' hand as a shot of red was sent in the direction of them. They both ducked and pushed their friends to run. They had been spotted and needed to move.

The seventh year Gryfinndors looked up as an unwelcoming light appeared. In the middle of the dance floor stood dozens of death eaters. In the front of the pack stood the terrible, dark wizard, whom they had been reading about in the Daily Prophet, Voldemort.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Voldemort sneered as he looked in the direction of James and his friends. "I thought Gryfinndors were supposed to be brave. Not try to sneak away."

Lily stood upright, and pointed her wand at the Dark Wizard before her. "We are Gryfinndors, loyal and brave. We are not scared of you and your croonies."

Lord Voldemort laughed. "You pathetic mudblood. How dare you speak to Lord Voldemort like that? Crucico!"

A violent flash of light came out of Voldemort's wand, James saw it coming and pushed Lily out of the way.

"NOOO!" A cry could be heard throughout the house. The red head jumped up, and ran at Voldemort, screaming to leave her boyfriend alone.

But Voldemort was to quick. Lily was sent flying towards the wall, her crumpled form fell to floor twitching.

Sirius stepped forward. As did the others. The battle had begun. Each man/woman fighting for what they believed in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James opened his eyes, his whole body ached. His limbs felt like they were a thousand pounds a piece. Looking up, he could see his home being torn apart, by the battle. His best friends fighting with the cloaked figures, death eaters. All around him, he saw people whom he cared about being broken. But he couldn't find the girl he loved.

James noticed Lord Voldemort heading in the direction of a limp body. _'Wait!'_ James thought. The limp body had red hair, it was Lily, his Lily.

Pushing himself off the ground, James ran over to where Voldemort was walking, everything seemed to go by in slow motion.

"Stupefy!" yelled James, in the direction. Voldemort blocked it easily. He could see Lily getting up.

"Oh, your awake. It looks like your little mudblood girlfriend is too." Voldemort picked Lily up with his wand. James looked into Lily's eyes, she was afraid.

Voldemort stepped forward. "Look what we have here." All the death eaters stopped their fighting to watch their master. "We have this pathetic mudblood lover, and the mudblood."

The death eaters sneered.

"James." Voldemort laughed. "What are you willing to sacrifice, for your dear love, Lily?" Voldemort put his wand to Lily's throat.

James watched in bewilderment. He had his Lily, dangling in front of him. "What do you want?"

"Come to my side. The winning side." Voldemort sneered.

"Never."

"Alright." Voldemort looked at Lily. "To bad you aren't pure. You sure are beautiful." Voldemort pushed Lily in front of him. "CRUCIO!"

Lily's eyes went wide. Her face in such agony, she was trying so hard not to scream.

"STOP! Stupefy!" James cried.

Sirius stepped forward to help.

"Mr. Black, step back to where you were. Or this will happen to Miss Lemons." Voldemort demanded.

Sirius looked hurt, he didn't know what to do. He loved Megan very much and couldn't imagine getting her hurt, but James was his brother and Lily, his sister.

James looked at him and told him to go back.

Voldemort took the crucico off. Lily's body crumpled to the ground, not moving.

James went to move forward.

"Ah, Ahh, Ahhh." Voldemort said. "You move forward and I put crucico back on. Now all I'm asking for is for you to join the winning side."

James debated in his head. He couldn't let Lily die. He loved her too much. "Alright." He whispered.

Voldemort sneered.

James went to step forward, but he heard a faint sound.

"Don't James. Please don't."

James looked down to see Lily's lips barely move.

"I'll be alright."

James stood still. He just wanted to touch her, hold her and tell her everything will be alright.

"What's your decision Mr. Potter? We don't have all day."

James looked down, at Lily's helpless form. He looked at his friends, each pleading him not to join. Sirius' eyes looked hurt and bewildered. Megan kept looking down at Lily, Alisha was sobbing silently into Remus' shoulder.

"Promise me you won't hurt Lily." James said loud and clear.

"I can guarantee that Lily will not ever get hurt after tonight." Voldemort said.

James closed his eyes. "I... I..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the back of the room, James' parents started to stir, they had tried to wade off the incoming enemy. But had got shotten down. Slowly they were able to recuperate. Now the stood and saw a big pack of people standing in the middle of room.

Among them was their son and his friends. Shelly couldn't exactly see what was going on, but she knew that James kept on looking down at something, pain written all over his face.

"Harold. We need help." She whispered to her husband. No one had noticed them get up. Everyone seemed transfixed on what was happening.

Harold stood beside his wife clutching his side. "Where's James?"

Shelly pointed over at her son.

They looked into each others eyes. Both had determination.

Slowly the crept over to the seen. Shelly gasped inwardly as she saw her son's girlfriend lying on the ground barely breathing.

She could hear James speak, "Promise me you won't hurt Lily."

"I can guarantee that Lily will not ever get hurt after tonight."

"I...I"

Shelly froze, James was going to join Voldemort. Her and her husband pushed forward.

"Expelliarmus!" Harold yelled pointing his wand at Voldemort.

James looked up to see his parents push their way in. He had never felt so happy to see them.

Voldemort blocked the spell. "You silly man." He sent a spell back at Harold. But Harold blocked it easily. Spells were sent back and forth.

James bent down to grab Lily.

Voldemort saw this and sent a spell at her. "Crucico!"

Lily's body started to twitch all over. James cried trying to make it stop.

Shelly and Harold pointed their wands at Voldemort. Sirius saw this and stepped forward. As did Remus, Alisha and Megan.

All yelled "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Voldemort stumbled back, taking his connection with Lily off. James grabbed her. She was barely breathing.

"How dare you?" Voldemort yelled. He advanced on the group with death eaters right behind him. Grabbing his wand, with a swish. He moved his way over to where James clung to Lily. Shooting spells randomly at people, everyone froze. The death eaters blocked peoples view of what was going on.

"Do you really think that you could defy me?" Voldemort advanced on James. "STUPEFY!"

James fell back, he shook his head, he had to get back over to Lily.

Voldemort towered over the petite red head. Raising his wand. "You will not get away this time."

James pushed himself off the ground.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A body flung themself down. No body seemed to know who it was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Popping sounds could be heard all around, the Aurors had finally shown up. Voldemort had heard this and disapparated, along with the death eaters.

James turned to see his beautiful girlfriend sprawled on the ground, she was barely breathing. Her skin was pale and clammy. Robes ripped and ruined. She opened her eyes slightly to look up into James'.

" I love you." She said barely audible.

James stroked her face. "I love you too. Your going to be alright. Ok."

She nodded her head slightly, before passing out. James held on to her, not noticing anything else that was going on around him. All he cared about was the girl laying in his lap. She was everything to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All around the house people were coming out of hiding places. Some began to cry as they saw others injured.

One group stood close together, sobbing over their loved one. Only one had died. But the death was one to not forget.

This person had saved the red head, curled up in the youngest Potters lap. This person had been very close to the youngest Potter.

James had no clue who had saved Lily, all he wanted to do now was to just hold onto her. And thank that individual later.

But little did he know, that the individual in question, was someone whom he loved dearly. Someone whom he would never talk to again. That individual had sacrificed their own life to save, the woman he loved.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I had time to write!! Hope you like this chapter. It is probably going to be one of my favorites. I know that I left a cliffhanger!! Haha. Who do you think it is, that died.. for Lily? Hmm... Tell me who you think it is.. I'll try my hardest to get the next one up soon, since I know that I personally hate when people leave cliffhangers, so I'll try to write it soon. But yeah... Always remember to REVIEW... Please!!!**


	19. Tell Me the Truth

_Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowlings wonderful work. It's all hers. Not mine. Just a few of the characters which you may not recognize._

The snow came down gracefully around the house, obviously not knowing what happened in the inside. There was windows blasted all throughout the house, walls fallen down. Doors smashed in. It wasn't a home anymore, just a house. All the love that had gone on inside, had escaped through the windows.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could never let her go, she was barely breathing. But he knew that she was still with him. His love. They would be together forever. Silent tears ran down his face as he looked down into the creamy white face. She was so beautiful. How could of he let this happen to her? She was everything to him, and yet she was just clinging onto life.

Sounds of triumph, engulfed the now broken house. People ran around trying to find the ones they loved. James wouldn't let go of Lily. Sirius came over, as did some others, all with looks of pain. He patted his best friend on the back. A young woman stroked Lily's hair, as tears ran down her face. Everyone was cut up and bloody, but none seemed to care as they looked down at their friend.

James rocked back and forth with Lily, whispering in her ear that he loved her so much, and that she was so strong. Sitting their, his girlfriend in his arms, James realized that he didn't ever want to loose Lily, she meant way to much to her. He would never take any day for granted, for everyday with his love, was the best day of his life.

Sirius watched his brother. He had never seen him look so hurt, but deep down Sirius knew that James was going to get worse. He didn't know the half of it yet. He didn't know who had sacrificed their life for his love.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The white of room gave James a head ache. He now sat in St. Mungo's, watching Lily. Everything seemed so blurry to him. Just a few hours ago, he was bringing in the new year, with his friends and family. Family. James had yet to see his parents. _'Their probably getting fixed up.'_ He thought.

Lily was all fixed up, as best as the healers could do, for now. They'd heal everything else, once Lily wakes up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius hugged Megan dearly as they stood outside of Lily's door.

"I don't know what I'd do, if that were you in there." He whispered into her ear.

Megan sniffled. "I know. But why did it have to be Lily? She never did anything to anyone." Megan cried. She held herself tighter to Sirius. Both thinking about their friend, and how they'd feel if it were them.

Sirius looked down into his girlfriends face. "I love you. You know that right?"

Megan smiled. "I love you too."

Sirius reached into his pocket. He pulled out his Christmas gift to her. "I was going to give this to you earlier. But, you know."

Megan watched intently as Sirius opened the box.

"It's a promise ring. An Irish wedding ring actually. The hands mean it has no beginning and no end. If its worn facing away from you, it means your not taken, but if its worn towards you, it means that you are taken." Sirius put the ring on her, left ring finger.

Megan looked deep into Sirius' eyes, a smile creeping on her face. "I love you so much."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet Evans woke to a start to see an owl pecking at the window. _'What in the world?' _She thought, looking at the clock to see it read, 4:53am.

Swinging open her window the owl swooped in. He gracefully landed on the bed post and stuck out his leg. Violet didn't recognize the owl, and was hesitant at first to take the letter. But after gaining her courage she stepped forward and retrieved the letter. As soon as she grabbed it, the owl flew out the window into the distance.

Violet looked at the letter, to see it addressed to her. But it wasn't Lily's writing. It was someone else's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James watched as Lily's chest rose up, then went down. Thankful that she was still alive. He had almost lost her. Almost. He kept on telling himself. Lily was still here with him. He stroked her face softly, he felt the warmth, that he loved. Just a few hours ago, the warmth was gone, and that had killed James.

The door creaked open to reveal Sirius and Megan.

"Hey man. How is she?" Sirius asked looking down at the red head.

James shrugged not wanting to talk. To much was going on inside him right now.

Sirius hurt for his friend, inside of himself, he felt like falling apart. He knew he had to tell James the whole truth of everything that had happened but he just didn't have the heart. Too much had happened. Looking at his best friend, Sirius saw what he hoped he'd never see, a matured young man. They truly were starting to grow up. It scared him.

Now in front of him, lay a person whom he cared deeply for. She was like the sister that he never had. His best mates girl. And she nearly died. It broke his heart to think that his dear Megan could of been where Lily lye.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the door, nurses and healers bustled around trying to heal everyone's scratches and bruises. No body had seriously been hurt beside James and Lily. And the one whom they lost. But no matter how much healing they did, that individual would not come back. Everyone's hearts ached as they thought of the life and joy this individual held. Always happy, and willing to help.

A person whom was loved and admired by many. A person who was very close to the messy haired boy, in the room with his love.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan couldn't pull her eyes away from Lily's sleeping form. She was starting to turn back to normal, color filling her face. Never, had Megan seen anyone stand up to Voldemort, never had she seen Voldemort. He scared her to crickets. But there lye one of her best friends, healed now, but before she was all mangled up.

And she had been so close to death, not yet seventeen and she could of been dead. But someone else had died in her place. Someone whom Megan was going to always remember, someone who had been so full of life. A silent tear slid down Megan's face as she thought of this individual. And the pain and sorrow, it was going to cause, to tell James and Lily.

She reached for Sirius' hand. His face was so burden with stress of telling James the news. But he knew that James wouldn't be able to take it now. In the state he was in.

James' face was filled with sorrow, looking down at his love. Over and over in his mind, he kept on thinking about how she had been so close, yet so helpless. And he stood right in front of her, not doing anything. Nothing at all. His heart was broken. In his mind he kept on playing the look of pain Lily held whenever Voldemort would curse her. Yet he was so proud of her, the way she refused to scream. She was so strong, that's one of the reasons James was so attracted to her. That and her stubbornness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet Evans read the note, and turned white. Lily was hurt, and she had no way of getting to her. Her little girl had been hurt, and she wasn't there to protect her. Tears of pain came out of Violets eyes. She needed to see her baby.

The owl looked up at her. Sticking its leg out, waiting for a reply. Violet realized this and ran to her bedroom desk. She ripped out a piece of paper from her notebook and scribbled down a reply that she wanted to see Lily Evans immediately.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily could feel people around her. Her eyelids felt like they were fifty-thousand tonnes each. Her mind was running a thousand times a minute. It was weird to be awake and hear what was going on around her. But not be able to open her eyes, she could feel her friends around her. The smell was obvious. And she knew that James was beside her, since he held on to her hand tightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James looked down at Lily's hand realizing that he had just felt it move. He looked over at her on the bed, she looked to be sound asleep. _'But no,'_ He thought, _' I really did feel her fingers move.'_ James brought his face in closer to see Lily's eyelids start to move.

The corners of his mouth went up.

Lily opened her emerald green eyes to see James starring right at her. She smiled.

All James could do was look at her. A tear slid down his face onto hers.

Lily let out a gasp laugh.

Sirius and Megan looked over.

"OH MY GOD!" Megan squealed and ran over.

Sirius too came over and gave Lily a hug, and a slap on the back for James.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a room a few doors down, sat a man, he was looking at the body in front of him. He couldn't believe that he would never see this persons smile again, or their laugh. They were gone from the world, now they were somewhere happy and safe. Or so he hoped.

The body in front of him, had lost its color and warmth that the individual always held. Now it was just a limp body with no soul.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily listened to the story her friends told her, in between when the nurses came to check on her. They told her that she would just need to stay for a few more hours, so they could keep an eye on her. But otherwise she was alright. She was a very strong young lady.

Then it came to the end where Sirius and Megan looked down.

"You see, Lily..."Megan began.

"Voldemort was going to use the... the" Sirius helped. "The killing curse on you..."

"But then someone jumped on top of you..." Megan began to cry.

"Who?" Lily asked. James too, wanted to know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hallways began to empty out, as people who were healed, found their loved ones and were allowed to leave. Everyone was angered by the appearance of Lord Voldemort, but sadden by the death and pain he had caused. No one could get over that he was just going to kill an innocent girl, whom had experience anything in life yet. Just because she was willing to stand up for what she believed in and because he had wanted to youngest Potter to come to his side.

They all believed that James Potter was a very strong young lad, and that he had so much grief in his life right now. He was only sixteen and already was seeing the beginnings of the dark way that lay ahead of them. No ones fate known.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A new year had begun and already there was signs of the war. For one night people hoped for some peace, and just be able to carry on like they had before Voldemort had risen from the depths of the Earth. But no they were not able too. He showed up, where no one expected anything. No one was on guard. People thought they were safe there. But now they had begun to realize that you might not be safe anywhere.

The world was changing everyday the sun rose and set. It was no stopping it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan and Sirius looked at each other. Neither wanted to tell the pair who had sacrificed their life for Lily's. It was going to crush them. Megan couldn't keep in the tears anymore.

"I'm...(sob)...so...(sob)...sorry." Megan cried. She leaned up against Sirius, crying into his chest. He slowly rubbed her back.

James stood up. "Who was it?" He looked around. "Where's Mooney and Alisha?"

Lily's eyes went wide. "It... it wasn't one of them... was it?" Tears began to weld up in her eyes.

Megan looked down. She couldn't bring herself to tell them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clouds began to gather together, telling the people that it was going to be a somber day. In some areas it began to snow. It fell from the heavens above, where so many people where from the terror of the Dark Lord.

And yet there was really no way to protect themselves, from his grasp. Once you were in the way, that was it. There was no going backwards, or forwards.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James looked at his best friend, brother. "Sirius? Was it... Mooney or Alisha?"

Sirius looked down. His mind working a thousand times a minute trying to think of a good way to tell him, what had happened. To tell him that he would no longer feel whole. A part of James, like himself would be taken out.

Lily looked up from where she lay. "Why won't you tell us?"

"Because. Lily we... we want to tell you..." Megan cried. "It's just too hard to think about."

Lily's eyes went wide. "Who was it? And why aren't Alisha and Remus here. Tell me!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet Evans paced her room, waiting for a reply. Anything really. She couldn't believe that she wasn't able to see her Lily, she could be dead for all she knew. Violet knew deep down that Lily was alright. But it didn't stop her from worrying. Out there somewhere was Lily, all alone. _'Well not all alone,'_ thought Violet. _'She did have James and Megan and Alisha with her..'_

The sky opened up, and Violet watched as piles of snow came tumbling down, thinking about how Lily loved the snow, and when she was younger would be outside playing in it. Even if there was only a little, she still figured out a way to make a snowmen, or snow angels.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius and Megan looked at one another, "It wasn't Remus or Alisha. There at Alisha's house telling their parents that their alright. They said they would be back here as soon as possible."

Lily sighed in relief. "But... But then who was it?"

James looked at his friend. He could see pain and regret in Sirius' eyes.

"James I'm sorry. It was your mum..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Bet no body thought it was going to be like that, hey. An author always keeps tricks up their sleeves. I'm sorry to say that this had to come this way.  
I wish that we could write a happy-go-lucky-story, but really, EVERYONE needs drama right. So tell me what you think... Alright!! Haha This chapter was really short, sorry. But I just felt I couldn't more to it. Or it would make it...**

**And always remember to REVIEW!!!**


	20. We're In This Together

_Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowling's wonderful work. It's all hers. Not mine. Just a few of the characters which you may not recognize._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RECAP:**

_Sirius and Megan looked at one another, "It wasn't Remus or Alisha. There at Alisha's house telling their parents that their alright. They said they would be back here as soon as possible."_

_Lily sighed in relief. "But... But then who was it?"_

_James looked at his friend. He could see pain and regret in Sirius' eyes._

_"James, I'm sorry. It was your mum..."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sunrose just like every other day. It set out mindless colors of pink, orange and yellow. The birds chirped, awaking their neighboring animals. The frost on the ground began to melt from the slight sight of the sun. Most still laid in their warm beds from a night of fun. No one knew what had taken place. No one had any idea.

Most were happy, they had their families and friends, whom they could count on. A roof over their heads, food in their over-stuffed fridges and clothing on their backs.

They didn't have a care, until they heard that irritable pecking in the morning of the 'Daily Prophet'. Many peoples worlds were going to come crashing down, when they learn that one of their beloved, friend, neighbor or colleague had been murdered by the unbearable Lord Voldemort. A world was a rising from the depths of underneath the magical world. An uncunning world. One that no one wanted to imagine, even in their nightmares. And this was just the beginning of it. A few had died mysteriously, no one knowing the reason why. But now they knew the truth which so many were trying to cover up. He was here, the unspeakable Dark Lord.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James stood motionless._ "It was your mum... It was your mum..."_ Kept on running through his mind over and over. He looked down to see his darling Lily, weeping silently on the bed. His heart ached, like never before yet he couldn't feel anything. "Where's my dad?"

Sirius studied his best friends face. "He's with your mum."

James turned and headed out the door.

Lily watched as she saw the last signs of life leave James' face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All around people were being attended too. James Potter walked down the hallway, barely making a sound. He felt as if he could never feel anymore. His mother, the woman whom he could always go too, she... she was dead. He would never see her beautiful smile in the morning or taste the special pan cakes that he received on his birthdays. It was all gone, with a single jolt.

James walked out the door of St. Mungos. One thing on his mind. Voldemort. He caused all this horror. First dangling his love, Lily in front of him. Sending her into unbelievable pain, hurting his friends and family. And killing his mother. He was going to pay for what he did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily couldn't believe what had happened. James' mother had given her own life, to save her. The woman whom she had only met earlier the night before. So much had happened in such a short space of time.

"Do you really think that you should let him go, alone?" Megan whispered to Sirius. She kept on looking over at Lily, who could barely stand up. Megan herself, felt like throwing up.

Sirius stood before her, thinking. "He's just going to go see his mum and dad."

"If I know James as much as I hope I do. I don't think that he's headed that way. I think that he's going after Voldemort." Lily spoke just above a whisper.

Sirius turned his head to her, eyes widening. "No, James wouldn't do that." He looked into the distance. "I hope."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An eerie haze fell over London. No one really felt like getting out of bed. It felt as if time stood still.

Remus grabbed Alisha's hand, as they apparated back to St. Munogo's. "I wonder if they've told James, yet." Alisha didn't have to say what, since both knew what.

Remus shrugged not really knowing the answer. He still couldn't believe Mrs. Potter was dead. He had practically lived at James' house every summer since first year and had gotten to know his mum on a personal level. She had always asked Remus' opinion on everything. Even at an early age. She had told him many times that she felt that there was something special about him.

They walked in the hospital room to see Lily and Sirius talking with no sign of James.

"Where's James?" Remus asked. Alisha ran forward to hug one of her best friends.

Sirius looked down. "He.. he. He ran out. I thought he was going to see his mum. But... but Lily thinks he's going after Voldemort."

Silence fell over the five Gryfinndors. Each realizing the truth. James was going after Voldemort.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill with ink to write to her mum of what was happening and telling her that she was all right. The owl swooped off into the horizon. The group watched as Lily slowly got up. She still was in much pain and could barely walk. But being the girl that the group knew she was, she refused to be left behind.

"Where do you think Voldemort is staking?" Megan whispered. They were slowly making their way out of the hospital trying not to be noticed by anyone.

Remus looked over at the people who were near by. "Well he would be by James' house since he likes to watch his work for a little bit." Remus muttered to his friends, "We need to get there quickly before he leaves."

"Do you think that James is there?" Lily asked, trying really hard not to show any signs of pain.

Sirius shook his head 'yes'. "James isn't stupid. He knows his stuff. We used to listen to his parents talk about, what Voldemort had done. And how there were always traces of him staking our somewhere close to watch the after math. It's quite sadistic."

The crisp air reached everyone's lungs. They all breathed in. "Lily do you have enough energy to apparate to James' house?" Remus asked.

Lily looked down. "I don't know."

Sirius looked around frustrated. "Get on my back. We need to get moving."

Lily stared at him offended by his tone of voice. He winked at her, hoping that she was alright. Slowly Lily hobbled over and climbed on his back. With a quick _'pop' _everyone was gone from sight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James stood outside the gate to his house, thinking of all the memories that had escaped. One in particular crept into his mind. It was of his mum and dad sneaking into his room to wake him up for a meteor shower when he was eight years old. They had made hot chocolate and rice crispy fingers, his favorite. At three o'clock in the morning the trio sat on the roof watching the wonders of the universe. His parents had laughed with each other the whole night. James thought of how in love his parents were and how his father had lost his mum. One thing that he vowed now was that he was not going to lose Lily. No matter what. She was his forever. He loved her too much to let go. With every last muscle in his body, he was going to make Lily happy and safe.

The gates swung open as he stepped forward, recognizing him. James looked at the top of the hill, to see now his broken house. He had loved living there. It was always so warm and welcoming. A smell of something baking roamed around the house. He and Sirius had explored every inch of that house. Always finding secret passage ways that his father had built for him. It was almost as exciting as Hogwarts.

Hogwarts. The other place James called home. He right now didn't want to return. People would be starring at him. And telling him that they're sorry for his lost. He had seen it happen to so many other students. Everyone had always felt so bad for someone when they lost a loved one. Well everyone except the Slytherins. They never lost anyone since their families killed the others.

The world was so unfair. This wasn't supposed to happen. Good is always supposed to concur over evil. That's always what James' parents told him. But look at them now, his father was morning over the loss of his mother who had been killed by one of the magical worlds worst enemies. Lord Voldemort.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily looked a head as she saw a mop of black hair. She jumped off Sirius' back and ran forward through the gates.

"JAMES!" She cried as she reached the black-haired man. "Don't ever do that again."

James felt the warmth envelope him. A few senses returned as he felt the love of Lily Evans.

"I can't believe you left. Without me. I thought we're in this together forever." She looked up into James' brown eyes. Her emerald eyes, shining with tears. "We're in this together, remember."

James looked down guiltily into her eyes. He pulled her close. "I'm sorry. So sorry."

Lily sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too. So much. You don't even know."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alisha, Remus, Megan and Sirius held back as they watched Lily run up to James.

"She really does love him doesn't she?" Sirius asked as they watched James lean down.

"A lot." Megan whispered back as they headed over to their friends.

"Guys. I think we need to get out of here. It's giving me the creeps." Alisha said as they reached the couple.

Lily turned to look around. Her eyes scanned the distance. A flash of red caught her attention. "WATCH OUT!"

Everyone dropped to the ground. "We need to get out of here." Megan screamed.

A figure appeared. "Leaving so soon. You see. We've just started." The voice was so recognizable. It sent shivers up and down the groups spine. "Now Miss Evans, what do we owe the pleasure. I wanted you last night. But you escaped. And lookey here. There's no mums to come to your rescue."

Fear over took Lily. She realized all too soon, that they were out numbered. Six-twenty. It wasn't going to be easy.

"I can take care of myself. EXPELLIARMUS!" Lily bellowed running away. Her friends right behind her. But Voldemort was to fast. He swung his arm carelessly and avoided the spell. Sending a new one at the gates, locking them.

"Like I said. I wanted you. And now I'm going to get you."

James stood in front of the red-head. "Your going to have to go through me first."

"And me." 

"And me."

"And me."

"And me."

Voldemort sneered. "Well look at the little Gryfinndors, showing their bravery." He spat. "It sickens me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily had to think fast, they needed to get out of there. Soon. She knew that there was no way of apparating out. The Potters had put many charms on the grounds to keep people out. But still there must be away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The death eaters stepped forward. "Leave me the girl." Voldemort told them. And the battle began. Good versus evil. Hogwarts students versus hungry viscous death eaters.

Everyone sent every spell they could come up with. Anything from tickling them to stunning them. Alisha kept on sending out jelly legs since it caught the death eaters off guard. None of them were that bright.

Lily stood beside James sending spells left, right and center trying to keep Lord Voldemort away. He advance further and further on them.

"James! We need to get out of here." Lily yelled. James shook his head. It then dawned on Lily. The fireplace.

She turned to her friends. "Run to the house. WE NEED TO GET INSIDE!!"

Everyone sent the last remaining spells. And ran. Lily realized this was a bad plan since she couldn't move all that fast. James saw this and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder. She leaned her elbows on his back and sent spells to keep the enemy away.

They stepped into the ruins.

"We need to find a fireplace. And some powder. James where is some." Lily looked at her boyfriend.

He looked totally out of it.

"Sirius. Help here." Lily whined as she saw the dark power moving closer.

"The living room, should have some. But I don't know if it got ruined or not." Sirius yelled. They ran into the living room. They all stood there for a second looking at the damage that had happened. One of the exterior walls was taken down, couches no longer full. Remus shut the door tight behind them.

Megan looked at the fireplace. "I think there's enough, if we go in pairs."

Alisha nodded. "Go to the Leaky Cauldron. Voldemort wouldn't dare go there right now. Then we'll think of a plan when we get there." She and Remus hopped into the fireplace.

Lily watched as they disappeared. "Ok you and Sirius go next." She said looking at Megan.

"No way. You and Megan go and I'll bring James." Sirius said pushing the two girls into the fireplace. "Go! Quick!"

Tears ran down Lily's face. "Promise you won't get hurt..."

Sirius looked at the entrance as it burst open. He shoved James into the fireplace. Saying clearly where they were going.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone appeared on the floor. Clothes ripped and torn. Not really caring about that. They just sat their holding one another. Tears ran down the girls eyes, while the boys held them in.

Wizards and witches came forward and helped them up. Asking what had happened. No one could think clearly. Too tired and scared of what was happening they went with where they were being taken. James held his love tightly as they got taken back to St. Munogo's. They all had a few minor cuts. Luckily they all got away before anything severely could happen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Too much, has happened, too soon. No one could really think straight. All Lily could remember before passing out was that she was wrapped in James' arms. And that her best friends were in the beds beside her. Close. No one wanting to leave the others. They had been through too much together the last few days.

Forever they would be best friends.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So sorry this took so long to update. It's just I've been really busy and kind of had writers block. I didn't know for a while where I was going to take this story. But I think that I've figured it out. I'm going to try really hard to get the next chapter up sooner. But again I'm sorry if that doesn't happen because sometimes life can be very hectic. But if you want me to update then REVIEW!! I want a lot of REVIEWS!! Haha!!**


	21. Promise

_Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowlings wonderful work. It's all hers. Not mine. Just a few of the characters which you may not recognize._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RECAP:**

_Too much, has happened, too soon. No one could really think straight. All Lily could remember before passing out was that she was wrapped in James' arms. And that her best friends were in the beds beside her. Close. No one wanting to leave the others. They had been through too much together the last few days._

_Forever they would be best friends.  
_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"JAMES!" The sound could be heard throughout the house. Everything became black, then all that could be heard was this cackle. _

_"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"_

_"JAMES!" A cry could be heard from somewhere ahead. But James couldn't move his feet. They were stuck. The cackle became closer._

_"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"_

_"HELP ME!"_

_A red flash lit up the room to reveal Lily crumpling to the floor. Everything again went black, no sound was made. All movement seized._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James sat up with a cold sweat on his face. _'It was only a dream. It was only a dream.' _He sat up in his bed telling himself that Lily was all right and that she was just in the next room over sleeping.

He laid back down again but couldn't sleep, he kept on wondering if Lily was really all right. Soon James found himself pushing the covers off and jumping out of bed.

James quietly crept out the door and down the hallway of Marcy's house. He stopped in front of Lily's door and breathed in. _'Lily's going to be all right.' _He told himself, then opened the door to reveal a sleeping redhead on the bed. She was curled up in a ball, twitching.

James walked over and saw the pain on her face, something was wrong. "Lily. Lily! Are you all right?"

Lily sat straight up. "James?"

He grabbed her in his arms. "I'm right here. Don't worry"

She curled herself up onto James' lap. "It.. It felt so real."

"What was your dream about?"

"I.. I was in a house. With lots of people. But then everything goes black, and the lights flick back on and..."

"And what.."

Lily looked at James straight in the eye. "And you're dead."

The couple looked at one another. James turned his head. "I had a dream like that too. Only you're dead."

"That's weird, James. I mean in the same night. The same sort of dream." Lily bit her lip not knowing what to do or think. "What are we going to do now?"

James turned back to his love. "I think that we should go back to bed and try and get some sleep."

Lily looked at her pillow. "I don't think I can go back to sleep now. It's... It's just so vivid."

"I know baby. I know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next morning found everyone drinking cups of coffee. The group sat around the table at Alisha's house. Her parents had graciously welcomed the young adults into their home. Telling them that they were welcome anytime.

James just couldn't stop thinking about the dream that he had. It was so very similar to Lily's. Both were too vivid for anyone to imagine. Everything was just so clear. He knew that he should tell his friends. But something was stopping him. He didn't know what. He had always told her best friends everything.

James looked at the girl sitting beside him. Things were different now. He had Lily, whom he confided everything in. And Sirius had Megan and Remus, Alisha. And Peter, well Peter still had his best friends. Maybe Mona.

"How did everyone sleep?" Remus asked casually.

"Not bad." Sirius murmured.

"Yeah it was all right." Alisha looked into her coffee.

Lily eyed James, asking him if they should tell their friends about what they had dreamed. James shrugged letting the lovely red head choose, what she wished.

"I think that I need more coffee." Lily walked over to fill her mug.

Megan watched her best friend and her boy friend exchange looks. She knew something was up, since Lily was usually one to tell everything. She slid off her chair, and walked over to grab some more coffee.

"Are you sure every things all right?" Megan inquired the red head.

Lily shock her head up and down. "Just thinking is all."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The day seemed to fly by, and soon the group found themselves standing outside of a cemetery. It was the day of the funeral, and nobody had wanted to go in. James and Sirius had left earlier to be with James' father. Lily dreaded every step she took, since it was her life that was saved by Mrs. Potter.

If she hadn't of jumped in front of her, this could very well be her own funeral. She stepped slowly into the church. There were so many people. Lily couldn't believe such a small lady, knew so many people. Lily looked around wondering who would show up for her own funeral.

"We are here on a somber note... One we love..." Everything seemed to smother together. They sat when they were supposed to sit, and cried when they felt the need. All just sat there glossy eyed starring straight ahead. This wasn't supposed to be this way. No one was supposed to die. Not at the hands of some sleeze ball. Everyone was supposed to grow old, then die. Right?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan found herself standing by a grave with soil being toppled on it. She was gone, forever. Below the earth. Never to see the sun on her skin, or the touch of her hand. Everything of her was gone. Buried.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus held onto his girlfriends, promising himself to never let go. He looked at the necklace around Alisha's neck. He had given it her last night. She had tears in her eyes both then and now. She told him that she loved him, and that it was perfect. The necklace had a pendant in the middle with a message engraved on it. _'Together through all our transformations.' _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

James felt numb all over. The last few days, he had never thought about this point. He had been a dream like state telling himself that it wasn't true and that he would see his mum walk though the door at any moment asking for him and Sirius to come home for a bit. Then she would see Lily and invite her along. Then Lily and his mum would become the best of friends. Everything would be perfect. It would be just like he always knew it would be.

His father would come home from a long day of work, kiss his mum 'hello', then ask how the boy's day was. It was supposed to be just like it always had been. Nothing was ever supposed to change.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily sat beside James, watching him. He was so out of it. His face displayed no set of emotion. He was just starring blankly ahead. She was worried about him. She had never seen him like before. He was always the level headed, down to earth one.

She glanced around at her friends. They all were unusually quiet. No one really seemed to want to speak. They all had individually thought about the days that lay ahead of them.

They were going back to Hogwarts in two days. Everyone by now knew of what had taken place New Years Eve. And that a wonderful witch had sacrificed her life for the greater good. She would greatly be remembered as one of the most powerful and determined Aurors of her time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The seven Gryfinndor seventh years found themselves on the Hogwarts Express, on their way back to the school of witchcraft and wizardry. This would be their last time, ever, that they would be returning to Hogwarts.

It was depressing in some ways since, they would never have the same feelings of going home. But in others it told the young witches and wizards that they were maturing and soon they would be entering, a different place, the real world, as many called it.

Sirius watched as the trees flew by. He just wasn't able to talk. He had never felt this way before. There was a void in his heart. Growing up, Sirius knew he truly didn't have a mother. Until he met Mrs. Potter, she took him in as one of her own. When, he finally walked out of his parents, a couple of summers ago. Mrs. Potter put a roof over his head and food in his stomach. She always asked how he was doing. And was sure to send him letters, making sure that he stayed out of trouble.

It truly would never be the same. Sirius looked at his friends, then the love of his life. Maybe finally after all these years, he was truly starting to grow up. _'Nah.'_ Thought Sirius. But deep down he knew the truth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of Hogwarts students sat around the great hall awaiting their headmaster's words of wisdom. Many were goggling over their breaks, what they had received and new years' eve. Alisha could hear people straight out talking about James' mothers death. She couldn't understand how so many people could be so heartless. James was sitting right there and could obviously hear them.

She turned around at the two Ravenclaw fifth years. "Do you mind? We are trying to sit here, IN PEACE! God, grow up and get a life. You really need to learn to SHUT THOSE TRAPS!"

Dumbledore stood from his chair. "Thank you Miss Lemons. But next time would you please use a more inside voice."

Alisha blushed crimson. "Yes, professor. Sorry."

"It is quite all right. In our times like these we need true, loyal friends. Who are willing to stand up for what they believe in. Dark times lay a head of us. We need to unite as one. Once many years ago, four friends came to this very spot. They wanted to build a school, like no other. Each may have different views, but truly they united together. Like Miss Lemons did when she stood up for her friend. She believes in the greater good, and is willing to show that. Let our school be that. Let us unite as one, as we face forward into this unknown future. Remember keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."

Food appeared on the table as Professor Dumbledore sat down once again.

"I don't know about you, but I really don't want to keep Snivelus any closer then he already is." Sirius commented trying to get a lighter mood put on his friends.

Megan took this up. "You know, I bet you that he doesn't even have to go to the barber for a hair cut, more like an oil change."

Lily and Remus laughed. Sirius looked confused. "A whatie-what?"

Megan looked at her boyfriend. "A barber."

Still Sirius' face remained blank.

"You know someone who cuts your hair."

Blank. "Oh! That. I think. Oh! Right." Sirius turned and dug into his mashed potatoes.

Lily's attention was drawn back to her dwindling boyfriend. He had barely eaten since that frightful night. "Hey, aren't you going to eat?"

James shrugged.

"James please eat. You're worrying me."

James lifted his head to look his girlfriend straight in the eyes. He looked deep into her eyes to see the truth. "I'll try."

Lily smiled softly. "Thank you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James sat in his bed room. It was 2:30am, and still he couldn't sleep. Too many images and thoughts crept into his mind when he closed his eyes. As the days passed, everything seemed to become more final.

He started to realize that everything, wasn't a dream. It had actually happened. He would never see his mum again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily sat in her room, she had awoken early to send her mum another owl. After she had gotten out of St Mungo's, her mother had asked her to come home, but Lily couldn't. She just couldn't let James be by himself. He needed her, and she needed him.

They were in this together, forever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan sat in Sirius' arms. They couldn't be apart. Not after this.

"Baby, promise me something." Megan looked deep into her boyfriend's eyes.

"Anything.."

"Promise that you'll never leave me. That we'll be together forever, like how the Potters were until..."

Sirius smiled. "I promise. It's you and me until the end. Nothings going to stop us."

"I love you."

"I know. I... I love you too. More then you can imagine."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: And we come to the end of another chapter. So what did you think of it? What do you think is going to happen? One will never know, since one can't get into someone elses head. If only... One can wish, but one really knows the truth. Well please be sure to REVIEW!!!!! Happy November!**


	22. An Ultimate Decision

_Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowlings wonderful work. It's all hers. Not mine. Just a few of the characters which you may not recognize._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------\

_Megan sat in Sirius' arms. They couldn't be apart. Not after this._

_"Baby, promise me something." Megan looked deep into her boyfriend's eyes._

_"Anything.."_

_"Promise that you'll never leave me. That we'll be together forever, like how the Potters were until..."_

_Sirius smiled. "I promise. It's you and me until the end. Nothings going to stop us."_

_"I love you."_

_"I know. I... I love you too. More then you can imagine."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks had passed since the students of Hogwarts returned to their beloved castle. Everything just seemed to have a different aura. Nobody felt like doing anything. People just began to not care. It was as if they were numb inside. Every day passed with more and more deaths becoming more and more often. It sent shivers down the children's spines as they worried that their families were next. Families that either high up in the Ministry or the muggle borns were targeted the most. Lily worried like the others. Everyone worried, except the slimy Slytherins, who knew that they would never have to worry about something like that since it was they're families that were doing the doings.

James became more and more distant with his friends and Lily. He just sat there starring into space. Not eating, sleeping or listening. As the days passed Lily watched on, pleading with James to eat or go to sleep. He just sat there, like stone. Never actually moving. It scared everyone around him. He was bound to turn into a bag of bones.

Another Sunday evening found Lily sitting in the heads room, by herself. James was off somewhere. Quite frankly Lily just didn't care anymore. James wasn't the same. It was killing her inside. She couldn't live like this, worrying about him all the time. He did loose his mum, but he never talked about it, or anything anymore. She missed the old, loveable James. The one she had fallen in love with. The one that had been they're for her, through everything. And that was supposed to be there.

Silent tears streamed down the redhead creamy skin. As each tear dropped it became more clear what she had to do. It was tearing her up inside. Lily told herself that this was going to be for the better. It had to be. Neither could move on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James wandered around the castle, helplessly. He saw people smiling and laughing. Or couples walking down the hallways with one another, holding hands. A short time ago, he knew that was Lily and himself. But now he just couldn't bring himself to do it. It just didn't want to happen. Everything was so numb. _'When was this going to go away?'_ James asked himself. He hated being like this, but just couldn't help himself. He wasn't getting any sleep at night, making him more miserable then he already felt.

Hallway after hallway fell past him, everything seemed to look the same now. It wasn't any different. After all these years at this school of witchcraft and wizardry, James could honestly say that he knew everything around it. Maybe almost as much as Dumbledore.

He went down darkened hallways hoping to keep away from the happy people that filled this place. He just couldn't bare to see their faces. It was too hard to see them. Everyone seemed to stare now a days. They all knew what had happened and had been coming up to him, all the time. Asking if he was all right. The nice ones that is. Others would bluntly come up and ask him what spell Voldemort used to kill his mother. It sickened him to think about that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily starred into the fire. Hoping that James would return soon. She needed to get this out. It was eating her up inside. Never had she felt this way before. She honestly felt cold inside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan and Alisha sat up in the seventh year girl's dormitory. Their room mates were out somewhere, but neither girl seemed to care since it was nice to be able to talk without worrying about them overhearing anything.

"James just isn't himself. It's killing Lily. Why did he ever have to come to the party? We were having so much fun. And now..." Megan practically whispered. Even with the room empty, she couldn't speak above a whisper. Saying it loudly seemed to make it more real. "I think some thing's gotta happen. Or..."

Alisha nodded. "He can't go on this way. The boys are worried about him too. James won't even talk to Sirius or Remus. I've never seen the boys so distraught over something like this before."

"It's because nothing like this, has really ever happened before. But I hope that he'll be all right."

"Me too. It just won't be the same if something happens."

"I know hun. I know."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James walked down the hallway to the heads room. Every night he did this. Walk around helplessly, then return to the common room to see Lily already in bed and then try to go to sleep. It was the same thing every night. He would lie in his bed, not ever closing his eyes for more then a second, since when he did images poured into his mind. More and more vivid then the time before.

The portrait swung open after James said the password, "bumble bees".

Lily turned her head to see her boyfriend enter. "James."

James looked up, not realizing that the lovely redhead was still awake.

"We need to talk."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other three marauders sat around the fire in the Gryfinndor common room. "I'm bored." Peter whined.

Remus shook his head agreeing. "It's not the same without Prongs."

"It won't ever be the same. We're all growing up." Sirius commented.

Remus looked at Sirius surprised. Never had he heard something like that come out of his best friend's mouth. "That was deep Padfoot."

Sirius shrugged. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this. We were supposed to graduate, and Mrs. P would be here, congratulating us all. She was so excited for us to graduate, you know. I honestly always thought of her as my mum. Wished she was." Sirius looked down glossy eyed. "More of a mum for me these last seven years then my real mum was my whole life."

The boys sat in silence each remembering things, of the past. Whether it is about James' mum or simply about their families. In these times of woe, you seem to remember things that you would have never thought before. It was important like that.

"I wonder if right before you die, if your life flashes before your life? That would be awesome. All those pranks we pulled. PRANKS! That's something we haven't done forever. Maybe it will get him out of his funk." Sirius looked at Remus mischievously. "You thinking what I'm thinking Moony."

Remus shook his head. This was more like the Sirius he knows.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what the boys or doing. Or Lily. She was going to the heads room. Last time I saw her was after dinner. To be by herself, I think." Megan looked out the window at the white snowflakes falling from the heavens.

"Hopefully she's sleeping. It's been along week for her. She needs the rest." Alisha said as she painted her toenail's red.

"I like that color." Megan giggled as she looked at Alisha's toes. "We should have a girls night. Let's go get Lils'."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James was frozen in his spot. "You wanna talk."

"James." Lily cried. "Why are you being like this? Talk to me. Or Sirius or Remus. Please."

James looked down to the ground.

"I can't live like this. It's killing me to see you act like this. Never for the last seven years have I ever seen you behave this way. Not even when your grandpa died. I know it was your mum. But you don't talk about it. Please talk to me, or Remus or Sirius. Somebody please!"

James breathed in slowly. "You just don't get it Lily. It's my mum. I'm never going to see her again."

"I don't get it. I don't get it. JAMES! MY FATHERS DEAD!" Lily screamed. "HE HAS BEEN FOR A WHILE! God! I know what your going through, I lost a parent too, you know, and yet you won't talk to me... I don't get it."

James shrugged. "It's different."

Lily looked at James, everything she ever felt for him was dwindling. "How is it different? She's dead. He's dead. Not much difference to me."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MY MOTHER! YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HER. SHE GAVE HER LIFE FOR YOURS."

Lily stood there motionless. "Are you blaming me?"

James looked at Lily. "No, I'm just..."

"You're blaming me."

"Lily..."

"I don't believe this. James I thought you loved me."

"I do. It's just. My mum is dead."

"I know. But your blaming me."

"NO!"

"YES! YOU ARE! ADMIT IT JAMES. YOUR MAD 'CAUSE YOUR MUM SACRIFICED HER LIFE FOR MINE."

James looked at his girlfriend that he thought he loved. "Maybe..."

"I don't believe it. You told me you loved me. It was all a lie. I don't believe this. How? Why?..."

"No Lily. None of that is. I just..."

Lily stood motionless. "Why aren't you talking?"

"I just.. I can't." James began to his room.

"I'm not done here. You are killing me and your friends, who all care about you. We're trying here James. Every day, yet you sit there starring off into space. I realize that your hurting but by being this way your hurting yourself. I can't handle this anymore, I'm not going to sit around here and watch anymore, James. I can't. I can't live this way."

James walked over to Lily. "What are you saying?"

Lily looked up into James' brown eyes, not seeing what she used too. "I think... I think we should see other people."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alisha and Megan walked down the girls stairs to see the boys lounging around the common room. They seemed to be talking about something in lowered voices.

"Hello boys." Alisha said as she went over and pecked Remus on the cheek. "How are you all this evening?"

"Been better." Remus smiled. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she sat down on the arm rest of his chair.

"Yeah." Alisha sighed. "I wish things would go back to normal, like they were before the break. Every things just so screwed up now. I hate it. I've never hated being here at Hogwarts before. But now I'm honestly starting too. It feels like we're sitting back while everyone else is out their dying or fighting. I just don't get it."

Everyone nodded agreeing.

"So what are you lovely ladies up to this evening?" Sirius asked pulling Megan onto his lap. He felt as if, they talked about this anymore his head was going to explode.

"We were going to go and get Lily to have a girls night." Megan smiled.

Remus looked at Sirius, "We'll come with you and see what Prongs is up too." All five students jumped up and headed out the portrait leaving the other students too talk. All-around people were still talking about the incident driving the seventh years mad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" James looked into the girls deep emerald eyes.

"I think we should see other people." Lily whispered.

"Lily. Please. No." James fell to his knees. "I love you." He grabbed her hand pleading. "You're the only thing in my life that I can look forward too."

"You're not the same James Potter that I fell in love with. I don't.. I don't wanna stay in a relationship that is dying." Lily wiped away her tears, pulling her hand from James. "It's for the better."

"No..."

Lily shook her head up and down. "I'm going to go see the girls tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"

James looked down. "Please don't leave Lily."

"James, it's the only way."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five Gryfinndor seventh years turned the corner to the heads room to see the redheaded head girl stumble out. She looked up and revealed her tear stricken face.

"Lily?" Megan and Alisha ran toward their friend. "What's wrong?"

"James and I broke up."

All the friends looked at one another, shocked. James and Lily were meant to be together forever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yeah! A really fast update! I hope that you liked this chapter. I know what your thinking. "Nooooo..." Haha.**

**I know. Writing this chapter made me want to cry. FYI don't listen to sad music when your trying to write something sad. It makes it even harder to write. I hope this chapter wasn't too cliche. And remember to always...REVIEW!! It makes me write more often and want to write.. So just go click that lovely little button at the bottom that says "Submit Review." It really isn't that hard.**

**Okay, so if you have any good truths or dares, give them to me! It will be VERY thoughtful of you!**

**-A Blonde Haired Girl**


	23. Dealing

_Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowlings wonderful work. It's all hers. Not mine. Just a few of the characters which you may not recognize._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap:**

_The five Gryfinndor seventh years turned the corner to the heads room to see the redheaded head girl stumble out. She looked up and revealed her tear stricken face._

_"Lily?" Megan and Alisha ran toward their friend. "What's wrong?"_

_"James and I broke up."_

_All the friends looked at one another, shocked. James and Lily were meant to be together forever._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was cold. Unbearably cold. The sun seemed to be hidden behind the many layers of cloud, that were filled with bundles of snow. It set the mood that many people found themselves in, bitter and alone.

The very next day, less then twenty-four hours later, everyone knew. They knew of what had happened the previous night between two of the most profound students that had ever attended Hogwarts. The couple that was supposed to last, they were over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily awoke with a heavy head. She had returned with the girls back to the seventh year Gryfinndor girls dormitory and had fallen on her old bed. She just lied there all night, not speaking or acknowledging anyone. She just simply wept. The boy that had stolen her heart so easily, then just as easily ripped it in half. She could no longer feel. It was over between him and her. Forever.

"Lily?" She heard the soft voice of one of her best friends, Alisha. "Are you awake yet?"

Lily rolled over and looked at her friend. Tears weld up in her eyes. "How... How am I supposed to act?" She whispered.

"Oh Lily." Alisha came over and wrapped her arms around the tiny red head. "It's going to be all right. I promise."

Megan walked out of the bathroom. "Hey sleepy-head. How are you feeling?"

Lily just shrugged looking down, wiping away the tears. "Been better."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James sat on the balcony belonging to the heads room. _'How?' _Kept on running through his mind. _'How could I have let her go, so easily? I love her so much. But I'm hurting her. She's dying inside.' _He looked down to the ground. It was high up. He had never been afraid of heights. James loved heights, that's why he loved flying so much, too be able to that high was magnificent. _'Only one step.'_ He thought. _'One step and everything would be dealt with.'_

James closed his eyes and thought about what he could do. What if he did step over? Would anyone care? What would they think of him? He gripped the railing. Lily. Would she even care?

He knew deep down, that she would be devastated. She had told him that she loved him and that they were in this together forever. But why did she leave him?

"What the bloody hell are you doing out here?" Sirius popped out of James' room. "It's fucking freezing out here."

James looked down once again at the ground of white.

"Man. Your not thinking that are you?" Sirius placed his hand on James' shoulder and pulled him back away from the railing.

James shrugged. "I don't know what to think anymore."

Sirius scowled. He felt the pain for his best friend, his brother. "What did she say exactly?"

The head boy sighed. "She told me that watching me, like this was killing her. And you guys. And that it was killing me too. That she didn't fall in love with this James Potter and that the relationship was dying and she just couldn't live like this anymore."

Sirius thought for a minute. "She still loves you, you know."

James looked up.

"She told you that. She just.. You know Lily. Man, her dad died. She knows exactly what you're going through. And it hurts her that you're not talking to her. She's your girlfriend. She's more then that. Lily's the future Mrs. Prongs. We all know that. It's been obvious since the beginning." Sirius raised his head to the clouds. "Mrs. P, your mum, wouldn't want you to live this way. She would want you to go after her. Tell her everything, that you love her and what not."

James was blown away by his best friend. Never, had he heard Sirius talk like this. He knew that this was coming from the heart of his best friend.

"James. Don't let her go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The great hall was full of gossip. Many girls sat starring at the entrance just waiting till the famousable James Potter strutted throught there. Each of them hoped to be the next girl on James list. They had to be.

But no one came. None of the marauders. Or any of the girls. It was strange not to have any of the seven there in the great hall. Usually they were in the middle laughing and talking about nothing in particular.

Marshal Madison sat at his table wanting Lily to come in so he could comfort her, and maybe get a second chance. James was over and done with. This was his time. He was going to get Lily to be his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Lils'. We went to the kitchen and got you some breakfast." Megan offered the heart broken head girl a muffin.

Lily took it, and bit into it. "Thank you."

The girls sat together getting ready. They had plenty of time before Transfiguration. A class Lily was dreading since she sat in front of James.

"So. Anyone have any interesting dreams last night?" Alisha asked trying to get her friends attention off the previous night.

"Oh. I did. It was dreadful." Megan laughed. "I was getting married."

"That's not that bad." Alisha giggled.

"Yeah, well it guess who it was too?" Both of the other girls shrugged. "PETER PETTIGREW!"

"Eww!" Alisha scrunched up her nose. "He's not a bad guy. But ewww!"

Lily smiled slightly, grateful for the friends she had. They obviously were trying to cheer her up and take her mind off of other matters. "We should head to class."

"Yeah. Great!" Megan rolled her eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor McGonagall's class room was filled with all those students in NEWT Transfiguration. It was a difficult course. But Lily was determined to get through it. She knew that she was going to have to spend some extra time studying the work. It just didn't come as easy as her others classes did.

Lily sat perfectly forward trying to ignore the fact that James was seated right behind her. _'Only one more hour.' _Lily kept on telling herself.

McGonagall droned on and on about transfiguring humans into other objects. Lily bit her lip, knowing she was going to have a hard time with this.

James studied the back of the girl he loved. She obviously had pulled herself together well. But James still wasn't able to see her face. He wished that he could just reach out and touch her, like he used too.

Ripping a piece of parchment off his paper, James wrote down a note. _LE. Could we please talk? I need to talk to you. I don't understand this. I miss you._

Secretly James dropped the parchment into the girls lap. She looked down confused then realized who it was from, and simply ripped it up and put it in her bag.

"Ouch!" Sirius muttered.

James scowled. "How am I supposed to get her to talk to me? She won't even acknowledge that I'm here."

"You do live together don't you?" Remus whispered.

"Yeah. But I don't even know if she'll be there tonight. She said she was going to be with 'Lish and Megan for a bit."

"Well figure out something. I'm not a fricken genius here. Well actually I am. But my brain is on leave." Sirius laughed to himself.

"Mr. Black. Would you like to let the rest of us know what is so funny?" The professor looked at Sirius Black with that same look she always gave. Her lips pierced together, with eyes that looked so cold and demeanor.

"Yes. Actually I would. OK. So there's this girl with blonde hair that walks into a pub and..."

"Is this going anywhere?"

"Yes actually it is. Well where was I? Oh right. She walks into a pub and.."

"Enough! Let us get back to more important matters. And..."

The bell ran telling her and the class that another class was over. The class rose from there seats and dragged their feet out down to the great hall for lunch.

Lily grabbed her bags quickly, hoping to avoid James at all costs. She practically ran out of the room.

"Lily! Wait." James called. But all he saw was a flash of red and the girl was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily stood in the middle of her room. Looking at all the pictures. She had added so many of James and her this year, as well as the rest of the marauders. She walked over to one in particular. It was Halloween night. She loved that picture. All dressed up. They were happy then, smiling and laughing, holding each other. It seemed so long ago, that she seen James smile.

She grabbed it and yanked it down, not able to look at it anymore. It was too hard.

Tears found their way down her face once more. She ran around her room pulling picture after picture of them together. Everything that he had ever given her was thrown to the ground.

"Why?!?!" She cried. Everything was her fault. She was the one that Voldemort was after, it was her that James' mum had saved. It was her fault that James would never have a mother again. She was the one that broke up with James. If she hadn't of been so selfish and pulled away when things got difficult she wouldn't be sitting here alone. With no one to lean on.

She didn't have to girls anymore. Alisha had Remus and Megan had Sirius. She used to have James. But she was stupid to let him go. "Why?!?!"

Lily ran out her room and down the stairs out to the halls, all the way down to the doors and just kept on running. Away from everything. Away from people she knew, her friends and people she thought as family. Just away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Lemons. Do you know where Miss Evans is?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"No sir, I don't. I think that she's not feeling to well." Alisha bit her lip looking at her friends.

"Oh bothersome. It is always awful getting ill." Flitwick then went on teaching his lesson.

Alisha looked at Megan. "I haven't seen Lily since she ran out in Transfiguration."

"Same." Megan scowled. "Lily... Lily wouldn't do something, stupid. Would she?"

Alisha's eyes glistened. "I hope not."

James sat and listened to the girls. He neither had seen the beautiful red head. She was never one to skive off lessons. She especially loved Charms. It was her favorite. _'Where are you, Lily?'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily's leg took her farther and farther away from Hogwarts and deeper and deeper into the forbidden forest. She just kept on going not looking back. It hurt too much to look back. Everything she loved was back there. She couldn't be around anymore. They were all too happy.

_'You once were like that.'_ A voice in her head told her. _'But you lost it. You killed his mum. He hates you know.'_

Lily stopped in her tracks. She had killed his mum. It was all her fault. Lily spun around in a circle looking at her surroundings. She had practically gone right through it. James had once told her, that if you leave the creatures alone they leave you alone. She realized that was true now. She hadn't been harmed at all. She caught her breath and let the tears spill out again. Why were things going this way? She had never felt this miserable since, since her father died.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Potter watched the clock eager to get out of class, and get the marauders map to find his Lily. She was in trouble, he could feel it. He needed to get to her.

The lesson seemed to last forever. He couldn't sit still. _'Please don't be hurt, Lily. I need you.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius sat beside Megan watching his friends. He knew something was wrong. Lily wasn't here. Alisha and Megan kept on whispering to each other and James was practically standing in his seat, watching the clock.

"Prongs! What's going on? Where's Lily?" Sirius whispered.

James jumped at his friends voice. "I don't know Padfoot. The girls haven't seen her all afternoon. Me neither. I'm worried." James watched as finally the last minute was upon them. "I need to get the map and find her. She's in trouble, I know she is."

Sirius nodded, agreeing. "I'm coming with you."

James smiled, half-heartedly. "Thanks man."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily walked further ahead. She couldn't believe that in her seven years here, she had never gone this far into the forest. It was beautiful. She had no idea where she was, but she liked it here. Alone.

_'Alone.'_ She thought. Her sister used to tell her that she was going to die alone since no one could love a freak like her. Now Lily realized that her sister was true.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius and James sprinted down the hallway, in the direction of the heads room. Remus, Alisha, Megan and Peter behind them.

James yelled the password, and the portrait was appalled. "Young man, you should learn some manners. Yelling at me like that..."

"Bumble bees." James growled.

The portrait turned its body and swung open the door. The rest caught up with them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Megan yelled.

Sirius stopped. "James thinks Lily's in trouble. He went to go get the map."

"Map?" The girls asked.

"It's this map that we made. We'll explain later." Sirius promised the girls.

James came down the stairs. "I solenmy swear that I am up to no good." His eyes scanned the parchment. "She's not on it.."

"What? That's impossible. We have everything on that map. Let me see." Sirius said grabbing the map from James.

"Unless..." Remus looked down. "What if she's in the forest?"

James eyes went to saucers. "Alone. In the forest."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cold breeze found its way to Lily. Making her wish that she had grabbed a cloak. "Bloody freezing."

The clearing was in front of her now. There was nothing there. Just a few layers of freshly fallen snow. Never had Lily felt so alone and secluded. _'It's because no one likes you anymore. It's your fault that all of this happened.' _More tears ran down her face. How could of she been so stupid and fallen for Potter? If she had just said 'no', like she had for the last six years then no one would be six feet under.

Lily's legs gave way. She sat crying and crying. Why didn't anyone lover her? Was she really that horrible?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily's not stupid enough to go in the forest." Alisha said.

"That's not true." Megan said. "She.. she's not herself right now. She's miserable."

It all dawned on them of what Megan was saying. Lily must be in the forest, deep.

'Oh god. Lily. Be all right.' James thought, running out the portrait entrance. With his friends in tow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An even colder breeze swept its way around Lily. She looked up into the sky to an unbecoming cloud.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" An familiar, nasty voice spoke.

Lily stood turning around. 'Oh no.'

Lord Voldemort faced her, with twenty death eaters behind him smirking. "If it isn't the mudblood, alone."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! It makes me happy. I hope that you liked this chapter. A bit more drama never hurt anyone right? Haha. So what do you think is going to happen next? Hmmm... You will never know. Well actually you will find out, if you continue reading. But first I think that you should REVIEW!! So remember that little button down there. Just click it! OK. So click it. NOW! **

**P.S. If you review, I'll update faster!**


	24. Always and Forever

_Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowlings wonderful work. It's all hers. Not mine. Just a few of the characters which you may not recognize._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap:**

_An even colder breeze swept its way around Lily. She looked up into the sky to an unbecoming cloud._

_"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" An familiar, nasty voice spoke._

_Lily stood turning around. 'Oh no.'_

_Lord Voldemort faced her, with twenty death eaters behind him smirking. "If it isn't the mudblood, alone."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ground was covered in snow, no animal in sight. It looked like a very peaceful and lovely day out. But don't judge the book by its cover, right? Little did the staff and students of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, actually know the truth of what was happening. They had no idea what the youth of their world were dealing with. The sun shon bright on the frozen lake, making it sparkle. Placing smiles on the many faces of everyone, that is, except for six seventh year Gryfinndors. They were running their hearts trying to find one of their friends, one whom they cared for deeply.

James' legs seemed to not be able to take him as fast as he like. He kept on telling himself to go _'faster' 'faster'_. But it just didn't work.

"Prongs. Where do you think she is?" Sirius yelled over the panting of the others.

James stopped to look around the forest. He knew this place like the back of his hand. "I don't think that she'd go anywhere in particular. I think, I hope, that she just ran right through."

Megan turned her head in every direction. "Which way exactly?"

"Le.. Let's. Let's go this way." James said walking once again. He just couldn't imagine his poor Lily, all alone and maybe even hurt. _'Oh god, Lily. What the hell are you doing out here?' _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily closed her eyes praying, just praying that this was a dream and that she'd wake up at any moment.

"What are you doing mudblood? Get up!" Voldemort raised his wand and made Lily get up. "That's better."

Lily breathed in. _'You need to do something, Lily. Bring that bravery, Dumbledore said you had. You can do it. It's all you.' _"What the hell are you doing here?"

The dark Lord sneered. "Why do you think? I never leave my doings, unless they are done."

"You aren't ever going to be done with this one." Lily looked at the man in front of her. He had the coldest eyes. She could barely stand to look in them. "You should fucking leave before.. before..."

"Before what?" Voldemort smiled. "There isn't anyone here, princess, to save you. Your all alone. Like you have been. Right?"

"I'm not alone. I have friends." Lily said boldly.

"Then why are here all alone. That's your out here. Right? All of your friends abandoned you. James doesn't want to be with you anymore, who's to blame him, your a filthy mudblood. And your best friends have boyfriends now. Their all better then you'll ever be."

Tears enveloped Lily's emerald eyes. _'He's right. My friends hate me. NO! He's tricking you Lily. Your friends love you.' _"They don't hate me. Your a lier."

Lord Voldemort raised his wand in the air. "It doesn't matter anymore. Your going to be finished."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alisha looked around. She could of sworen that she just seen a flash of light. "Did anyone else that?"

Peter looked in the same direction. "I.. I think I sa.. saw something, Over the..re."

Alisha smiled at the fourth marauder. She had never really had a problem with Peter. He was just very quiet and unnoticed compared to the other three. It sometimes bothered her, why Remus, Sirius and James had ever befriended him. "Maybe she's over there."

"There's no harm in checking it out. Right?" Megan said grabbing Sirius' hand, leading the way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"CRUCIO!"

Lily whithered in pain. She couldn't scream. She just couldn't. He would become more powerful from her pain.

"Crucio off." Lily fell to the ground, taking in slow breaths. "You're a strong one, aren't you?" Voldemort walked over and hit her head with his foot."It is a shame that you aren't pure."

Lily rolled on to her stomach, trying to lift herself up. "Your disgusting."

"CRUCO!" Lord Voldemort put the curse back on the red head, only more powerful then the first. She could barely stand it. It was worse then the last time this happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James walked over with his friends, he saw a flash of light, then a scene of red. "Lily." He ran forward as fast as he come. He came to see something unbelievable. Lily was being tortured, by his sworn enemy, Lord Voldemort.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Peter. You need to run back to the castle as fast as you can to get a Professor, ANYONE! They need to know what's going on here. We need help! FAST!" Megan yelled to the small seventh year boy. She prayed that he would make it back in time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"STUPEFY!" James cried over to Voldemort.

Voldemort lost concentration on Lily, and blocked James' spell. "Well, if it isn't her knight in shining armor, once againg. To save his princess."

Sirius and the others came up from behind James. Each of their eyes widening from the number of death eaters.

James made a move over to see his love.

"Don't move a muscle, Potter. Or I'll kill her right here and now." Lord Voldemort sneered, flicking his wand to bring Lily over to him. "We've been through this already. What are you willing sacrafice to get Lily out of here safe and sound?"

James couldn't tear his eyes from Lily's face, it was white and empty. Just like, new years eve. "What do you want?"

Lord Voldemort smiled. "You."

James Potter looked at Voldemort then back to Lily. "You can have me, just don't hurt her anymore."

"James." Sirius said, looking at his best friend. "You can't actually go over to the slimy side."

James looked at his friend. "I have too." They exchanged a look. It was the look that told all. They knew that they had to get a way out of there immediately before any more damage occurred.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily now laid on the ground. She moved her hand around to try and find her wand. Her whole body ached. She was so sore. But if she could only get to her wand, then she'd be able to put a temporary healing charm on herself. And help battle the everlasting fight.

Slowly she opened her eyes to see her wand only a few feet away. _'Stretch. Come on Lily, you can just make it over there. And then you can help. They came to help you. Now you need to help them. They really do care.' _Lily slowly crawled her way over to her wand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fine. Take her." Voldemort had seen Lily moving, and kicked her in the side.

"Expelliarmus!" Alisha yelled hitting a death eater.

All the others joined in. It was now or never. They had to do this. It was for the right and freedom, they hadn't had for many years now. Always worried about going out, and he showing up.

"Lily are you all right?" James whispered, dragging her out of 'hit' range.

"I'm all right. Help me up. We need to help the others."

James felt hesitant about letting Lily fight. She was very weak and needed to stay down and rest. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"James!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spell after spell was sent in both directions. Neither of the sides wanted to give in, for they wanted to be the group to triumph._ 'The battle's in an empty, abandoned field, just outside the forest, covered with snow. No one has been here in ages. Will anyone ever be able to know that we're here, if it's abandoned?' _Megan kept on asking herself. _'God, Peter. Hurry up!'_

"Expelliarmus!" Remus cried. Hitting down another death eater. He was beginning to get tired from this. The full moon was only a week away. He wasn't up to his full strength to begin with.

Sirius dodge spells from left, right and center. He lived for this. The adrenline that pumped through your veins as you battle, this was definately something that he wanted to do in the future. He was going to become an Auror, just like his 'adopted' parents the Potters. "Jamesy. How ya' holdin up?"

James smirked at his friend. "You know me Padfoot. I live for this. Expelliarmus!"

"Ha! Ya'. Stupefy!" Sirius yelled.

Lily sent out a number of spells, blocking a few from hitting her already weakened body. _'We need to get out of here.' _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A rush of cold air was felt by all that inhabited the warfield. They all looked to the sky to see clouds swirling.

"What the hell?" Sirius muttered looking upwards.

A bright light shot out of it.

Voldemort sneered. "You won this time. But mark my word. I'll be back. You'll never get away." With that all the death eaters, with their master disappeared, into a place unknown.

Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Slughorn appeared with Peter. "Are all, all right?" McGonagall asked.

Everyone shook their heads 'yes'. James looked at Lily. "Not everyone. She was a torchered."

"I'm fine." Lily said. "Just weak a bit."

"You'll all need to go to the hospital wing, to get checked out. I would like you all to stay there until I come to see why the seven of you are out here in the first place." Dumbledore swished his hands. Everyone felt this swirling sensation, then found themselves just outside of Hogwarts main doors. "Go get checked up."

The seven didn't need to be told twice. None had ever seen their headmaster, mad or upset like that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madame Pompfrey hustled around cleaning everyone up and mending any bones or cuts. The group found themselves to be better off then they ever imagined. Remus had gotten a broken rib, from being thrown in the air. Megan a fat lip, from an awful curse, Alisha had a sprained ankle from when she fell on it in the battle, Siris only had a couple of cuts and bruises, which he complained about since one was one his arse and Madame Pompfrey made him show her.

James had two broken toes and a black bruise on his thigh and Lily was only very weak and pale.

"Well this is one of the better times, I dare say. You lot usually come in here with swollen tungs and broken ribs." Pompfrey mumbled as she made her way back to her office.

"Swollen tungs?" Megan asked looking at the boys.

"Fourth year. James and Sirius bought these candies from Zonko's thinking that they were fire breathers, but actually they were tung swellers." Remus explained.

"You ate one too." Sirius said trying to keep a straight face. But it went back into his usually goofy smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James sat with Lily in his arms. "When we get out of here, we need to talk." He whispered in her ear.

"I know."

"I just want you to know, that I love you. Always have, always will."

"Always and forever." She smiled up at him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Dumbledore entered into the hospital wing. "Good evening all. I hope we are all doing better now."

Everyone shook their heads 'yes.'

"That's good. Now who would like to explain to me, why you were so far out of Hogwarts grounds?"

The seventh years looked at one another. "It's my fault, Professor." Lily said.

"Miss Evans?"

"Yes, Professor. I.. I just couldn't stand being here anymore and I ran. I felt so overwhelmed. I just.. cracked." Lily then told him and the others what had happened, from her point of view. Sirius jumped in to tell the headmaster the others story. "And then, you, McGonagall and Slughorn showed up. And here we are."

"I see, I see." Dumbledore looked around the wing. "Your curfew is in twenty minutes be sure to make it back to your common rooms by then. Classes are in the morning. Good night."

"Good night Professor." Alisha called out. "I am so ready for bed right now."

Megan laughed agreeing. Everyone headed out. They walked down a few hallways but departed at the staircases where, James and Lily said 'goodbye' to their friends, and headed towards the head common room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh god, Lily. I thought I was going to lose you too." James held on to his girl friend tightly, standing in the middle of the common room. "Please don't ever do that to me again. I'm sorry, that I wasn't talking. I just couldn't. But I can now. I can. I promise."

Lily let out a sniffle. "I love you so much."

"I don't ever want to hurt you like that again. I'm sorry. I just miss my mum is all. It's not your fault. It's not at all. I shouldn't of said or done any of that. I'm so sorry."

Lily looked up into James' big brown eyes. "I'm sorry too. I was just upset 'cause you weren't talking to me. And I thought that you were mad at me or something. I'm sorry."

The couple stood in the common room, holding one another. Just standing there. They didn't do anything, for they didn't need that. They needed each other. To love. To hold. To be there until the end.

"James?"

"Yeah Lils'."

"I don't want to be alone tonight. Come sleep with me?"

James gulped.

Lily smiled. "I'm not ready for that. I mean just lie together. Hold me."

James smiled. "I'd love too. Meet you in there."

"OK." Lily headed up the stairs into her room, while James went to his to get changed.

They crawled under the covers, together. Lily snuggled up to James, placing her head on his chest, with her arm draped around him. And his arm around her.

"I could get used to this." James mumbled.

Lily laughed. "Always and forever. Remember?"

"Always and forever, Lil. You and me."

"I love you."

"I love you too. More then you can imagine."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Don't you all wished that you had a James. I sure do. Haha. So there's another chapter. What are you thinking right now? Hmmm... Tell me! Okay. And tell me who your favorite character is... Remus, Lily, Alisha, Megan, James, Sirius or Peter? Well happy reading!! And don't forget to REVIEW!! It makes me very happy! And I'll update faster! That's always a good thing, right? Yep! So review!!**


	25. Being A Teenager

_Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowlings wonderful work. It's all hers. Not mine. Just a few of the characters which you may not recognize._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RECAP:**

_They crawled under the covers, together. Lily snuggled up to James, placing her head on his chest, with her arm draped around him. And his arm around her._

_"I could get used to this." James mumbled._

_Lily laughed. "Always and forever. Remember?"_

_"Always and forever, Lil. You and me."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too. More then you can imagine."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday turned into Tuesday, and Tuesday soon became Wednesday. Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry was once again back to normal, or rather back on task since the school was anything but normal. Snow sailed out of the clouds onto the already white blanket. The sun shoved its way through the crowds to reveal a beautiful day before. But of course the students were stuck in doors learning the various work of their seven years.

Megan sat in Transfiguration with her friends. She had started to once again feel better now that everyone was doing better. Since the incident with Lily, James seemed to come to better terms with the death of his beloved mother and was once again seen with that goofy grin he always wore. As the days progressed she could feel Sirius and herself becoming closer and closer. She loved him dearly, something she never thought that she could feel for another. It really had only been a few days, but everything was good. It was the way their last year at school was supposed to be. Happy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think these pants make my hips look big?" Alisha asked her two best friends, Lily and Megan, as the girls got ready to go on a "triple" date with three of the four marauders.

"Umm... If you were them with my black steletto boots they'll look _really_ hot!" Megan said while grabbing her boots from the corner of the seventh year girls dorm.

"Thanks!" Alisha charmed the boots from their size 8 to a 7. "I love magic."

The other two girls laughed agreeing. The three girls were all the same size in clothing, but shoes was a whole nother story. Lily had size 71/2, while Megan an 8 and Alisha seven. Lily was the lucky one since sometimes seven fit, and sometimes the eights did too.

"OK, how does my hair look?" Lily asked.

Alisha looked at her. "Amazing! Can you do mine?"

Lily smiled. "Of course." She sat Alisha down on the chair that was in front of the mirror. "What do you want?"

"I think, I would like a..." Alisha played with her hair. "I want my hair curled in really tight curls."

"Coming right up." Lily charmed Alisha's hair easily. It took her only ten minutes to complete the task.

"We look bloody hot!" Megan said grabbing her wizard camera to take a picture.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do girls take soo long?" Sirius whined. "I mean what really do they have to do?"

The other two boys shrugged, neither really knowing the hard work every girl puts into themselves to look amazing. They didn't realize that every piece of hair on the girls' head had to be perfect. Tonight was supposed to be fun. It needed to be. They needed to get out, and just be teens. Something they hadn't been in a very long time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we ready?" Lily asked as she pulled on her other shoe. She was wearing tight black pants, that formed to her body. On top she wore a purple low V-cut shirt with a tank underneath. Her shoes were plain black stellettos. "I love that James is so tall. I getta wear really high shoes!"

The other girls laughed agreeing. All of the boys were tall.

"OK, I am done!" Megan said walking out of the bathroom. She wore a mini jean skirt, with skin colored tights and Lily's knee-high boots. Her shirt was strapless, tight around the bust with a belt on the tinest part of her waist then it scrunched at the bottom. She loved it. Megan cast a warming spell on herself to make sure that she wouldn't be cold.

"You look good!" Lily smiled. She'd been doing that a lot lately, smiling. It felt good and natural once again.

Alisha walked over to her friends. "What do you think?"

"Amazing!" Lily smiled. Alisha also wore jeans, but they were a dark denim, almost black. She had a tight red shirt that only had one strap. And her shoes were the black stelletto boots she had borrowed from Megan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls walked down the stairs chatting of what they were going to be doing tonight.

"Wowza!" Sirius yelled. "You three look HOT! Like seriously. Tiss"

Lily laughed walking over to James to kiss him. Something she just couldn't resist doing everytime she saw him.

"You look..." James stuttered. "Wow!"

Lily blushed. "Thank you." She said. She placed her hand on his hair. "A loosing battle."

James shrugged sheepishly.

"Don't worry. I love it like this." Lily made it even messier. "I think that it makes you look even hotter."

"Where're we going tonight?" Megan asked excited.

Remus bit his lip. "You have to swear what happens tonight, you will never tell anyone!"

Lily looked at James heasitently.

"We have to sneak out of Hogwarts then into Hogsmede, where there's this party tonight. A whole bunch of six and seventh years are going." Sirius whispered to the girls as the headed out of the common room and into the many halls.

"Do we know whose hosting the party?" Alisha whispered.

The boys exchanged looks. "The party doesn't start till 10o'clock, so we were going to go to the Three Broomsticks to grab a bite."

"We'll get caught!" Lily yelled.

James put his hand over her mouth. "We don't have to go, if you don't want too."

Lily looked at her friends, each pleading with her. "I'll go. Just don't let us get caught. I mean we could get expelled. Or... God who knows?"

The group went on walking, until they came to a well known passage. "Remus you go first then we'll send the girls."

Remus went, followed by Alisha then Megan.

"Come on Lils'." Sirius ushered her with his hand.

Lily bit her lip. "You first."

"All right. Just don't be long." Sirius went in.

James turned to Lily. "Are you sure about this? I don't want you to get into trouble."

Lily twisted her mouth. "What's life, without taking a few risks, right?"

James smiled. Lily grabbed around James' neck and pulled him down to her. She kissed him with all the passion and erge she had. He placed his arms around her waist and pushed her against the wall, where a portrait started to tell them to not do that in the hallways. But he was drowned out by their bodies. Lily slid her arm down James' arm, caressing it. He kissed her deepily, trying to tell her of what he felt. The passion between them was heated, they didn't care if anyone caught them. They were their now. Doing what they wanted. James broke from her, kissing down her neck. He caught the place that made her breathless. Lily began to relax under his touch.

James stopped, looking at her.

"Why?" Lily asked trying to catch her breath.

James leaned in to kiss her, then whispered. "If I don't stop now, I'm not going to be able to stop."

Lily blushed. "We better get going before they think we were swallowed by the giant squid."

Lily regained her composure, then went in with James right behind her. He held her around the waist, pressing them together. It kept him warm, not the feeling of her, but the passion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the bloody hell of you two been? We've been here for like twenty minutes." Sirius yelled at the two head students like a parent.

"OK, mum. Lets get going then, shall we?" James said leading the way with Lily. The two just couldn't let the other go. The passion was there, hanging over them.

"I can't wait to dance." Alisha gushed to Megan. "It's been forever since we could just let loose and DANCE!"

As the two girls walked they began dancing. Laughing. They were already having so much fun.

They came out the exit and saw that they were only a few feet away from the Three Broomsticks.

The six seventh years sat around the table. "What can I get for ya'?" Rosmetta asked.

"Six sandwiches, three large orders of chips and six butterbeers." Sirius said.

The waitress walked away and began their order.

"What time is it?" Remus asked.

James looked at his watch, that his father had given him his previous birthday. "It's only 9:25pm. We still got like half an hour to eat then head to the party."

The food appeared on the table, along with the drinks. "I'm starving!" Sirius bellowed digging into the food. Each person ate their food and was happy with themselves, they paid the bill and headed out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so fricking excited!" Megan sang, linking arms with Alisha and Lily.

"I know! We're going to bust a move tonight!" Alisha said hitting hips with the other two girls.

"Get down and dirty!" Lily joined in.

"Little Miss Evans is going to 'get down and dirty'?" Sirius asked acting as if in amazment.

"Very funny Sirius." Lily smiled linking hands with her boyfriend. "But you haven't seen nothing yet."

James jumped for joy. "I'm excited! We haven't seen nothing yet."

Sirius and James looked at one another. "Ohh!!" They said in unison.

The group laughed at the 'brothers' antics. Lily watched is awe. She couldn't believe that this was where she was. A year ago, this was a fairy tale that she would of chucked in the fire place. But it was happening. This was it. She looked at James, as he piggy backed down the road with Sirius. She loved him so much, she'd never loved anyone or anything as much as she did James.

"Lily!" Alisha yelled.

Lily looked at her.

"Come on." 

She ran over to her friends and joined in on the antics. You only live once right?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The outside light was lit, welcoming those coming. On the outside it looked like a two-room cottage. But after so many years of magic, Lily knew that this was decieving. Sirius opened the door, to reveal a loud stream of music and people already 'bopping' along.

Lily followed in, in front of James. She shrunk her coat and placed it inside her pocket, along with her gloves and scarf. The house smelled of food and alcohol, along with different perfumes and cologne.

"Let's get a drink." James grabbed the red heads hand and pulled her over to a table. She grabbed a glass and put some pop and alcohol in it. As the liquid drained down her throat she could feel the burn, and knew that tonight was going to be a fun night.

Lily placed her glass down, after chugging it. "I wanna dance."

James smiled and followed her over to the know designated area for dancing. The music was blasting and the crowd moved their bodies along with the beat. Lily let herself go, she could feel every inch of skin that was touching James. It was inflamed. She loved the feeling that she was getting from him.

The music got faster, and so did the dancing. Hips swayed, while arms banged and glided along one another. The room was hot, but it made it all the better. Lily was happy she wore the shirt that she did, it was perfect for dancing. James ran his hands down her thighs, making her go closer into him. They danced so close, yet along with the beat.

Megan and Sirius danced in similar fashion. Every so often each of them would leave and grab another drink. A bit of pop, while A LOT of alcohol. It was a night that was going to be remembered.

Lily grabbed Alisha and Megan, and the three girls began to dance together. They were the best of friends. Every beat was taken with every move. Lily found herself letting lose. She was having a blast. Her best friends surrounding her with her boyfriend, whom she loved dearly. This was how teenagers were supposed to act. They weren't supposed to have to suffer, or to have to take on killers.

Megan moved closer to Sirius. Each had lost track of how much they had dranken.

Remus danced along side Alisha, the two getting close and swaying with one another. Alisha hadn't dranken as much as the others, but she still was a bit tipsy and was happy for the enviroment that they were in. To be with her boyfriends somewhere else. She wore the necklace that Remus had given her. She never took it off.

Lily struggled to get out of the crowd to grab a breath of fresh air. She needed to catch her breath.

Sirius saw this and followed her out. "A bit chilly out here wearing that. Don't ya' think?"

Lily turned around, teeth chattering. "Just a bit."

"James is finally letting lose, eh'."

"I'm happy. He seems to be in the best mood, since..."

"He really does love you, you know."

Lily smiled. "I know."

"I just wanted to tell you that. I mean, your like a sister too me. I love ya' too."

Lily hugged her 'brother'. "I love you too, Sirius. I don't know what I'd do without ya'." She looked up at the grinning boy. "And Megan is head over heals in love with you, so you'd better not break her heart."

"I don't plan on doing anything of the sorts. I love her too much. She's the one. Ya' know?"

Lily thought of James. "Ya'. It's bloody freezing out here. Let's get back inside. I wanna dance some more."

Sirius laughed and followed her back in.

Lily found James, once again and started to dance with him. A slow song came on a few minutes later.

"Why'd you go outside, with Sirius?"

Lily shrugged. "He followed me out for a breather."

"Oh." James brought her closer to him. "As long as he knows your mine."

Lily laughed. "Forever and always."

"Forever and always." James said then kissed her lightly on the lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was after 3:00am before the group of seventh years left the party. Each had began to sober up, but knew that there was going to be hell to pay in the morning.

"I don't think I can move my legs anymore." Lily whined as she took off her shoes. They were once again in the hallway leading back to Hogwarts. James bent down and let her hop on for a piggy-back ride.

"Tell me about it." Megan yawned.

The group trudged on dreaming of when they could lay down in the comfort of their beds in the dorms. It creak of light let the group know that they were near the entrance, Remus raised his finger to his lips telling the others that they had to be perfectly quiet.

One after the other they snuck out, creeping down the hallways. At one point James and Lily went the other way to the heads room, then the others.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't think I've ever had so much fun!" Lily sighed as she layed down beside James in her bed.

James put his arms around her, and pulled her closer. "Me neither! It's definately more fun, having you girls come with us."

"How many of these parties have you guys gone too?"

"Only a few. They don't have them that often. It can be hard to get out of the castle sometimes."

"Hmmm..."

"Lily?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too, James."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Lily laughed at her boyfriend, then curled up and went into a peacful sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again the castle was stilll, with all the students tucked away safely in their beds. While asleep there really was no worries, to think about. No one that you had to keep away from. You were in a land, all your own, where you were safe. If only for a few hours.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I felt like the group just needed to be 'teenagers'. After all that's happened. It's a bit of fluff. But soon it will have a deeper meaning. I hope you all enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please always tell me what you think. So just REVIEW!! Please! It would be greatfully appreciated! REVIEW!!**


	26. The Snow Flies

_Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowlings wonderful work. It's all hers. Not mine. Just a few of the characters which you may not recognize._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**RECAP:**_

_"Lily?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too, James."_

_"Don't let the bed bugs bite."_

_Lily laughed at her boyfriend, then curled up and went into a peaceful sleep._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Once again the castle was stills, with all the students tucked away safely in their beds. While asleep there really was no worries, to think about. No one that you had to keep away from. You were in a land, all your own, where you were safe. If only for a few hours._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was yet another dreadful week in the new year, that the students went through. By now it was a natural routine. Wake up, shower, brush teeth, put make-up on, if you were a girl. Then get dressed and head down the many flights of stairs to have breakfast and head to another wonderful day of classes.

Lily really did mind this much, since she got to spend even more time with her loved ones. The thought that they would be graduating in a mere five months, frightened the head girl more then anyone realized. She couldn't imagine going back to the muggle world. She didn't belong. Lily knew that she had to get into the Auror training centre to fulfill her dreams. If she didn't she honestly didn't know what she would do with her life. Maybe try for healing, but her real passion was to become an Auror.

"Lily?"

Lily looked up to see Megan and Alisha sitting down across from her.

"Yeah."

"Me and 'Lish were thinking of having a bit of a sleepover party on Friday night. You, me, Lish, and maybe the marauders. It would be fun. And we could like play truth or dare." Megan gushed.

Lily thought for a moment. "That sounds like a good idea. We should invite Alice and Frank to come too. Have like a miniature party or something."

The girls giggled at the thought of the weekend that was approaching.

"It's going to be so much fun. And we should get James and Sirius to get a fire whiskey." Alisha whispered.

"What do you want us to get?" Sirius asked as he sat down beside Megan.

"A fire whiskey for this weekend. We're going to have a mini party." Megan explained.

Lily looked around her friends. She was really happy the way this year was turning out. If anyone would have told her that she would be friends with the Marauders and be in love with James Potter last year, she would have hexed their head off. "We'll have it in our common room. And everyone can just crash there, so that no one gets caught."

"Whose coming to this par-tay?" James asked.

Alisha began to name names. "You two, plus Remus and Peter. And we were thinking of inviting Alice and Frank, and maybe their friends Jocelyn and Mike."

Peter and Remus came and sat with the group. "I swear to god, Wormtail. You have got to start getting yourself up. I'm getting too old for this."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Wednesday. So the girls only had a couple of days to invite everyone to their little party. They also decided to invite a couple of seventh years from Ravenclaw that they were friends with. So far it seemed like it was a great idea. A good way to end the month of January.

By lunch Alisha was ready to call it quits. She just didn't feel like going to class that afternoon. It was too much of the same thing. Potions, you brew a potion, and then in Charms you learnt how to levitate something. It was all to mellow dramatic for her. She just needed some time to herself. She told Lily and Megan that she wasn't feeling well and that she was going to go for a rest.

Alone, Alisha crawled up the stairs to her dormitory and crawled into bed. Looking at her bed side table she saw the letters that had been piling up since she had gotten back to school. Alisha cursed herself for not writing to her mum. Something she used to regularly do. Grabbing a quill and parchment, Alisha curled up on the window seat and began to write along awaited letter.

Dear Mum,

Sorry I haven't written to you at all this month. Things have just been very... hectic. Everything is just so routine now, that I'm honestly getting bored of it. Maybe I'm just restless from being stuck in the classroom day in and day out. Megan and Lily are doing good now too. I don't remember if I told you that Lily is going out with James Potter now. He's one of Remus' best mates and Megan is going out with Remus' other best mate, Sirius Black. Last year both of them hated their now boyfriends. It's kind of funny how things work out, don't you think?

Remus and I are doing good. He's a real sweet heart. I don't know if I could be with anyone else. He did the sweetest thing on Monday. He saw that I wasn't in the best mood, so he took me to this room in the castle... It was a bit odd at first. And NO mum we didn't do what you are thinking. No he had dinner there for just the two of us. And their was flower peddles everywhere. It was so romantic. I love him, mum. I really do love him.

We're having a bit of a party this weekend. Just with a few of our friends. Too end the end of the month, you could say. I'm happy we decided to do this. I think we all need a break to 'wind down'. I hope that you and Pa' are doing good. I miss you both very much and can't wait to see you all again. Give my love to Gran'.

Love you very much,

Alisha

Alisha reread her letter and was satisfied with what it said. She looked around the room realizing that she would have to go to the owlery to send the letter. Deciding that she would do that later, with Remus, she crawled back into her bed and slept the afternoon away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ALISHA! Wake up!" Megan yelled running up the stairs.

Alisha practically jumped up out of bed. "What?!?!"

"We're going to go have a snowball fight. Do you wanna come? It's boys against girls and we need all the help we can get." Megan was under her bed now, looking for her scarf and mitts.

Alisha stretched. "Yeah that sounds like fun. But I have to go owl a letter. Have you seen Remus?"

Megan came out from under bed holding her scarf with only one mitt. "He's in his room grabbing his scarf and what not with Sirius. Why?"

Alisha got out of her bed and began to get ready. "I don't want to got to the owlery alone."

Megan laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus and Sirius came bustling down the stairs. "Those bloody girls take forever."

"We've been sitting here waiting for you, Black." Megan said getting off the couch.

Sirius looked and her with a goofy grin. "Well. We have to look our best."

Alisha came up beside Remus. "Will you come with me to the owlery quickly. I've got to send a letter to my mum."

Remus said 'yes', and two headed out the portrait telling them they'd meet them out by the whomping willow in ten minutes.

"They better be fast." Sirius shouted as the portrait closed. "Let's go get Prongs and his Flower."

"Sirius!" Megan slapped him on the arm. "Don't call her that. She had a name you know."

"Fine, whatever. Let's go get Prongs and _LILY_."

"That's better." Megan kissed him softly on the lips then skipped out of the common room, with him hot on her trail.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily! Are you almost ready?" James yelled up the stairs.

Lily popped her head out of her door. "Yeah, I just can't find one of my mitts."

"You can borrow a pair of mine." James said looking around the room. "Wait. Is is green?"

Lily came bouncing down the stairs. "Yes!"

He handed over her missing glove.

"Thank you!" Lily gave him a kiss on the cheek.

James pulled her to him. "I find your glove and all I get is a kiss on the cheek." He leaned down to get a deeper kiss.

Lily smiled at his antics. She had always thought that they were annoying and degrading; that is until she fell in love with him. "James!" She laughed.

"Mmm..."

Lily's hands trailed up James' arms to rest on his shoulders. James felt this and pulled her even closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. She put her legs around his mid section and he maneuvered them over to the couch. Lily couldn't get enough of him. Every touch burned. She loved it. The way he made her feel.

James' hands traced across Lily's flat, pale stomach. Lily brought her hands up into his hair, his weak spot. As she did this she felt him deepen the kiss. Putting all he got into it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you wanna hang out, after the snow ball fight? Just the two of us." Sirius asked, grabbing Megans hand as they walked down the corridor towards the heads rooms.

Megan smiled. "Yea' that would be fun."

Sirius wriggled his eyebrows.

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"No. Sometimes I think about you... And that." He laughed stopping and pulling her towards him. "I'm happy that you finally decided to give me a chance Megan. I really do care for you. I just wanted you to know that."

Megan grabbed Sirius' face with her hands and kissed him. "I care about you too. A lot."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"James?"

"Yes, Lily."

"We need to stop. Our friends are going to be here any minute."

James groaned and got up. He looked down at the red headed beauty. "Your beautiful. You know that right?"

"Well I do know." Lily got up and grabbed her coat and mitts. "Now let's go have a snow ball fight, Potter. Your going down."

"Oh you think so." James leaned into grab Lily but she darted out the portrait hole.

"You can't get me, Potter. I'm invincible."

James ran after his girlfriend. He could hear her laughing all the way down the hallway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius and Megan looked a head of them to see Lily, running down the hallway.

"Lily?" Megan yelled.

"Can't talk right now, James is coming." With that Lily kept on going. Megan laughed.

James came running down the hallway. "Come on, lazy arses. We've gotta snow ball fight to get too."

With that, the group ran out of Hogwarts onto the white field. Lily saw Remus and Alisha standing over by the whomping willow. She kept on running right at them.

"Lily!" Alisha screamed as her and Remus were plummeted down, by the tiny red headed head girl.

The other three saw this and jumped on top of them. Sirius yelling 'Dog pile.'

"Oh my god, Sirius you way a ton." Megan complained as the group lied their entangled in one another.

"No I do not, thank you very much."

"I think you should lay off the second helpings for awhile."

The other four seventh years laughed at their friends, they sounded like an old married couple.

"I don't know about you guys. But IT'S REALLY COLD DOWN HERE!" Alisha screamed. Everyone laughed and started to unpile, well tried. Since they all kept on falling over as they had each of their limbs stuck in different places.

"Whose hand is this?" Lily asked grabbing it off of her.

"That would be mine!" Sirius said pulling it from her. "Why?"

"If it went any lower..." Lily growled.

Sirius just smiled and grabbed a handful of snow. "Do you know what I think Lilikins?"

Lily tried to hold back her smile. "What?"

"SNOW BALL FIGHT!" He threw the clump of snow at her, hitting directly on the face.

"SIRIUS!"

The rest of the evening was held out doors. The friends seemed to grab any snow around them. It was man vs.. man. No groups, just out right throwing at any moving object.

James went running at Lily, and grabbed her pushing her to the ground. "I got you trapped now, Lilikins."

"AHH!! Don't call me that!" Lily laughed, as James kissed her on the lips. "Mmm.. I'm cold. Let's go get some cocoa."

James pulled her to her feet. "Sounds like a good idea. It's getting dark. And I think we missed dinner."

The six seventh years stopped throwing snow for the night and headed back to their respected dormitories, then decided to meet back in the kitchens to get a meal before they would each go off on their own.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My mitts are soaked and I don't think I'll ever be able to feel my legs again." Megan complained as she pulled off her frozen jeans, and put a pair of her favorite sweats on. "I really don't care what I look like right now."

Alisha laughed and agreed. She two grabbed a pair of sweats and one of Remus' sweaters.

"Ready?"

"Yep!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus tickled the pear to let him, Megan, Alisha and Sirius in. "I'm famished. I think I could eat anything at this point." Sirius complained walking into the warm and smell filled kitchen of Hogwarts.

"Hello Misters Remus and Sirius. And Misses Megan and Alisha. What can Alvin get for you?"

"Six plates of food from dinner. And six butter beers, and a basket of buns." Alisha told the house elf. He ran off getting the food ready.

"I see that James and Lily aren't here yet." Sirius smirked. "I wonder what their doing?"

"Walking here. You do realize that the heads room is farther then the Gryfinndor door house is." Lily told him as she and James walked in through the portrait. They too, like the others, had decided to just wear a pair of sweats and sweat shirt each.

The food appeared on the table that looked exactly like one of the house table up in the great hall. The group dug in, with a bit of chatter. But mostly the noise was from the forks scraping the plates.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I've been able to update. My computer was taken away to get 'fixed', so its all better now. I hope that you all had a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year! And don't forget to REVIEW, it's like your present to me! And besides it makes me want to update even faster then I have recently. Right! So you know the drill. Just hit that little button and tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	27. The Slumber Through the Night

_Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowlings wonderful work. It's all hers. Not mine. Just a few of the characters which you may not recognize._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**RECAP:**_

_"I see that James and Lily aren't here yet." Sirius smirked. "I wonder what their doing?"_

_"Walking here. You do realize that the heads room is farther then the Gryfinndor door house is." Lily told him as she and James walked in through the portrait. They too, like the others, had decided to just wear a pair of sweats and sweat shirt each._

_The food appeared on the table that looked exactly like one of the house table up in the great hall. The group dug in, with a bit of chatter. But mostly the noise was from the forks scraping the plates._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All through the magical castle was a life of silence. No feet scampered across the cold stone floor. Everything was in its place. The walls of the castle were said to be alive, but right now they appeared to be in peace. Just like all the other soles living inside the walls. Many students slept in their beds, for when they are asleep, they are in a peaceful state where no one can get you. They are free and are able to imagine anything, there was no boundries in the dream world.

Being in the dream world, you don't have any worries that over taken your awaken life. The thought of essays, people and everyday life diminish away as soon as your eyes close. All your worries are gone, if only for a few hours.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning sun brought many eyes open to a day of classes. No one had wanted to get up out of their beds, where it was warm and comfortable. Lily was one of them, even though it was Friday, the last day of the week and the day they were going to party. She didn't want to move out of James' warm arms. They made her feel safe and happy.

"Wake up, sleepy-head." Lily whispered into her boyfriends ear.

James groaned. "Must I? It's so warm and comfortable to just lie here forever."

"I know. But we have classes to attend. And then we get to have some fun tonight!" Lily kissed him lightly on the lips.

James smiled, sitting up. "Fine. I'll get up!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning was like everyother. The students of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, slowly made their way down the many stair cases of the castle, to the great hall, where they were going to have a bite to eat. Then they'd head off to yet another day of classes, where some would get a few more hours of sleep. But it was Friday, so many had the thought of the weekend on their minds, keeping them awake, watching the clocks tick by so slowly, so slowly that many people thought they were going backwards.

Friday night, was well known as 'date-night' around Hogwarts. Many girls went around the whole week hoping to be asked and when they would, that's all you would hear about for the rest of the week. After being in school for seven years, you got kind of sick of hearing about all the gossip, that seems to petty now. But when you were fifteen years old, it was the now thing. After facing Voldemort, that stuff just didn't matter anymore. Lily decided she was going to ignore all that, and focus all her energy on her boyfriend and friends. They were way more worth living for, then who was going out with who. Even though being in the seventh year, anyone that was together usually ended up together, in holy matirmony.

The afternoon brought the seventh year Gryfinndors Charms, then Transfiguration. Not a bad afternoon for a Friday, Sirius concluded. They sat working together with partners in charms, relearning things that they had learnt so many years ago in their first couple of years.

"Wimgardeon Leviosa." Lily spoke. Her feather was once again in the air.

"Well done, Miss Evans. Just like first year." said Professor Flitwick.

"_Just like first year._" James mimicked into Sirius' ear. Lily heard and turned around glaring. "Just joking dear." Lily rolled her eyes, then continued her conversation with Alisha.

"How do you know when your ready?" Lily whispered.

"I don't know. I'm not exactly the expert here. Ask Megs." Alisha whispered back.

Megan turned to them at the sound of her name. "Ask me what?"

Lily gulped. "How do you know when your ready?"

"Ready for what?" Megan asked, trying to act stupid. But she knew what Lily was getting at.

"You know..."

"Sex?"

"Yeah. How did yo know you were ready?"

"Truthfully. I really didn't know, until it happened."

"Oh." Lily looked down.

"Lily?" Alisha looked at her friend. "Are you saying what I think your saying?"

The red headed girl bit her lip. "And what exactly do you think that I am trying to say?"

"That you want to have sex!" Alisha whispered.

Megans eyes went huge. "Oh my god! This calls for a celebration!" She jumped up out of her chair dancing.

"Ladies!" Flitwick called over the noise. "What's with all the noise?"

"Oh, Professor. We were just so happy about the fact that... Lily got her feather up in the air. Just like first year! Right?" Megan smiled sweetly.

Professor Flitwick looked at her. "Please take your seat Miss Lemons."

"With pleasure." Megan responded.

Lily's face went bright red as she sunk lower in her chair. James watched as Lily rithered down and wondered what the other girls had said to her to make her turn so red.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily sat in her room with her two best friends getting ready for the 'slumber party', that was happening in twenty minutes.

"Ok, what do you think is cuter, the red shorts or the black shorts?" Megan asked.

Alisha looked at each pair. "I think that the black ones will make you look thinner. What do you think Lils'?"

Lily looked. "Wear the black ones."

Each girl had decided to wear shorts since it was bound to get hot in the common room. Lily wore green spandex type shorts with a white t-back shirt. Alisha wore blue shorts with a light yellow tank top, while Megan wore black short shorts with a pink thick strapped tank that had a bit of lace on the top.

"We look hot!" Megan giggled. The others agreed then ran down the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius, Remus and James sat in the common room, munching on the various food that they had set out. They looked up to see the three girls running down the stairs.

"Your supposed to be in your pajamas, thats why it's called a 'pajama party'." Alisha told the three boys. Sirius shrugged then ran up the stairs, closely followed by two of the marauders.

Megan turned on the radio to her favorite station, 97.8 Warlock Tunes. It was the music of today. A song came on and the girls started dancing. Lily spun around, grabbing Megans hands. The girls giggled, thinking about how this used to be something that they'd do almost every night when they were in their first few years of school. Now they had barely any time to spend together.

The portrait shook. "It's us." Alisha turned to let Alice and Frank in. They brought along their friends Jocelyn and Mike, all clad in their night garments.

The girls hugged 'hello'. "This is going to be so much fun!" Alisha gushed.

Remus, James and Sirius came down the stairs to see the others already here. "It's party time!" Sirius yelled reaching for the fire whiskey. Megan rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Oh you know you want some." Megan laughed, then walked over to grab some glasses.

James came up from behind Lily and pulled her towards him around her waist. "Hey, you!"

Lily smiled. "Are you ready to have some fun tonight?"

James laughed. "You bet."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now ten past one in the morning and the group of friends sat in a circle playing 'skeletons in a closet'. It was where one person had to sit in the middle then everyone would ask you questions, about anything. And the person would have to tell them the truth, and since they were witches and wizards they had ways of making sure that they told the truth.

Everyone had gone except for Alisha. "Okkk Lishhhh'. Your turn." Lily smiled. She had been drinking all night and was a bit drunk now.

Alisha stood up and sat in the middle. "Ask away."

Sirius put his hand up first. "Why did you hate me so much in third year?"

Alisha laughed. "Because one day I had some tampons in my bag and you pushed me over and they spilt EVERYWHERE! I was so embarassed."

Everyone laughed.

"When was the first time you made out with a boy, and who was it?" Megan asked. Alisha had never really told Lily or her who she had first dated.

"His name was Derrick. In second year, well the summer after. We live near one another. My parents were invited to his place for dinner one night and they made me come. And well one thing led to another..."

The game went on until everyone had asked Alisha anything that they could think of. By the end of it, everyone knew that Sirius slept with a stuffed penguin named _'Wola'_, Megan hated broccoli because her little brother once stuck it up her nose while she was sleeping, Lily thought that James' best feature was his eyes(and secretly his abs, but only the girls knew this), Alisha slpilt tampons everywhere, Remus hated the color orange and that James was infatuated with the color red.

"I think we should play truth or dare now!" Alice jumped up. "With a little fun. If you don't do the truth or dare, like you chicken out, then you have to take... five shots, STRAIGHT!"

Everyone smiled. This was going to be an interesting game.

"Ok, Lils'. Thisss une is furrr you!" Megan slurred. "Truth or dare?"

Lily fidgeted in her seat, she always hated this game. If you picked truth you seemed like you were a coward, but then if you picked dare you seemed like you were trying to hide something. "Ummm... Dare."

Megan smirked. "I dare you to kiss Sirius, straight on the lips."

Both Sirius' and Lily's eyes went huge. "I..I.. I couldn't. He's your boyfriend..."

James straightened in his seat.

"You know the rules Lils', if you can't pay the price then you drink." Megan smiled, reaching for the half empty bottle, that kept on refilling itself.

Lily bit her lip, she could either kiss her boyfriends best friend and best friends boyfriend or take five shots of firewhiskey, that burned badly when it went down your throat. Lily knew that she wasn't an experienced drinker so she was wound to get waisted from these shots. "All right." She got up and kissed Sirius square on the lips. Pulling back, Lily was surprised to find that the kiss had meant nothing. It was almost like kissing a family member.

Sirius looked around. "Well that's never happened before."

Everyone laughed at this and continued with the game. Megan was surprised that Lily had kissed Sirius, she wasn't mad or anything because she knew that the kiss was nothing. But secretly she had wanted Lily to take the shots. She was more fun when she was a wee bit drunk.

Lily looked around at her friends. "Alice, truth or dare?"

"Truth." said Alice.

"Who do you think you're going to marry?"

Alice's face went beat red. "Frank." She murmured. Frank smiled proudly, he too, felt that she was the one that he was going to live the rest of his days with.

"Awww! Isn't that sweet?" Alisha gushed.

"Actually, its kinda sickening." Sirius remarked.

Megan laughed, then shoved him. "Alices' turn."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So tell me something else about your childhood." Lily enquired while she sat curled up in James' lap, lying on her bed.

"Well, I always wished that I had a brother or even a sister. You know, someone to play with or something. But once Hogwarts came around I met Sirius and Remus and Peter."

Lily nodded. "I was always close with Petunia, up until I got the letter and well when I met Severus."

"Well, in away I'm glad that you were close with your sister, but thankful that you got your letter, even if you met Snivelus. _("James! Don't call him that.")_ 'Cause then I gotta meet you, and well the rest is history."

Lily giggled. "The rest isn't history. It's still happening. In case you didn't notice."

James smiled. "That's true." He reached down and kissed her. "Truth or dare?"

"Mmm, truth." Lily closed her eyes.

"Who do you think your going to marry?" James whispered.

Lily leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. "The boy of my dreams."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I so wish that every boy was like James. They were stinking and smelly, like the ones I know. Haha! Anyway be sure to REVIEW!**


	28. Down In Hogsmede

_Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowlings wonderful work. It's all hers. Not mine. Just a few of the characters which you may not recognize. _  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**RECAP:  
**  
Lily giggled. "The rest isn't history. It's still happening. In case you didn't notice."

James smiled. "That's true." He reached down and kissed her. "Truth or dare?"

"Mmm, truth." Lily closed her eyes.

"Who do you think your going to marry?" James whispered.

Lily leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. "The boy of my dreams." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
The clouds rolled over the horizon reminding the people of Hogsmede that there was another day to get up too. Shops opened their windows to see that the sun was hidden behind the many clouds. Today may not be the best day, but at least the children of Hogwarts were coming out to play, which meant the shopkeepers would once again prosper. If only for the day.

James rolled over into the massive array of hair that was on Lily's head. "Mornin'."   
Lily giggled. "I don't think your quite awake yet, baby." 

James kissed the top of her head. "I'm not." He yawned. "But today is the one day I'm willing to get up early. 'Cause we're goin' to Hogsmede.""It feels like forever since we've been there.""Yeah." James got up out of bed and headed to use Lily's bathroom.

Lily got up and walked over to her window seat. She looked out at the sun, seeing it hidden behind the many clouds made her think that today might not be the best day to wonder outside in the small town that was so close to her beloved school.

"Well, I'm going to go run and have a shower. Will you be ready in about thirty minutes?" James came out of the bathroom to see Lily starring off into space. "Lily?...Lily?"

Lily jumped up. "Sorry. What did you say?"  
James smiled. "Were you dreaming about me?"

Lily laughed as he came over and hugged her. "Oh, you know it."

"I was just asking if you'll be ready in about thirty minutes."

"Yeah. I'll meet you downstairs."

James smiled then ran to his room across the balcony that seemed to never have snow on it. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Sirius ran down the stairs of the Gryfinndor common room. "I'm going to Zonko's! I'm so excited!"

All the students that occupied the common room looked up, but when they saw who it was, they just went back to what they were doing. This was a common occurrence of Sirius Black running down the stairs screaming.

"Come down Padfoot." The voice of a fellow Marauder was heard as he descended down the stairs. Remus Lupin looked at his over-joyful friend, with his worn out eyes. "We've still got to wait for the girls, then go get Lily and James. You need to conserve your energy for a change."Sirius simply rolled his eyes, then bounced over to the bottom of the girls staircase. "Alisha Sway and Megan Lemons. IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!"

Remus laughed. He looked up to see the two girls slowly descend down the stairs, Megan had an unpleasant look on her face.

"Sirius Black. If you EVER talk to me and my friends like that AGAIN, I swear that you will no longer be able to have children. Or anything for that matter." Sirius gulped as he looked at his girlfriend."You look lovely this morning." He said, trying to produce a smile.

"I know." Megan then headed out the door, with the other three at her feet. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
The group made there way down the many staircases to see the two head students already busily at work, helping poor Mr. Filch check that everyone had their permission forms signed.

"We can see that our lovely head students are busily at work." Sirius commented as he swung his arm over Megan to bring her closer. "Do you wanna hang out a bit tonight just the two of us?"

Megan smiled. "I'd love too. But I promised Lily and Alisha that we'd have a girls night."

Sirius lowered his head to her shoulder and sighed inwardly.

"But we can do something tomorrow night, just the two of us." Megan kissed him softly on the lips. Sirius smiled and tugged playfully on her curls.Remus watched as Alisha dug through her purse. "What are you looking for?"

"My lip chap. My lips are disgustingly dry." Alisha sighed. "But I think I forgot it upstairs. Megan? Do you have any lip chap with you?"

Megan turned around digging in her front pocket. "Umm.. yeah. Here you go."

Alisha took the lip chap and put some on. As she gave it back to Megan, Lily and James came over.

"Those little buggers, tried to hand over a fake permission slip. Only in their first year. I'm quite pleased that we have someone here to take over once we're gone." James joked. "Are you all ready?"

Everyone nodded then trudged out the giant doors of the castle to the great outdoors, where the sun was shining but the snow was still visible.  
Lily grabbed her gloves from her pockets to put them on, just in case. 

She watched as James ran ahead to grab some snow, then turn around and charge at Sirius, who ran around picking up snow. They eventually had a 'mini' snow fight, while the girls along with Remus rolled their eyes and kept walking down to the magical community so close to Hogwarts.  
Alisha smiled and squeezed Remus' hand as they entered into the town. It felt as if they hadn't been down here in ages. "It's been so long since we've come down here." 

Remus nodded. "Yeah. Where do you wanna go first?" 

Alisha shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me."

James and Sirius ran up to the group. "Thanks for waiting for us." Sirius joked.

"Well, its not our fault that you two, like to act like two year old." Megan teased.

James came up from behind Lily, and kissed her on the cheek with his snow covered lips. Lily squeaked and spun around slapping him on the arm. "That was cold! And wet! Eww!"

Everyone laughed. "Wanna go get a butter beer. Then shop or something?" Remus asked the group of friends. Everyone seemed to agree that would be a good idea and they headed to the Three Broomsticks.

As they entered Lily thought of earlier in the year, when she had a date with Marshal here. A shiver ran up and down her spine as she thought about it.  
Megan looked at her. "What was that about?"

Lily smiled. "Just thinking about our first trip here this year." 

"Oh when you had that wonderful date with Marshal!" Megan scrunched her nose. "Could you imagine if.. Eww! Never mind."

Lily laughed at her friend. "I'm pretty sure I don't want to know where you were going with that." The girls giggled. "I think that date was the most dreadfully, boring date I've EVER had in my life. I mean he like sat there talking about... BLAH'! A girl could really kick in the knickers, if her always talked like that."

Alisha who had been listening to part of the conversation looked at her friend. "Who are you kicking in the knickers?"

Megan laughed. "Oh Marshal!" 

"YAY! I really don't like him. I mean, a couple of days ago I swear I saw him flirty with like a second year. That's like disgusting. Could you imagine dating a second of first year! That's just not right, on so many levels." Alisha concluded.

The girls turned their heads to see the boys talking about, yet again, quidditch"I seriously think we need to have at least one more practice a week. I mean did you not see Slytherin the other week, they have gotten strong. It makes me wonder if their like drinking something." James ranted.

Lily tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Honey?" James continued to talk. "Honey?" James went on. "James!" He turned to her. "Yes, dear." Lily looked at him, batting her eyelashes. "Do you think that you could maybe go and get some butter beer, I'm simply parched." James grumbled about how he had to get up but eventually agreed and got up to get the group some butter beer.

"So Lily, any ideas for your birthday this year?" Megan asked as the group got comfortable in the back booth.

"Umm.. Maybe just a party in James and mine common room. I really don't know though." Lily shrugged she hadn't really been thinking about her birthday lately, that was the last thing on her mind.

"I think that we should have a BIG party. It would be soo much fun." Megan gushed.

"Well my birthdays on Wednesday. So maybe we'll have the party on Friday, so there won't be any classes the next day." Lily thought out loud.  
James returned with the butter beers as well as some chips. "Thank you."James shrugged. "What are you all talking about?"  
"Lily's birthday." Remus told him.James smiled. "It's on Wednesday right?"

Lily shook her head up and down.

"What's happening?" 

"We were thinking of just having a party on Friday for my birthday. It's easier to have it on the weekend then during the week, 'cause of school." Lily informed her boyfriend.

James agreed. "Ok, so do you wanna go to Honeydukes first then?" 

"Yeah. I really need to replenish my chocolate supply, I've seem to have eaten most of it." Megan joked. Everyone laughed and drank their butter beer, but soon got up and left to go shop around the little village of Hogsmede. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lily looked around Honeydukes, for any new candy, that she might want to try. A pair of hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?"

She laughed knowing exactly who it was. "James! You scared me."

He simply smiled and put his arm around her waist. "What ya' lookin' for?"

"Mmmm... Something new."

He grabbed a piece of changing chocolate, that changed to the exact kind you liked by the feel of your skin. "Mmm... Look at this. I think that I like this one!"

Lily read the description. "That's neat. I'm gonna get some."

James looked at her confused. "Why would you get some when I'm getting some of the exact same flavor."

Lily giggled. "I like to have my own stash too, James."

"Yeah. But I'll buy it."

James! I have my own money you know."

He shrugged. "But I like to buy you things though."

Lily smiled. "I'm not going to win this one am I"

"Right you are Ms Potter."

Lily looked at him. "Did you just call me Ms Potter?"

James blushed. "Of course, dear. I like the way it sounds. Lily Potter is perfect."  
Lily giggled. "It's not quite that yet." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Remus grabbed some chocolate, it always helped to have some after a transformation. Alisha went over to grab some Berttie's all flavored beans, stating that she just loved them.

All he could do was chuckle at his girlfriend.

Megan walked around with a basket full of candy. She saw Remus. "Anything good over 'ere?""This chocolate is fantastic." He showed her. "I always get some."Megan nibbled on a tiny piece. "It is fantastic." She grabbed a block and put it in her basket. "Well I think I'm done. I'm going to the front to pay, if you see Sirius."

"All right." Remus went over to find Alisha. "Have you got everything you could possible desire?"

Alisha giggled. "I think so." 

"Ready to go then?"

"Yeah. Let's go pay." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The group payed for their candy then went back outside, the girls convinced their boyfriends to go over to the robe shop, since afterwards they'd go to the quidditch shop.

They entered the small store, seeing that it once again was stuffed full of robes of any color possible. "I just love shopping." Megan sighed, looking though one of the racks.

Sirius was over in one of the corners trying on different hats, since he had decided that he wanted to buy a hat. He didn't have a nice hat. James stood with him, laughing at his friend. "Do you really think that buying that hat is a good idea?"

The hat in mind, was like a black pirate hat. Sirius thought that he looked studley in it.Alisha was back in the dressing rooms, trying a light blue dress robe on. She came out to look at herself in the mirror. "It's beautiful on you dear." The mirror told her.

"Thanks. I think that I'm going to get it." She turned around and went back into the change room to put her normal everyday clothes on.  
Remus came around the corner looking for his girlfriend. "Alisha? Are you in here?"

"Yes! But I don't think that your exactly aloud in here. This is the girls change room, is it not?" Remus just shrugged looking around for a sign of some sort. "All the better. I'm done. I'm just going to get these blue robes." 

Remus looked at them. "They're beautiful. Can I see them on you?"

Alisha huffed. "I just tried them on before you came. You were like two seconds too late. I'll show them to you later, back at the castle or something."

The two teenagers then made their way to the cash register where they found their friends buying various items. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Alisha, Megan and Lily found themselves stuffed in Lily's heads room, having a much needed 'girls night'.

"We haven't done something like this all year. You know it kinda sucks having you live here. But then it's also nice that we can come here to get away from the Gryfinndor mayhem." Megan said flipping through her copy of 'Witches Weekly'."Yeah. It does get lonely sometimes. But I guess we just have to come here." Alisha said painting Lily's nails.

Lily watched Alisha paint. "It does get lonely here sometimes, I guess I do have James, but he just isn't the same to you girls. You're so much better at painting nails then me, Lish."

"Thanks. All done." Lily looked down at her freshly painted nails. They were the color of lilac's. Her favorite.

"I think it's time for a facial mask." Megan said jumping up and grabbing her stash of face peelers. "I'm going to use peach passion. It says that it like tingles. I'm excited."

Lily giggled. "Well, I'm going to get the smell of strawberry, to match my shampoo." 

Alisha searched through all the different kinds. "Mmmm.. How does orange sherbert sound?"

"Delicious. We should so get some ice cream." Megan drooled thinking about it. 

Lily laughed. "After we put the masks on." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The three seventh year Gryfinndor girls walked down to the kitchen, clad in shorts and tank tops on, as well as each had a mask on their faces.  
"If I get caught looking like this, I'll seriously be SO embarrassed I think that I'd have to quit school and move to Turkey or something." Lily said looking behind her for the millionth time.

"Calm down Lily. Besides no one is around here at this time of night..." Megan tried to soothe her best friend down.  
They slowly walked down the stairs into the unknowing darkness.

"Something doesn't feel right about this guys." Alisha whispered.

"AHHH!" Three strong arms went around the girls necks. The last thing Lily knew before she blacked out was that her kidnapper looked awfully familiar. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_A/N: I decided to stop there to leave a cliff hanger! Remember to __**REVIEW!!**__ Then you'll know the outcome._


	29. Headstrong

_Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowlings wonderful work. It's all hers. Not mine. Just a few of the characters which you may not recognize. _  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RECAP:**

_The three seventh year Gryfinndor girls walked down to the kitchen, clad in shorts and tank tops on, as well as each had a mask on their faces.  
"If I get caught looking like this, I'll seriously be SO embarrassed I think that I'd have to quit school and move to Turkey or something." Lily said looking behind her for the millionth time. _

_"Calm down Lily. Besides no one is around here at this time of night..." Megan tried to soothe her best friend down.  
They slowly walked down the stairs into the unknowing darkness. _

_"Something doesn't feel right about this guys." Alisha whispered. _

_"AHHH!" Three strong arms went around the girls necks. The last thing Lily knew before she blacked out was that her kidnapper looked awfully familiar. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sweet breeze swept across the ground of Hogwarts reminding all the animals that spring was soon to be upon them, and soon they'd have to awake from their hibernating state. As the moon disappeared behind the clouds, a few rays of sunshine came peaking out of the corner in the sky. A few animals scurried across the grounds hopping not to be seen by their predators, who were hungry from a long nights search.

James tossed and turned in his bed. He awoke and put his glasses up. His stomach flipped. He didn't know why. Looking over at his watch he saw that it was only four o'clock in the morning, meaning he didn't have to get up. But yet his stomach told him otherwise.

James jumped out of bed, grabbing some track pants that Lily had got for him, from a muggle shop over the Christmas break. He swept across his wooden floor to the door. Opening it he saw that the common room was still as night. No one moved. Slowly he crept down the stairs then up Lily's. He needed to just look at her. It always made him feel better.

He slowly opened the door, hoping not to awake the three girls. James peeked in, but saw but saw nothing. That wasn't right. They had told him, Remus and Sirius that they'd be in the head room tonight.  
James shrugged and thought that they probably ended up in the Gryfinndor house. He decided that sleep was no longer an option, and went to grab his broom.

He went out the portrait hole, trying not to wake any of the portraits up, since at this hour they were not allowed to be wondering the hall ways. If he went left, he'd go down to the great doors and would be able to go outside. But James turned right, and headed down to the Gryfinndor common room. Deep down he felt that something was not right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Drip.' 'Drip.' 'Drip.' A pattern of sounds filled the small room. The floor was hard like stone, giving anyone great back pains if they slept on it. The smell in the room smelt like, dried up blood, with sweat and just pure staleness. It was not a smell someone would want to smell very often. The only light came from a crack on the window where some wood had been broken off.  
Three girls laid together huddled. Scared. And hurt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

James ran up the boys stairs, to go bother his best mates. Right now it didn't matter that he had only left them four short hours ago, something just didn't feel right. 

He walked in to see the three boys each sprawled out on their individual beds. 

"Wake up!" James called. He looked at each of his friends, to see that no one had made a flinch. James knew that Remus would be the easiest to get up. "Remus, wake up! It's important." 

Remus flicked his hand in James direction. "If it's about Lily again. I'm going to kill you. I was having a really good sleep." 

"It is about Lily. And Megan and Alisha." 

Remus sat up. "What about them?" He yawned looking at his watch. "Are you bloody insane Prongs, its four in the bloody morning." 

James shrugged. "Their not in the head room. I don't know where they are. And something just doesn't feel right about it."  
Remus got up. "Have you woken up Padfoot yet?" 

James looked over at Sirius. "I thought it would be fun for the both of us to wake him up." 

Remus got up. "Sirius! Wake up!" 

Sirius rolled over. 

James conjured up a bucket of freezing water. 

Remus laughed. "That hasn't worked since fourth year." 

"It's worth a shot." He dipped the water over Sirius' head. Immediately Sirius shot up out of bed. 

"Cold water?" His friends shock their heads 'yes'. "That one hasn't worked since fourth year." 

They all laughed. 

"Not to be rude or anything. But what the bloody hell did you wake me up for? Not one of your rants about Lily, Prongs?" 

James shook his head 'no'. "But it about the girls. I can't find them anywhere." 

"Have you looked in the seventh year girls dorm?" Remus asked. 

"I was going to once you all woke up." James picked his broom back up. "I'll be right back." 

Sirius got up out of bed. "I'm going to have huge begs under my eyes, tomorrow." 

Remus rolled his eyes and sat back down on his bed. "Wanna wake Wormtail up?" 

Sirius laughed. "My pleasure." He conjured up twenty buckets of freezing cold water and poured it over the small seventh year. 

Peter jumped up out of bed with a yelp. "What was that for?" 

Remus and Sirius keeled over with laughter. 

"We're looking for the girls. James thinks that their missing." Remus explained trying not to laugh anymore. 

Just then James reappeared in the window. "Their not there. Both Alisha's and Megan's beds are unused." 

Sirius grabbed the map. "There's only so many places that they could be. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." With the words of mischief and a flick of his wand, the Marauder map appeared before them, on what used to be blank parchment. 

Each searched for any sign of the girls. James stomach once again flipped as he realized not one of the girls appeared to be within the castle. 

Sirius looked up his goofy grin gone. "Where could they be? It's four in the god damn morning." He reached across his bed to grab his pants. "We have to go find them." 

Each Marauder agreed and headed down the staircase, into the unknowns. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The darkness overwhelmed the light. The heat was scarce, but it could be felt, slightly. She looked down at her body, it was bloody and she could barely lift her left arm without wincing. She turned to see her friend lying still on the ground, only movement was her rhythmic breathing. She sighed relieved that she was still with her. On the other side of her, her other friend sat up crying with her hands barried in her face. 

It had happened so fast. All she could remember was seeing that face, it was so familiar. But the darkness made her mind blur on the image. She let a tear slide down her face, all she wanted was to be sitting in his arms. In front of the fire place. All she wanted was to see him again. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"So our only real possibilities are either Hogsmede somewhere or the Forbidden forest?" Remus said looking over the grounds. "If they had been taken, then the culprits might not be able to get out of the grounds." 

"Remus! It's fucking Voldemort! Of course they could get out." Sirius yelled looking around. "We're supposed to protect them. But now their gone. FUCK!" 

James paced back and forth. "That's not helping Sirius!" 

Sirius turned around about to retaliate when he realized that this was not the time to fight. "Sorry James. Just, god! If anythin' happens to any of them. I swear..." 

"I know man." James turned to Peter. "Go get Dumbledore. We need him." 

Peter scurried off into the castle in search of the Headmaster. 

"I think we should go into the forbidden forest." James looked out over into the dark forest. "Sirius, we should go now. While Mooney you wait for the Headmaster and Pete. That way we can transform. It'll be faster." 

The three best friends agreed, and Remus watched as his two best friends ran off and transformed, then went into the forest in search of their loves. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Peter ran up the stairs as fast as his short legs could take them. Over and over in his mind he thought of how this was one time that he couldn't screw up. He had to do the right thing. Maybe once he'd get some credit for something. 

He ran around the corner to see three figures run into an open door. Peter silently crept forward. 

"... Are you stupid? We could have gotten caught?" 

"We had to make sure that they won't escape." 

"Yeah, but we weren't supposed to hurt them that bad..." 

".. Their strong fucking bitches. Why do you care anyway?" 

Peter heard as there was a few more heated whispers, but they soon faded. 

He shivered thinking of what they might of done, then ran off in search of Professor Dumbledore. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

James ran around the dark forest as a stag. It was much easier. And the animals were calmer to see a stray stag then to see a wizard lurking about. He sniffed everything possible that might have some trace, but he found nothing. It was as if they had disappeared off the face of the earth. 

He saw Padfoot head in his direction, meaning he either found something or nothing at all. James walked forward, and saw as Sirius shook his dog head 'no'. James thought 'Shit! Where could they be?' 

Sirius motioned his head for James to follow him out of the forest. As they reached the edge they transformed back to their human state. Walking out of the forest, they saw as Dumbledore and Peter emerged from inside the castle with McGonagall and Filch at their heels.

Dumbledore waited for James and Sirius to come to the group before he began. "Is it to my understanding, that Miss Evans, Miss Lemons and Miss Sway are no where to be found?" 

The four boys shook their heads 'yes'. 

Dumbledore turned his head to face the forest. "And you've searched the forest for any signs." 

Once again they shook their heads. 

"We must alert all the Professors, there's three students missing. Have them search every crack and crevice. I will go down to Hogsmede to see if anyone has seen anything. As for you four, go back to the head room and get some rest." 

James stood there awe struck. "Sorry Professor, but I can't honestly stay there, when my best friends are missing." 

Dumbledore looked over at James. "This is out of your hands now, Mr. Potter." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

James paced the heads room. "We can't honestly stay here. God DAMN IT!" 

Sirius sighed. "Where in bloody hell are they?" 

Remus leaned back on the couch. "I don't think their in Hogsmede. I have this strange feeling that their somewhere we know really well." 

James looked out the balcony window. "Probably under our noses. And we don't even know it." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tears fell down two of the girls faces as they saw their friend slowly breathe in and out. Obviously in terrible pain. Their brains couldn't figure out how they had ended up here. It had all happened so fast. The last thing that they could remember is wanting ice cream. The dripping of a pipe, filled the place they lied. All their thoughts were of how long they'd been there and if anyone could possible be looking for them. 

She slowly stood, to see if she'd be able to reach the crack. She slowly rose to her tip toes to see if her head was able to go that high up.

But to now avail, it was out of her reach. She cursed at her short stature. 

She turned her head to see if maybe she could get a peak out. All she could see was something dark. 

"God! Where the hell are we?" 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: The end of another chapter. What will happen next? Well you'll just have to REVIEW and find out!**


	30. Cellar Walls

_Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowlings wonderful work. It's all hers. Not mine. Just a few of the characters which you may not recognize. _

--

_**RECAP:**_

_Tears fell down two of the girls faces as they saw their friend slowly breathe in and out. Obviously in terrible pain. Their brains couldn't figure out how they had ended up here. It had all happened so fast. The last thing that they could remember is wanting ice cream. The dripping of a pipe, filled the place they lied. All their thoughts were of how long they'd been there and if anyone could possible be looking for them.  
_

_She slowly stood, to see if she'd be able to reach the crack. She slowly rose to her tip toes to see if her head was able to go that high up._

_But to now avail, it was out of her reach. She cursed at her short stature.  
_

_She turned her head to see if maybe she could get a peak out. All she could see was something dark.  
_

_"God! Where the hell are we?"_

_--_

The sun shone bright over the horizon, James sat in the Heads room with his three best friends, thinking of where the girls could be. This wasn't like them to be gone for this long without, either the Marauders with them or telling someone where they'd be. James knew that this wasn't a good thing either. He knew that the girls were hurt.

"We've searched everywhere. Their not on the map. Who the hell knows this place better then us?" Sirius said.

"Dumbledore?" Peter squeaked. Sirius grabbed a pillow off the couch and through it at the tiny boy.

"Well even Dumbledore doesn't know where they are." Remus sighed. "It feels like their right under our noses and we don't even know it."

James looked up and out the window. 'Where are you Lily?'

--

Lily sighed sitting down. She knew that they couldn't be far from Hogwarts since she didn't' feel like they had traveled very much last night. She sat trying to figure out what had happened. Everything just seemed to be so blurry. A tear slid down her cheek, as she thought of never being able to see James ever again. She just couldn't handle that. She loved him too much.

"We need to get out of here." Lily whispered to Alisha, who was sitting with Megan's head on her lap.

"Soon. She's starting to get cold sweats." Tears fell from Alisha's eyes. "She shouldn't be like this. This isn't fair."

Lily went over to hug her friend. "Nothings ever fair with him around."

--

"I can't possibly sit here any longer. I'm going out, whether Dumbledore likes it or not." Sirius jumped up off the couch and headed for James' room. "I'm taking the cloak and the map."

James and Remus watched their best friend enter the room.

"I ain't letting you go off by yourself and get killed. I'm coming with you." James smiled. "I've been in the mood for a good battle anyway. Haven't kicked Snivelus' head in, all year. Sometimes it sucks being head boy"

The three friends laughed as they ran out the portrait door. They hadn't had a night like this in a long time, the reasons weren't the best but its all they had to run on. They were in this together. Fighting for what was right.

--

Lily paced. "I bet you, it's just day break. Maybe a little past that. It can't be any later."

Alisha watched her pace. "We need to get out of here. She's not doing any better."

Lily bent down beside her friend. She stroked Megan's short brown hair. Thinking of anything that might help. "I don't know what to do, Lish. I've never felt so helpless in my life." Lily let a few drops fall, as she tried to come up with a plan.

--

James loved to run, human form or not. It was just something that made you feel free, if you could just go a little farther and a little faster. You could be free from the demons that chased you. He often liked to wake up just before the sun would rise and go for a jog. It was always so peaceful in the morning, with the students of Hogwarts still asleep in their beds.

But this time, it was different. He was running because he needed to find Lily, he had to find her. Over and over in his mind, James kept on thinking about what he had seen this morning and last night. He wondered if there was any clues that he might of missed. Maybe just maybe he could get into her mind and see what she sees.  
Be where she was.

"So we think that they were kid napped, right?" Sirius mumbled, looking around at his surroundings. They were just outside of the Forbidden Forest.

James turned to his friend. "Yeah, it's not like the girls to just run off and disappear without telling someone first. The stupid thing is, is that I feel like their like here. Like we know where they are. Except we don't."

Remus looked out into the horizon. "Well, let's think about this logically. No one could break into the school, without Dumbledore knowing. So obviously it's an inside job." James and Sirius shook their heads agreeing.

"And they can't be very far. Since no one in the school knows the passageways, except for Dumbledore and us.  
And maybe the teachers." He paused to think. "So they have to be on the school grounds somewhere. And by looking at the map, obviously their not in the school or they'd show up on the map."

"There's only so many places they could be right?"

--

Lily jumped up. "This is hopeless. Where is everybody? I mean you'd think someone would notice that we're missing. I mean come on, you're a prefect." She said pointing at Alisha. "And I'm Head girl. And we have the most popular boy friends in the school."

Alisha giggled. "You totally just sounded like Sara-Anne."

Lily gaped at her. "I did not just sound like Sara-Anne."

"I'm head girl! And I have the most popular boy friend in school, whose also head boy!"

Lily fell to the ground. "I did not mean for it to come out like that."

The two friends giggled, over something so small and demeaning. Yet it replenished their energy and drive to get out of this hell hole.

--

They looked over the grounds. Trying to think of the best hiding places. "We've already searched the Forbidden forest. And are pretty sure that their not in there right?" Remus asked going over a check list.

"Yeah, we checked." Sirius said sitting on the grass. "What about the Shrieking shack?"

Remus pondered. "There's only two other people that know how to get into there. Dumbledore and Pompfrey."

James turned to his friends. "Three. Snivelus."

--

Alisha looked down at her friend. "Just hand in there, Megan. You're an amazingly strong individual, who can get through this."

Lily knelt down beside her two friends. "How are we going to get out of here?"

Alisha looked at her friend straight in the eye. "I don't know. But we gotta think of something, soon."

Alisha stood up, to stretch her legs, while Lily sat with Megan. She walked around the room. Tracing her fingers across the walls. "I mean, someone put us in here. So there has to be a way out, right?"

"That's what I think. Yet, I can't find anything." Lily sat down.

Alisha went to the far wall. "It feels like there should be a door here or something."

Lily looked up. "Really? Can you find a crack or anything?"

--

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!" Sirius fell back onto the grass. "Shit!"

"No need for language,Padfoot." Remus murmured. He sat down beside his friend.

James paced back and forth. "Well that's it then. They obviously have to be in the Shrieking shack. There's no other place they could possibly be."

Sirius sat up. "Well what the hell are we waiting for then?"

Lily sat up. "Did you hear that?"

Alisha looked at her like she was crazy. "Hear what?"

Again Lily heard a crack in the roof above her. "That. It sounds like there's somebody up there."

Alisha jumped up. "HELP! We're down here! HELP!"

"WE'RE DOWN HERE! COME GET US!"

--

James walked across the floor of the old house. "It's kind of weird being in here during the day. Like we usually just come here on full moons."

"Don't remind me." Remus murmured. "Hey did you hear that?"

The boys stood motionless. "It sounds like its coming from downstairs." Sirius said running for the cellar doors.

James ran after his two friends. "Lily?"

Lily jumped up. "James? JAMES? We're in here."

James heard his girl friend and went flying down the stairs. "We're here. How do you get into there?"

Lily looked at the wall that her boy friends voice was coming from. "I don't know. I don't even know where we are."

James chuckled. "Are you all, all right?"

Lily bit her lip. "Lish and I are fine. Just a few bruises and scrapes."

Sirius came closer to the wall. "What about Megan?"

Lily stepped closer to hear their voices. "She's bad off. I don't know what they did to her. But..."

Sirius fell to the ground. "I'm supposed to protect her. And I let this happen the first time I look away."

James rubbed his best friends back. "It's all right Padfoot. Megs' is strong. She can get through this."

"Where are we?" Lily asked curious.

"You're in the cellar of the Shrieking shack." James smiled, knowing the look of surprise that Lily would have on  
her face right about now.

"Oh."

"Do you guys have your wands or anything?" Remus asked.

"No. I don't know where they are." Lily replied looking around.

"Can you summon them?" Remus wondered.

Lily laughed at herself for not thinking about that. "I don't know if it can work done here but we'll try." Her and

Alisha sat there, trying to summon there wands.

James, Remus and Sirius sat outside the room, trying to figure out how to get inside. They looked up the stairs to see two wands coming straight at them. But ran into the wall.

"Well at least, we got your wands." James yelled through the wall at the girls inside.

Lily sighed. "But it doesn't help us much in here."

Sirius sat up. "What if we just blew up the wall?"

Remus looked up at his friend. "That is the most ridiculous idea, that might actually work."

Sirius smiled. "Lily? Make sure the three of you are far back from this wall. We don't want to you to get hurt any more."

Lily helped Alisha drag Megan to the far corner, far away from the wall, where they could protect themselves.

"Ok. On the count of three. One, two, THREE!" The boys all yelled simultaneously. The wall came crumbling down.

Lily jumped up into James' arms as he came rushing forward. "We have to get Megan to the Nurse, fast. She's not doing to good."

--

Professor Dumbledore came into the hospital wing. "I see that you three have found these lovely ladies."

James looked up at his aged Professor. "Yes, professor. We found them in the Shrieking shack."

Dumbledore looked out the window. "Very interesting. Miss Evans?"

Lily looked up at her Professor. "Yes, Professor."

"Do you remember who took you?"

Lily thought back to when they were first taken. "I feel like I know that face, but it becomes blurry."

"What about you Miss Sway?"

Alisha looked down. "I don't remember seeing anyones face."

Professor Dumbledore began to walk towards the door. "I wish the best for all of you. For these times seem to be getting darker. But stay close to your friends, they will help you to be guided to the light."

--

James sat with Lily in his arms. They were alone in their common room.

She silently wept into his arms. "I was so scared. What if.. What if they can't fix Megan?"

James pulled her in closer. "That's not possible. They'll do everything that they can. And Megs is strong. She can get through this."

Lily looked up into his eyes. "Promise me something."

James smiled. "Anything."

"If something ever happens to me. You'll keep on living. You won't like.. Stop living."

James was taken back by what she had just said. "I can't promise that."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm never going to let anything happen to you."

Lily smiled. "I love you."

"Always and forever."

--

A/N: Ok, so that's that. What do you think of it?? Remember its always so nice for you to REVIEW!!

--


	31. A Drifting Soul

_Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowlings wonderful work. It's all hers. Not mine. Just a few of the characters which you may not recognize. _

_**RECAP:**_

_Lily looked up into his eyes. "Promise me something."_

James smiled. "Anything."

"If something ever happens to me. You'll keep on living. You won't like.. Stop living."

James was taken back by what she had just said. "I can't promise that."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm never going to let anything happen to you."

Lily smiled. "I love you."

"Always and forever."

--

A warm breezed flew around Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, early the next morning. Only a few soles were caught lurking around. Most still laid in their beds deep asleep.

Lily tossed and turned, over and over in her mind all she could imagine was what could of happened if her friends hadn't of found her. Megan would be in worse condition then she what she is now. She sat up, realizing that sleep was inevitable. She looked beside her to see James sound asleep, with a bit of a smile on his face. Lily loved him to death, he was the one thing in life she knew she could count on. She knew that she still had the girls, but they were now off with their boyfriends.

So much had changed since the beginning of the year, and the end of last. She would have never even dreamed that this year would of turned out this way. And yet there was still a few months left.

Slowly Lily crept out of bed and headed for the bathroom, deciding that it would be best to take a nice hot bubble bath to help her relax.

--

Dumbledore paced his study, wondering what could be done. In all his years of teaching he had never met two such amazing students. Who were so powerful and determined, yet so vulnerable. He thought of those two as he children. For the last seven years he had watched them grow and mature into what they are now. The two most brilliant wizard and witch of their time.

--

Alisha stretched her arms, thankful to be a in a comfy bed once again. She looked over at the bed beside her to see it vacant. All the memories of the last few days invaded her head. She sprung up, out of bed and ran towards the hospital wing to see how Megan was doing.

--

Lily got out of her bath, and decided that it was an appropriate time to go and visit the hospital wing. She walked slowly out of the room, after leaving James a note, telling herself over and over again that everything was going to be all right.

She slowly wandered down the many passages of Hogwarts, not even scared that she could get caught. Walking she felt as if her head was up in the clouds. She imagined that Megan was all right and the six of them were outside by the lake goofing around, like they used too. James would throw her over his shoulder and run into the lake, with Sirius and Remus right behind them. Then Lish would complain and plead with her friends to get out before someone got sick, then finally Remus would pretend to come out, but really he'd just grab Lish and throw her in the lake.

Lily just let her feet lead her. She had no idea where she was going. Only that she thought she was in a better place. With her friends and they were all happy and healthy.

--

James woke up and stretched, to see if he could find his lovely red head. But all he found was a note, reading that she had went to the hospital wing to see Megan. James got up out of bed and headed for the showers.

He decided that he was going to go for a shower first then head over to see Megan.

--

Alisha walked into the hospital wing, to see Sirius asleep in one the chairs beside Megan's bed. She smiled at how innocent he looked when he slept. She sighed looking down at her friend. She appeared to be fine, but internally she knew that Megan wasn't doing all that great. Megan was strong. She had to be strong. They couldn't continue their lives without Megs. She was a part of them like the the air they breathed, without it they couldn't bear to live.

--

Lily walked down endless corridor after endless corridor. It never registered to her where she was going, she only let the sounds of the castle lead her on her way. Farther and farther she went, thinking about all the good times she's had with her friends this year.

Life had been easy when it was the group of them together. But now it's harder. The world that they grew to love was getting darker. No longer were they able to wonder the outside by themselves. Now they always had the worries of being attacked.

Lily stopped in her steps. She looked up to see the moon cascading threw the window. There she promised herself that she was going to do whatever it took to end the darkness from spreading. She had too. She couldn't bare more people to lose the way she has.

--

James hopped out of the shower and headed to the hospital wing. He opened the door to see the ones he loved the most.

"How's she doing?" James asked his best mate, patting him on the back.

Sirius shrugged. "Poppy said that her strength is slowly returning. They can only give her a bit of strength replenishment at a time, since we don't know what happened to her."

James sat down beside his red-headed girlfriend. "Hey babe. Are you all right?"

Lily shook her head up and down. "Been better."

--

Classes resumed the next day. That morning it found Remus, James, Alisha, Peter and Lily at the breakfast table. All eyes were on them as they slowly ate their breakfast.

Sirius had refused to leave Megan's side until she wakes up, leaving James and Remus to gather his work from his missed classes.

The day seemed to drag by for the Gryfinndor seventh years. All of them just had the thought of their dear friend Megan on their minds. If she was doing better, or when she'd be able to get out and hang with them like they used to every night.

It seemed a million miles ago when Lily was always yelling at James for anything and everything. Now all you would see was the two of them together holding onto one another for dear life. They were inseparable. Something the school had been waiting for, for a long time. It was finally right. Two of the most memorable students, together forever and always.

--

Remus sat beside Alisha in their last class of the day, Transfiguration. Underneath the table their hands were interlocked, not wanting to let go. In front of them sat Lily and James. Lily's head was resting on James' shoulder. For once McGonagall didn't seem to care, but gave them a pitied look, when she glanced their way. Everyone in the school seemed to have a pity look for the group, well that is everyone minus the Slytherin's. They appeared to enjoy having two less Gryfinndor's to look out for.

A single tear slid down Lily's face as she thought about her very first Transfiguration class. That was when her and Megan had truly started to become friends.

_Lily had walked silently into class, not really knowing anyone besides the girls she had met on the train. But they had ran off and started talking to the other students that they knew, leaving her all alone. Silently and in the shadows she made her way to the front of the class, hoping not to be spotted by anyone. She sat down, looking to the ground for comfort. But alas there was none. She saw as a cat paced back and forth in the front, waiting for the class to settle down. Just as her professor configured herself back to her human state she felt an arm slightly bump her._

_Turning her head to the right she saw one of the girls that she had met on the train, Megan. _

_"Sorry I couldn't make my way over here, till stupid Black let me go. He is a real doozer. I mean sure he comes from a well off family. But who wants to associate themselves..."_

From then on her and Megan had been the best of friends. A few weeks later, Alisha became one of them. The three of them had easily got along, and thought one another as sisters. Telling each other secrets and their biggest fears in the midst of the night.

But now one of her sisters lay up in the hospital wing. Praying silently to herself Lily knew that Megs was going to be all right. She had to be.

--

A/N: I know this is short. I'm sorry. But I had to get it out. I'm sooooooo sorry about this late update. Life has just been VERY hectic. With school ending and a MILLION and ONE finals. Like honestly I think teachers love making their students stress over finals! But alas here it is. I'll try to have a new chapter up as soon as possible. Give me at least a week. And I'll have a new one!! All right?? WELL REMEMBER TO REVIEW!! It'll help me to write more!!


	32. How Did We Get Here

_Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowlings wonderful work. It's all hers. Not mine. Just a few of the characters which you may not recognize. _

_**RECAP:**_

_Lily had walked silently into class, not really knowing anyone besides the girls she had met on the train. But they had ran off and started talking to the other students that they knew, leaving her all alone. Silently and in the shadows she made her way to the front of the class, hoping not to be spotted by anyone. She sat down, looking to the ground for comfort. But alas there was none. She saw as a cat paced back and forth in the front, waiting for the class to settle down. Just as her professor configured herself back to her human state she felt an arm slightly bump her._

_Turning her head to the right she saw one of the girls that she had met on the train, Megan. _

_"Sorry I couldn't make my way over here, till stupid Black let me go. He is a real doozer. I mean sure he comes from a well off family. But who wants to associate themselves....."_

From then on her and Megan had been the best of friends. A few weeks later, Alisha became one of them. The three of them had easily got along, and thought one another as sisters. Telling each other secrets and their biggest fears in the midst of the night.

But now one of her sisters lay up in the hospital wing. Praying silently to herself Lily knew that Megs was going to be all right. She had to be.

--

The following morning, the few gryfinndor friends found themselves sitting in class. Trying so hard to concentrate on their studies, but each of their minds drifted off to their dear friend hauled up in the hospital wing. Lily knew that she had been getting better, now she was able to breathe on her own and Madame Pompfrey told them that in about a week or so she will be awake. Her body had simply shut down, so that it wouldn't sustain anymore injury.

After hearing that, Lily had seemed to be able to sleep a bit more. She had been relieved to hear that her dear friend would be awake soon, even if it was a week away. She watched as then wind blew through the trees, it seemed as if each second stood still. Looking forward Lily saw that not much had changed from when she had earlier been paying attention. She watched as Professor McGonagall went around the room explaining to them what they should be prepared for on their NEWTS in a few short months. Lily couldn't believe that she was almost done her seventh year. It seemed like yesterday she had gotten her letter. But alas her she was sitting beside the love of her life, waiting to graduate and enter the real world in a few short months.

Alisha sat with her fingers intertwined with Remus'. At this point she felt like wouldn't ever be able to let go. They had been through too much this past year to say goodbye. She truly did love him. He was something special. She loved everything about him, even his flaws. They made him who he was, and she was grateful for that. Remus looked at her and smiled. Alisha had never been more happy.

--

Sirius fidgeted. He was always impatient and the last few days had killed him waiting for her. He knew she was still with him. But just watching her lye on the bed made him wonder if maybe she had left him. To be lonely and miserable. The one thing that Sirius feared the most was to die alone. He had to have someone by his side. That someone had to be her. He loved Megan more then she realized.

--

Lunch finally rolled around and the gryfinndors dragged their feet down to the great hall. Everyday seemed the same. Wake-up, go to breakfast, go to class, have lunch, go to class, put your books away, have dinner, and then go to bed. It was like a never-ending cycle that they got lost in for seven years. As Lily looked around the great hall she realized that she was craving something else. She wanted to get out of these walls and fight for what she believed in. She wanted to face the Dark Lord and help to demolish is legacy.

James looked at Lily. "You look like your going to mangle that poor piece of pie." 

Lily zoned back into look down at her half eaten apple pie. She had stabbed it with her fork, subconsciosly. Lily giggled. "Whoops, wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

James smiled. "You all right, Lils'?"

"I will be." Lily kissed his cheek. "Thanks to you."

--

As the moon began to gain height, Lily found herself unable to sleep. Too much filled her mind. She had wandered back from James' room a few minutes before, she had not wanted to wake him from his peaceful slumber. She studied her room and the things that filled it. The one thing she loved most were her pictures that hung everywhere she glanced.

The most recent always had James in them by her side. She loved how no matter how much they were together she always had to have him there. She never got sick of seeing his face. It was something fresh each time she laid her eyes upon it. The one beside her bed was a night she would never forget.

The picture was of New Years Eve, before everything had taken place. When they had first arrived and everyone was smiling and happy to be together to bring in the new year. It was of all of them in the doorway. Lily with James, Megan and Sirius together and Remus and Alisha. All of them couples, yet still one group. She had always thought it was weird the way it worked out. But still felt slightly bad for Peter, he seemed to be pushed farther out of the group as the girls got more comfortable.

All the friends were huddled together in from the cold, trying to get warm. Yet they each had huge grins plastered on their faces. Lily loved how her two best friends were both beaming beside their respected boyfriends. She had never seen either of them happier then they are when their with them, and for that she was grateful.

--

James rolled over and felt an empty bed. He jumped up and out of bed, thinking the worst.

"Lily!" He yelled running out of his room.

Lily heard James frantically calling her name and walked out of her room.

"Yeah?"

James ran over and grabbed her in his arms. "You scared the bloody hell out of me. I thought... "

Lily smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm right here James. I'm not leaving you any time soon."

"I know. It just scares me when you run off, without telling anyone. There's too much out there now. God. I don't want to loose you Lils'. I love you too much."

--

The morning brought sunshine that everyone at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry was in dire need of. The students were happy that today was Friday and the start of yet another weekend.

As each day dragged on the past week, Sirius watched as color began to flood into Megan's skin, and he could tell that she was coming back to him. Every time he saw her, he was filled with joy that she didn't leave him like everything else in his life. She was there for him. And he decided that he always wanted to be there for her too.

--

Every class seemed to drag on. The students of Hogwarts felt as if they would never end. Continuous speeches were given by the Professors to the fifth and seventh years about how OWL's and NEWT's were tremendous work and they had to start studying ASAP.

Lily was usually a student that took in everything, but as she sat in class she got extremely irritated with the way the teachers didn't even bother to tell or warn the students of what was really out there. Why her dear friend Megan, was up in the hospital wing bringing her health back. She felt as if she had pent up frustration.

The bell for lunch rang, and Lily ran out of the room without looking back for her friends. She just needed to get out of the school away from the people she knew. She needed to get into her running shoes and just run.

--

James stood back with Remus and watched as the red haired goddess ran out of the class room.

"What's up with her?" Remus asked.

James shrugged. "I don't know. I woke up in the middle of the night and she wasn't there. And I like panicked, cause I didn't know where she was. But she was just sitting in her room or something. It freaked the hell out of me. I really don't know what's up with her right now."

Remus looked at one of his best friends. "You should go after her. It's not safe out there. Not like before."

--

Lily ran and ran. Not knowing where she was going. Just the feel of the wind in her face and push that her body seemed to have drove her farther and farther away.

Her surroundings were blurred as she ran past. Her mind felt more clear then it had ever before. She ran until she felt that she could run no more.

Stopping Lily looked at her surroundings. She was puzzled as to where she was. She had never been anywhere near this place anymore.

--

James walked out of the castle doors. He was happy that it was Friday. Meaning that he had no classes for at least two days. Looking down at his watch he saw that he was probably going to be late for his afternoon classes. If he went at all.

--

Lily shivered realizing all she was wearing was a t-shirt and it still wasn't warm enough to be outside in just a shirt. She sat down trying to remember the way she had taken. But all she could remember was seeing trees as she ran past.

--

As James wandered around the school, he knew that Lily wasn't anywhere near. He reached for the map in his pocket.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The began to draw Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and produce small little dots of all the people that filled it.

James searched high and low for his dear Lily. He found her lonely, little dot on the far skirts of the grounds. Somewhere he had not been in a long time.

--

Sirius watched as Megan began to breathe on her own. He smiled as to how strong that she appeared to be. The school nurse, Madame Pompfrey had just token her vitals and told Sirius that it would be any day now that she would wake up. And once she did, she'd be in perfect health and be able to go on with her life and studies.

He was grateful that he would have her back, and promised to himself that he was going to take her for granted everyday that she was in his arms.

Looking around Sirius thought of how many times, he or one of his friends had ended up in the hospital wing. And it had not always been because they got a broken bone or a cold. It was always for something worse. Something people of his age should not have to go through.

--

James ran most of the way just wanting to get to Lily. Make sure that she was all right. As he got closer and closer he could make out the surroundings of a place he used to come often.

In his first year, he had ran out here after he got the letter from his parents that his grandfather had died. He came here to be alone. Not wanting to see people. His grandfather, had been one of his best friends. He wasn't a normal grandfather. He was still able to run around and play catch. But he was an auror like his parents are now, and had died defending what he thought to be right. James knew that he had wanted to become an auror when he heard the news that his grandfather had died, doing what was right. He wanted to do was his family had done. Fight against the evil that was consuming their worlds.

--

Lily watched as the clouds danced in the sky, creating different shapes. She smiled at how simple it was, yet something that she had always taken for granted. Something so simple, yet so reliable. The clouds would always be there. Just like someone in her life. She loved him dearly.

--

James got closer. "You know, I used to come here in my first year. To think and to just be alone."

Lily jumped at his voice, yet relief flooded her. "Oh you don't say." She smiled as he sat beside and produced a couple of blankets.

"Yep, it helped to just get away from the fastlane in Hogwarts."

She kissed him on the lips. "Thanks for coming."

James cradled her face with his hands. "Are you all right Lily? You're really starting to worry me."

Lily looked down. "I really don't know. It just... It just feels like there's so much pressure. From everything. And I don't know if I can truly handle it. I want to leave Hogwarts so bad. But I wonder. Am I really ready to leave?"

"I think you are." James smiled shyly. "You're this amazing witch with incredible skill. You got this Lils'. And you know I'll always be here for you. We're in this together whether you like it or not."

Lily giggled. "I really don't know about this whole, we're in this together." She teased him, and watched at how his face lit up. "Come on. Crabbe is looking pretty fine these days."

James faced turned to that of shock. "Oh Miss Lily Evans. How dare you?" He started to tickle her sides and listened as she giggled uncontrollably.

"Oh James. Stop it! Stop it!" She laughed. "Your tickling me. Stop it!"

James laughed. "And why should I?"

Lily was on the ground, with James in a push-up position over her. "Because you love me."

"Well that is true, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop."

--

**A/N: Wow this has been way too long. I'm truly sorry, and hope that your not mad. Please REVIEW!!!**


	33. Sleeping Beauty

_Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowlings wonderful work. It's all hers. Not mine. Just a few of the characters which you may not recognize. _

_**RECAP:**_

Lily giggled. "I really don't know about this whole, we're in this together." She teased him, and watched at how his face lit up. "Come on. Crabbe is looking pretty fine these days."

James faced turned to that of shock. "Oh Miss Lily Evans. How dare you?" He started to tickle her sides and listened as she giggled uncontrollably.

"Oh James. Stop it! Stop it!" She laughed. "Your tickling me. Stop it!"

James laughed. "And why should I?"

Lily was on the ground, with James in a push-up position over her. "Because you love me."

"Well that is true, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop."

--

Megan opened her eyes to see Sirius looking out the window at falling rain. "Is the rain interesting or something?"

Sirius jumped and turned around. "MEGAN!"

Megan smiled. "The one and only."

Sirius grabbed her in his arms. "Wow. I can't believe your awake. I mean. Wow."

"Ok, what? What do you mean?"

Sirius stopped and looked at her. "You don't remember?"

Megan shook her head 'no'.

"Oh. Well, you see. You, Alisha and Lily were having a girls night or something. And something happened. And someone took you. And yeah. But we found you guys. No body really knows what happened to you. But your fine now. So that's all that matters." Sirius pulled her into his lap. "God I've missed you. I wasn't sure if you'd ever wake up."

Megan smiled. "Well I did. And that's all that matters."

--

Lily sat on the couch in hers and James' common room, trying to study transfiguration. She flipped through her pages of notes of the years and wondered what exactly she needed to know.

James burst through the entrance. "Megan's awake!"

Dropping her books, Lily ran out the door grabbing James' hand.

--

The hospital wing was full of Gryfinndor students that found out Megan had woken up. Lily smiled at all the people that seemed to care for her best friend.

Megan spotted her red haired friend. "Lily!"

Lily smiled. "Oh I've missed you so much. I can't believe that your awake. Oh I'm so happy."

Megan giggled. "Alisha!"

Alisha ran over and joined her two best friends in the hug. "Oh you guys. I've missed you all so much. Megan, I'm so happy. Oh so happy."

"I sweat Lily just said the exact same thing." The three girls giggled.

Madame Pomfrey walked out of her office. "Megan Lemons?"

"Yes?" Megan walked over.

"You are allowed to live whenever you are ready. All your tests show you are in perfect health once again."

--

James sat in the heads room, with his friends. "Ok, so would you rather eat three live spiders or sniff Snivelus' knickers?"

Everyone in the room turned their noses up. "Definitely eat three spiders." Megan giggled. "I think I'd be scarred for life if I even had to see his knickers."

After Megan got released from the hospital, the group of friends made their way back to the common room not wanting to be separated. There they had decided that they were going to have a massive sleepover, much like the one they had many months before.

Sirius jumped up. "I think this slumber party needs food. And maybe less clothing in the ladies department."

All the girls through pillows at the teenage boy. "Very funny Sirius." Lily laughed. "But I definitely agree on the food part. I'm getting hungry. And kinda in the mood for a hot fudge sundae."

"That sounds amazing." Alisha got up and pulled Remus to his feet. "Let's go to the kitchens grab a whole bunch of stuff and run back here. Cause it's cold. And I like being warm."

James grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her into him. He kissed the top of her head. "This is how it's supposed to be."

--

The night was filled with many things that teenagers should experience. Well normal teenagers. They laughed about how they were for the last six years of their lives. How each group had hated the other. And now they sat together intertwined with one another. It was weird how things worked out, they all decided.

Finally they all drifted off to sleep, in a peaceful bliss. Something none of them had felt in a long time.

--

The morning came and nothing stirred in the heads room. All the souls that lied in there, felt as if the day did not have to be started quite yet. And that they should just rest, as everything else in the world seemed to have on going energy that they could not consume.

The sun rose high and spread its ray across the fields, bringing the students out. Most wore sweaters, throwing their bulky jackets aside. Running around and enjoying their Sunday afternoon. They gathered with their friends deciding exactly what they should do. Most decided to join in on the game of freeze tag. But once they were caught, regretted joining, from the feeling of melting.

Lily woke up and looked out into the sky. She then looked down at his face, and was happy to see a smile on his face as he slept. She drifted a hand across his face and felt a slight stubble. She loved the way his skin felt against her skin.

James stirred as he felt something brush his face. He opened his eyes to see bright green one starring back at him. "Good morning sunshine."

"Morning babe. Have a good sleep?" Lily asked cuddling into his side.

"Surprisingly yes. One of the best I've had in awhile." James pulled her closer. "I dreamt of holding you in my arms for the rest of my life."

Lily smiled. "Oh your such a cliche." She joked.

James scrunched his nose. "I think I'm quite original actually. I mean there has never been anyone greater then yours truly."

"That's a lie." A voice yelled. "I Sirius Black am far greater then your Potter ass will ever be."

"Oh yeah. Well who was able to produce a patronous first?" James stood up with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah well, who has achieved the most detentions in history?" Sirius shot back.

James thought and shrugged. "Tie for first?"

"Fine by me." The two best friends shook hands and looked around at their friends. "Man you guys are lazy just lying around like that."

The other four scowled at Sirius' comment. "I think we should get up and have ourselves a game of quidditch!" James cheered.

Lily laughed. "Yeah, no. I'll watch."

"Oh come on, Lils'. It'll be fun." Megan whined. "Pretty please!"

--

"I can't believe you got me to play. Like honestly." Lily laughed as she flew threw the air passing the ball with Alisha.

"Oh come on. It's not that bad. And besides its just us here. So if you screw up bad. No one will make fun of you. Well no one besides Sirius. But that's Black for ya." Alisha flew down field feeling the air in her hair. "It feels nice to be up here. Almost like we're birds, free to go where ever we like."

"Almost." Lily teased her friend.

--

Sirius flew through the air with James hot on his tail.

"Just give up Padfoot, I'm gonna get it! You have nothing on me!" James yelled at his friend.

Sirius smirked. "That's what you think Prongs."

Lily watched as the two boys dived for the golden snitch coming within inches of the ground. "Good heaven, I hate when they do that."

"Their just showing off." Remus shrugged. "You should be used to it by now."

"You're right." The two friends laughed as they watched the other two boys twirl around in the air, pulling the snitch back and forth from each others hands.

Megan flew to the ground. "It's pretty much a tie. And time for dinner. Hit the showers boys!"

James and Sirius sulked as they headed into the change rooms. Each murmuring that they were the better player.

--

Sitting at the gryfinndor table the six friends scorfed down food, not realizing how hungry that they had been. A hard game of quidditch can do that to a person, Sirius explained to the people surrounding him that listened.

Lily squeezed James' hand under the table. James couldn't help but smile. The smallest things from her, meant the most to him. It showed that he wasn't the only one in the relationship they had. That it was truly happening.

--

After dinner the friends split to go to their own common rooms and work on some homework that everyone had been putting off. And in Megan's case catch up on some work that she had missed.

Lily sat by the fire going over spells that she had not performed since her first few years at Hogwarts. James lay on his bed thinking about what kind of future lay ahead of him. He knew what he wanted to do. It was just what came before that. He knew that had to achieve high marks to be accepted into the one year internship, if not he'd be stuck in the three year internship, that had loads more text book work. He knew he could do it, but just wasn't sure if the work load was going to kill him or not.

He also wondered about the girl sitting in the living room. What she wanted and what was going to happen after graduation.

Lily walked in to his room. "Time for our rounds."

James hopped out of bed. "After you m'lady."

--

As the two heads walked around the school together they began to talk about their futures and what it was going to hold.

James kept on making side glances at her. "Lily, what... What's going to happen after we graduate?"

She stopped walking. "What do you mean, James?"

"Are we... Like what's gonna happen between us?"

Lily put her arms around his waist. "Well if I have any say in it. We'll be together. You made a promise to me. And I'm hoping you won't break it any time soon."

James smiled and pulled her closer. "I love you babe."

--

A/N: Here's another one. It's kinda just a filler in chapter. But it is still a chapter none the less!! REVIEW please!


	34. A Surprise In The Making

_Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowlings wonderful work. It's all hers. Not mine. Just a few of the characters which you may not recognize. _

_**RECAP:**_

James kept on making side glances at her. "Lily, what... What's going to happen after we graduate?"

She stopped walking. "What do you mean, James?"

"Are we... Like what's gonna happen between us?"

Lily put her arms around his waist. "Well if I have any say in it. We'll be together. You made a promise to me. And I'm hoping you won't break it any time soon."

James smiled and pulled her closer. "I love you babe."

--

"Okay so since we never really did anything for Lily's birthday. I think we should throw her a huge party" Alisha told her friends. "Something that she'll remember. And something to take all our minds off of things."

"Oh my god! We should do it as soon as possible. I need to get my groove on." Megan laughed.

Sirius swung his arm around his girl. "I totally agree with Megs here. We need to do something that we haven't done in a long time. PARTAY! And we'll get everyone but the Slytherins of course. No one wants them there."

"Yeah. But where should we have it?" Remus asked being the voice of reason. "There's no place in the school, well besides the great hall that's big enough to hold everyone."

"Well, there is that one place." Megan said looking into her lap. "The room of requirement."

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks surprised that the girls knew about that room. "Well, the only thing with that is that afterwards, everyone will know about it and where it is. Do we really want that?"

Alisha bit her lip. "We could always like put a memory charm around the door, so when people leave they forget where the party was located, like they still remember the party and who was there and what not. Just they don't remember where it was."

"That's an excellent idea." Sirius smiled. "My girls, you're becoming more like the marauders everyday."

--

Lily sat beside Megan in Transfiguration the next day clueless as to what was being taught. Lately she had been spending most of her time with her friends, putting off doing her work, which was very unusual for her. Her mind just seemed to be somewhere else. Everything just seemed to stand still when she was with her friends, while doing work made her realize more and more that she was to be graduating in a few mere months.

She sighed looking out the window. Today was one of those days where you just couldn't seem to concentrate on anything other then the nice bright sun outside. She turned back to McGonagall determined to get back into her usual mode of being the top of her game.

--

James watched as Lily kept on looking out the window, wondering how he had been able to snatch her. It still amazed him the way she would look at him, with adoring eyes. She was truly the most beautiful thing that he could imagine.

"So do you think that Lily will go for this whole party idea?" Sirius whispered to James.

James shrugged. "Yeah, she's loosened up a lot since last year and such. How the hell am I supposed to get her down there though?"

Sirius rolled his eyes at his naive friend. "Just tell her that you want some 'alone' time with her."

The two best friends laughed. "This will be good, right?"

--

Alisha and Megan wandered down the hallway gossiping as girls often do. "Yeah, so James and Lily seem to be VERY close, hey."

Alisha giggled. "Oh yes! I'm really happy for them. They truly deserve each other. Thank god Lily finally gave in, I don't know what I'd do if we had to put up with James for another year."

"No kidding, hey. Oh well, we've all seemed to find someone this year. Funny how that seemed to happen hey."

"Yeah and the fact that they're all best friends. It's slightly weird. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"No doubt, Lish. No doubt."

--

The week seemed to drag by slowly, but surely. Finally it was Friday. The day of Lily's late surprise birthday party. During the week the group had decided that they were just going to make it one huge birthday party for all of them. Kind of like a big blow out for the spring. Yet they still decided to make it a surprise for their red-headed friend.

James had talked to Lily the day prior and had asked her to meet him in the common room at 7o'clock, so that they could spend some time together, alone. Lily still had not clue as to what was going on.

--

Lily sat in her room at twenty after six deciding what to wear. She wanted to wear something special and seductive at the same time, showed her body, yet wasn't trampy. It was tough being a girl.

She skimmed through her wardrobe until she found exactly what she was looking for. It was her favorite green dress her mum had bought for her last summer, which she had never worn before. It was a forest green, similar to her eyes. The top was haltered, and ran tight down in mid section, shaping her body perfectly, then it puffed out near the bottom and came just below mid thigh.

Lily walked over to her body mirror and examined herself. 'That will have to do.' She thought.

Next she worked on her hair, using her wand she made it stick straight and pulled back the front of her bangs, making a bump on the top of her head. Now all she needed was some make-up. Lily was never really one for a lot of make-up. So she just put black eye liner on to make them stand out more and some silver sparkles on the creases of her eyes. She grabbed her blush brush and put some pink blush on and finished with clear lip gloss.

Just in time she thought. It was 6:59. She headed downstairs to see James pacing back and forth across the room. "What's wrong hun?"

James jumped, startled at her voice. "Oh nothing. Just thinking is all."

"Wanna share?"

James smiled at her with his crooked smile. "Just about you."

Lily's knees melted below her. "Oh you James Potter."

"What?"

"I love you."

--

The two lovers strolled down the corridor, heading in a direction of where Lily was unsure of.

"Where are you taking me, kidnapper?" She teased him.

James just squeezed her hand. "Don't you trust me?"

Lily giggled. "Not when your taking me into the dungeony area."

He simply rolled his eyes at her. "Oh my flower. Your so cute." Stopping James pulled her in between the wall and himself. Lily was quite pleased to oblige and ran her fingers up his arms into his hair. His weakness.

Both pulled the other closer to them. "You know." Lily said in between kisses. "We could always just go back to the heads room."

James stopped and leaned his head against the wall above Lily's shoulder. He had to stop to contain himself. "Honey, we have all night. I want to go. This is a special night."

Lily pulled herself to hug him tight. "Oh James Potter, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

James looked at her in the eyes. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

She kissed him lightly on the lips. "I don't deserve you."

James smirked. "Of course you do."

--

Megan paced back and forth in front of the entrance. "They were supposed to be here two minutes ago!"

"Megan, honey. Come on its James and Lily, together. They may take a few extra minutes to... You know." Siruis laughed grabbing for her hand. "Calm down a bit will yeah? Please."

Megan looked at Sirius. "Oh your right. What am I doing pacing here? I'm so like, just.. I don't know."

"It's all right babe. Just calm and relax. I'm here with yeah."

--

Alisha sat with Remus on the coach. "How can everything be so perfect?"

"I don't know. It's pretty weird. But nice. For once." Remus shrugged.

"It really is, isn't it?" Alisha smiled. "I couldn't ask for anything more."

Remus pulled her back into him. "Neither could I."

Alisha snuggled into his arm. "I'm scared to graduate though. It feels so real. And scary. I can't believe its already happening."

"I know same. It feels to soon."

--

Lily and James walked down the corridor to the room of requirement.

"Your taking me to the room of requirement?" Lily smirked. "What do we require exactly?"

James smiled. "Oh nothing." He opened the door revealing all her friends.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

--

A/N: Wow so this has been... FOREVER. I'm REALLY sorry about this. School and all came up. And just sorta got busy, I guess. I know theres not really any excuse for this. But I'm REALLY sorry. I hope you still review!!


	35. Play For Keeps

_Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowlings wonderful work. It's all hers. Not mine. Just a few of the characters which you may not recognize. _

_**RECAP:**_

_Lily and James walked down the corridor to the room of requirement._

"_Your taking me to the room of requirement?" Lily smirked. "What do we require exactly?"_

_James smiled. "Oh nothing." He opened the door revealing all her friends._

"_SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled._

--

Lily was elated with all her surroundings. Never had she been so happy to see all the people in her life that made her smile. There for her. "What? What's all this?"

"Well you see Lilykins. Since we kinda missed your actual birthday, we decided to throw you a surprise party." Sirius explained coming closer to give her a warm hug. "Surprised?"

"Yes! Very. Thank you." Lily smiled. She loved Sirius deeply. He was like a brother to her.

James smiled at his best friend, "Great job mate! It looks great."

"You mean great job to me and Lish. Cause he didn't do much but complain." Megan laughed.

"Wow, this is amazing!" She looked around.

Alisha grabbed her one of her many best friends in a hug. "Of course it is. How else would it be?"

"You guys are amazing!" Lily laughed. "Well, let's get this party started!"

"That's what I like to hear from my ladies!" Sirius yelled, sweeping across the room to give Lily a hug. "And to my future sister-in-laws!"

"Sirius!" Megan cried.

Everyone just laughed at his antics. After going to school for seven years with him, they knew that him saying something was expected.

--

Soon the party was in full swing and for one night it felt as if for once in the young teenagers lives they were normal, with no threat of a great dark wizard coming after you. Just for once that they could be careless and have fun.

James pulled Lily in for a time to dance. "So I decided that when we get back I'm giving you your present."

Lily blushed. "But you've already given me so much. I don't need anything else."

"Well you should of said that before." James teased.

Lily smiled leaning up to give him a soft kiss. "You're the best."

--

All of the schools students showed up, except Slytheryn, of course. First the first year students soon began to disperse since they had the earliest curfew and were to scared yet to sneak around the castle.

By the time the father clock on the back wall struck midnight only fifth year and up were still seen in the room. The atmosphere felt relaxed. Most people by this hour had paired off and were sitting on the various couches scattered across the room together. Lily looked around her at her surroundings. Not for awhile had she been so happy, and carefree. She turned her attention to the boy in her arms. It was all because of him. He brought her joy that she thought she could never feel again. Not after everything that had occured that fateful night two months ago. 

A shiver rose in Lily's arms.

"You okay?" James asked with concern.

"Couldn't be better."

--

The next morning brought many groans from people dragging themselves out of bed, to head to breakfast. Many had barely had any sleep, but were in dire need of filling their stomachs.

Slowly the great hall filled with the students of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Laughter and chatter of how everyones night went filled the room, making it more welcoming as each second ticked by.

The gryfinndor table was a bit sparce during the early hours of Sunday, since most the seventh years knew where the kitchens were and had a plan to just raid them when necessary.

Lily slept in late. She had not had a good night sleep in awhile. But after returning from her party. James had insisted on staying up to give her the present he had bought.

As she woke up she smiled, thinking of the early hours in the morning.

_"Just give me one second. I needa go get it." James ran up into his room. "Don't you dare move a muscle missy!"_

_Lily giggled as she sat down on the love seat. She sighed thinking of how perfect the night turned out._

_She looked up as she heard thumping coming from James' room. "What the bloody hell are you doing up there?"_

_"Oh my broom just fell outta the cupboard." James laughed._

_He sat across from. "So you, my dear are very hard to shop for. But then I realized exactly what I wanted for you."_

_Lily smiled as James produced a small jewelry box. _

_"I just want you to know your always in my heart. And that I'm here for you. Through everything that comes our way." He opened the box to show a thin white gold ring with three diamonds. Two small on the side with a larger one in the middle._

_"James!" Lily gasped. "It's gorgeous."_

_"It's a promise ring." James felt his hands go sweaty as he took out the ring. "I promise you that I will love you to the day I die and into my grave. Your my one and only flower in my life."_

_Tears weld up in the red heads eyes. "Your my one and only James! I love you." She let James place the ring on her finger before pulling herself closer to him. "You truly are the only man that can take my breath away."_

_James held onto her like he was afraid to let go. "I love you." He whispered. _

_Lily smiled as she pulled him into his room. "I love you too."_

As the memory passes through Lily's mind she curled up beside James, feeling his toned stomach. One of the many things she loved about the Head Boy was the fact he played quidditch. It was an added bonus.

--

Megan smiled to herself as she woke up. She had fallen asleep with her dress on too tired to bother taking it off.

"Hey Lish!" She called to the heap of human across from her. "Wake up!"

"Guuu rwoyy."

"What?" Megan laughed getting up. "What'd you say my lovely?"

"I'm sleepy."

"Awe poor baby. But I'm hungry so get your butt outta bed! Before I get water!"

Alisha rolled over. "You're mean."

"Love you too. Now get up and get dressed, I need food."

--

James smiled as he felt the heat radiate off of Lily's body as it came into contact with his own. "Hey babe."

"Mornin'."

"Sleep well?"

"Mmm. Much better. You?" Lily asked looking into his hazel eyes.

James kissed the tip of her nose. "Amazingly."

--

The day was spent with most students lounging around not compelled to do anything. Some finished up the some homework, while others slept. It was a day of rest and revival.

Only getting up to use the facilities or grab something to eat at breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Outside was crisp with the beginnings of spring approaching. The few eagor students could be found outside building snowmen and having the occasional snow ball fight.

Though most chose to watch the few brave souls out on the grounds.

--

**A/N: So I've been in a writers block. For a very long time. Nothing comes out right anymore. I'm trying. But I don't think this is very good work. We'll hopefully get back into the swing of things.**

**Anywho.. REVIEW PLEASE! Inspire me to write! :) :)**


	36. Forever

_Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowlings wonderful work. It's all hers. Not mine. Just a few of the characters which you may not recognize. _

_**RECAP:**_

_James smiled as he felt the heat radiate off of Lily's body as it came into contact with his own. "Hey babe."_

_"Mornin'."_

_"Sleep well?"_

_"Mmm. Much better. You?" Lily asked looking into his hazel eyes._

_James kissed the tip of her nose. "Amazingly."_

_The day was spent with most students lounging around not compelled to do anything. Some finished up the some homework, while others slept. It was a day of rest and revival._

_Only getting up to use the facilities or grab something to eat at breakfast, lunch and dinner._

_Outside was crisp with the beginnings of spring approaching. The few eagor students could be found outside building snowmen and having the occasional snow ball fight._

_Though most chose to watch the few brave souls out on the grounds._

* * *

The week started briskfully as no one had done much during the weekend. Classes slowly slid by as more and more parchment was added to the piles the students had yet to do. Many felt compelled to study hard while few just chose to shrug off the never ending piles surrounding them and run free.

Lily sat in the library after classes trying to finish the last few inches of her Transfiguration essay. She was twirling her hair looking at her ring when a shadow casted over her.

"Hello Lily." A shiver ran up Lily's spine as she recognized the cold voice of her childhood.

"Severus. What can I do you for?"

"Aren't friends allowed to just chat?" He sneered knowing he only had a few minutes.

Lily glared at her old best friend. "We are not friends. We have not been friends since the end of fifth year. You know that. Now either you wanted something with the Head Girl or I was just about to leave." Lily started to gather her things trying to get away as fast as possible.

"I just wanted to warn you Lily. These are dark times ahead of us. If you come with me when we graduate I can guarantee your survival. Being with that twit Potter will be your downfall. Please listen to me." Severus pleaded with his childhood sweetheart. Her vibrant emerald eyes and long red hair had been in his dreams every night since he had met her in the park so many years ago, before dark magic, before James Potter, even before Hogwarts, the place they both loved to call home.

Lily stood up. "Warn me? You wanted to warn me? Oh!" Lily laughed. "Is that it?" She grabbed her bag. "Well let me tell you something. Never will I ever go anywhere with you. And I mean anywhere. You disgust me. You and all your little mineons. You have no right telling me what I have chosen is wrong. I love him. He loves me. His friends, Sirius, Remus and Peter are more loyal then anyone I have ever known. They will always be there for each other and myself, Alisha and Megan. Now if you ever come near me again, I will make sure that you do not walk another foot. Is that clear?"

Severus Snape looked at her long cascading hair as she stormed away from him. He knew now that she would no longer be safe. She was out of his reach. He hoped dearly that she knew what she was talking about and wouldn't end up dead like the rest of them. He sighed grabbed his cloak and headed back down to the dungeons, the only place that made him feel normal.

* * *

James sat in the heads room going over his charms essay when his best friend strutted in. "Prongsie! I need chocolate." He laughed as he turned to see Sirius give him the baby look.

"Padfoot. We got ten pounds of it last week, don't tell me you've gone through all that already?"

"Well... I was.. I was.. Yeah. Do I look fat to you?"

James threw a cushion at his friend. "Come on mate. Lets go get Moony and Wormtail and go get some chocolate."

* * *

Alisha ran to the library in hopes of getting a book to help her with the transfiguration essay that was looming over her head. She only needed three more inches on her essay, but alas her mind was blank on to what to add to it.

She dragged her finger across the spines of the books looking for something that may help her. She sighed not finding anything. Looking towards the door she saw a faint light to the right of it. Confused, since when she had come in the doors no one had been in the library, Alisha quietly tip toed over to see who might be sitting there.

"...I don't think that it can be done tonight."

"It has to be."

"The Dark Lord said that we have to wait till the Full Moon."

"Why? He'll just be stronger then. He's weak now. The full moons in three days."

Goosebumps sprung up on Alisha's arms as she realized whoever was around the corner was talking about her boyfriend and they knew his secret.

* * *

"Padfoot, are you sure that twenty pounds will even last you the week?" Remus joked.

Sirius looked at his bags. "I sure hope so. Man I need to start working out, or I'm going to get myself a gut."

"Mate you already have one." James lauged at his friend.

Sirius looked horrified pulling up his shirt. "I do not. Look here. It's flat as first year girls."

The group laughed reminising on the many antics they had caused over the years.

* * *

Lily sighed as she turned the hot water off. After talking to Snape her skin had felt dirty and full of grease. She had gone straight to her chambers and had jumped in the showers. But no matter how much soap she had used her skin still felt dirty. Over and over in her mind what Severus had told her rung.

She shivered thinking of what was waiting for herself and her friends when they left Hogwarts in a few short months. Anything could lay ahead of them. All they could do now was wait and see what was out there.

Tears weld up in her eyes as she realized that not everyone she cared for would make it. She knew deep down that this was fate. It happened every year. She had come back to Hogwarts to her the attacks and deaths of the students that had graduated the previous year. Her stomach ached thinking that it may be one of the people whom she loves most dearly.

* * *

As the Marauders seperated ways, James ran towards the heads room wanting to see Lily eagerly. He had bought her some chocolate that he knew was her favorite.

"Lils? You here?"

Lily heard his voice and a smile crept across her face. He could always make her feel better. "Yes, James. Give me one sec." Fast, she got dressed and towel dried her hair.

James smiled as she came out of the bathroom. "You look ravishing."

Lily blushed. Still the smallest things still made her blush. "You don't look to bad yourself there Potter."

"Oh so we're back to surnames are we, Evans?"

Lily laughed. She stood on her tip toes to give James a soft kiss. "If you wish."

"I only wish for you."

"You already have me."

**

* * *

**

A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY! I am ever so sorry. I had absolutley no inspiration to write for the longest time. Life is just way to hectic. So much going on. SORRY.

**I know this isn't quite as long as my usual style. But alas it's better then nothing right?**

**Loves Blondie :)**

**REVIEW :D**


End file.
